The CvS Alliance Volume 1: The Underground
by khrisna
Summary: Ken Masters and Kyo Kusanagi's Alliance has pretty much won the day against Geese Howard in Paris. But is it a total victory? And with the mission over, what will Heidern and Guile do to the Alliance members?
1. The Recruitment

**Prologue to Story 1 - The Recruitment**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, don't sue me because all characters are owned by other SNK or Capcom.

* * *

**Dramatis Personae**

Saisyu Kusanagi - Kusanagi Clan Patriarch  
'Blue' Mary Ryan - Ex-Officer  
King - Muey Thai Warrior  
Ken Masters - (so far) 2 time US Martial Arts Champion and heir to Masters Corp.  
Shizuka Kusanagi - Wife of Saisyu Kusanagi, ex-archer/mercenary  
Angel - ex-NESTS Assasin  
Rose - Fortune Teller/half of M. Bison's soul  
K' (Kay Dash) - Mercenary  
Maxima - Mercenary  
Kula Diamond - Mercenary  
Diana - Mercenary  
Eiji Kisaragi - Ninja for hire/Mercenary  
Benimaru Nikaido - Narcissist, 'Shooting' Muey That Warrior  
  
_ A little background reading before reading my fic would help quite a bit but is not essential. In Gamefaqs, there is a FAQ by Kailu Lantis in the King of Fighters 96 section that has given me quite an in depth look at the SNK universe. Also, there is a FAQ by Tiamat in the Street Fighter Alpha Section of the same site which is where I got the Street Fighter characterisation from (which seems like a very reliable source). Also, Yuki, Shizuka, Saisyu and Kyo's characters might seem strange, but I based tem off of the KoF: Kyo comics, which I felt gave me a huge insight to their characterisation. As for the Capcom crew – gave me no insight into their characterisation, so I am going off my instinct from playing their games and winning their endings.  
_  
_ This story is about some of the greatest fighters to have ever fought in the Millenium Battle that the Garcia Group co-hosted with the Masters Corporation. Some of them were highly trained warriors with regular jobs as law enforcers, soldiers, vigilantes, mercenaries or even terrorists. A new threat to the free world has appeared in the United States. The US forces (Guile etc.), the Ikari warriors, the Sparrows (the dudes from Metal Slug) and all the other UN backed forces are unable to deal with the situation. The Masters Corporation and the Kusanagi Clan, both frustrated by the incompetence of the UN, have resorted to creating an alliance, and have pooled their resources to assemble a team of warriors to deal with the problems that the US and the UN are unable to handle._

* * *

**New Southtown - the Illusions Bar: Mark 2**Mary Ryan was as blue as her name. She was wallowing in her sorrows at Illusions - King's new bar (the old one smashed with the destruction of old Southtown at Zero's hand). She was the only patron there, and usuallu this would be the normal attendance at the bar. 

However, Mary had recently given King the recipe for her old partner Butch's favourite drink (her namesake), and the business at King's bar had exploded. Blue Mary the drink was all the rage, and King was even able to make a comfortable living (instead of just barely scraping), and she was even able to finally pay for her brother Jean's surgery.  
  
King owed it all to Mary and her deceased partner Butch, and had promised Mary whatever she needed, especially free drinks. Not being an avid drinker, Mary only sparingly took her up on her generous offer when she was out with Terry.

In the past week however, Mary had frequented the bar every day. Even today – on a Wednesday morning when no one else was drinking, Mary was moping around.  
  
With Jean in great health and absolutely no customers, King finally had the opportunity to find out what was bothering her old friend and one-time (so far) partner. "What's wrong Mary? Is that bum Terry treating you right?" enquired King.  
  
"What? No King, I've had some employment issues. I've got to move out of Southtown soon and find a new job."  
  
"Are you serious? Is this some sort of joke? Mary, you were the best damn cop this town has ever seen!" a shocked King said.

Mary sighed and told King what had recently transpired in her life, "I'm too good a cop it seems. The whole police force has connections with either Howard's companies or Yamazaki's gang. Some even had connections to NESTS and Shadaloo.

"A few weeks ago a man in a white gi challenged Ryuji Yamazaki to a duel. When Yamazaki lost, I took advantage and arrested him, and once I did that, his gang dissolved. Since NESTS, Shadaloo and Howard's underworld disappeared, Yamazaki was the last place the force had for their underground connections.

"Once I arrested Yamazaki, Hon Fu and myself were eighty-sixed. The force are using what connections they can to ensure my life is hell, like somehow destroying my bank accounts, and getting me evicted. I've lost everything but the clothes on my back and if I want to make a living, it can't be in Southtown."

King's heart went out to her friend in perhaps her darkest time. Mary would have to tell everyone else she was leaving, like her friends at the Kyorkugen gym. The hardest of all would be Terry. "Mary, you've always got a room and food here. You know that, right girl?"

Mary smiled at her friend's generosity, and truthfully she expected nothing less. Sure at times she was gruff with Mai, Yuri and Xianfei, especially when they expected King to pay for all the food, but King's heart was always in the right place.

Mary fought for justice however, and she was adamant about finding a new job somewhere else. Besides, Blue Mary would never depend on the generosity of her friend for the rest of her life. Plus, she knew that if King were known for helping her, the scum in the Southtown police department would destroy King just as they destroyed her.

Still, not wanting to hurt King's feelings just yet, she accepted, saying, "thanks, but I want to go out for a walk for a while."  
  
When she was walking along the new footpaths of the rebuilt city, Mary's thoughts started to turn towards where she could get a new job in law enforcement. She did not want to do anything military like, so the US forces were out. That also discounted the Ikari warriors and the Sparrows (Which after the demise of Ling at Kof 2000, was pretty much merged into the Ikari group and was under the command of Heidern).

She remembered that she had become good friends with a young woman named Chun-Li who worked for Interpol at the Millenium Battle. Interpol sounded perfect for her but Mary was unsure about a move all the way to England.  
  
As Mary was aimlessly walking, a black limousine drove up and followed alongside her. A passenger window rolled down and a familiar looking blonde haired, strikingly handsome man poked his head out.

"Hey there lovely lady," the charming gentleman said, "I think a man like me could really be in the need for someone of your 'talents'." Mary was flabbergasted, and she replied by screeching, "What the hell? I'm not a whore you sick bastard!"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no! I'm sorry, you misunderstand Ms. Ryan. I'm Ken Masters, and I have a job that will mightily interest you."  
  
**Mexico City**  
  
In the streets of Mexico City, a travelling fortuneteller was going through her tarot cards. Unlike your average fraud that used techniques like cold readings, this lady actually had the limited ability of divination. Like M. Bison and the Psycho Soldiers, this lady possessed psychokinetic powers.

Unlike her peers, this lady had refined use of her powers, and knew the harm that reckless use of it would entail. M. Bison had been apprehended after his defeat by a certain travelling warrior. The fortuneteller also had encountered this young man at one point. Bison alone had been the master of pure psychic power, and his insanity threatened to cause great disturbances in time and space due to his unrestrained use of power.

Athena Asamiya possessed greater power than Bison but her pure heart enabled her to control such incredible power without threatening her own health. The fortune teller sensed the existence of someone with far greater psychic power than those two combined, someone who's insanity and depravity could spell the end of mankind. But for now, she could do nothing but read her cards.  
  
Her divinations had led her to believe that someone would come today to change the rest of her life. Despite this knowledge, she acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. She had travelled throughout all of South America and had finally stopped in Mexico because she believed that the person looking for her would find her here.

As she settled onto a dark back alley, she set up her table and set down her cards. Her other divinations had brought up the card of flames and the archer. She was going to investigate the identity of the person she was to meet.  
  
However, as she reached for her deck of cards, she stopped, her handing hovering over the deck. Before even touching them, she knew that some of the cards were missing. Suddenly, the missing cards appeared before her – the flame and the archer.

The hand holding the cards moved aside, revealing the face of a beautiful young woman. She was Japanese, as evident by her jet-black hair and the kimono she was wearing. 'This woman stole my cards from me somehow, followed me for god knows how long, and appears in front of me without ever making a sound. I didn't even detect her with my powers!' thought the startled fortuneteller.  
  
"These cards suit me very well, I think," spoke the mysterious woman as she handed the cards back. The woman helped the fortune-teller pack up her things and then guided her out of the dark alley.

"You have the power to know that I was looking for you, don't you? I'm Shizuka Kusanagi, the mother of Kyo Kusanagi. You must be the fortune teller names Rose?" Rose nodded in agreement, "What would you ask of me Mrs. Kusanagi?" Shizuka smiled and led her to an open space.  
  
Out in the open, Rose realised that Shizuka wasn't a young woman, but was already in middle age. Her features seemed young and she was definitely energetic, but she with a very close look, a person would notice that she was actually in her early to mid fifties.

Most of all, Shizuka walked with an air of battle experience. 'Saisyu Kusanagi would choose no one else but a warrior to be the matriarch of the Kusanagi Clan,' thought Rose. Being Kyo Kusanagi's mother meant she couldn't possibly be young anyway. 'She hides her age well,' thought Rose.

Shizuka touched the air in front of her and suddenly, an airship materialised out of thin air. "Cloaking device," Shizuka explained, "hop on board, I want to take you to the Master's Corp.'s headquarters. There's going to be a meeting there that will definitely interest you."

**Chicago - The Red Inn Hotel**  
  
K' lit up his cigarette and settled down onto the couch in his apartment in downtown Chicago. Maxima plopped down next to him with a sigh. K' had taken his shirt off and Kula was administering first aid on K''s ribcage, which had been slightly bruised during this morning's debacle. Diana was in front of the three of them, pacing back and forth angrily.

"This bounty hunting idea of yours is absolute bullshit woman," snarled K' at Diana. "We accomplished the mission, handed in the mob leaders to the heat, and the damn pigs refuse to pay us."

Diana whirled to look directly at K', a dangerous look in her eyes, "I would refuse to pay you too if you steal a car, cause the most destructive car chase in this city's history, and send a bus full of school children straight to hospital."  
  
"You want to make an omelette? Break some eggs first," was K''s snide reply.  
  
"You know K', we really need to do a few simple jobs to pay some odds and ends," added Maxima, "we really can't depend on that lucky break we had finding Wolfgang Krauser beaten to a pulp by that warrior in that white gi. We would've had a lot of trouble bringing in someone like him by ourselves."  
  
"Why did he have a bounty?" the inquisitive Kula innocently inquired, "in the NESTS databanks, he was considered an honourable warrior and not a person for us to persuade into joining."  
  
"After his defeat by Terry Bogard, Krauser funded several illegal forays into genetic research," was Diana's response. "Breaking international law put a price directly onto his head, but he needed to be taken down secretly due to his status.

"Actually we were lucky we had to take Krauser down instead of that boy with the bandanna and the gi. It turns out that this boy was able to take down Shadaloo's leader, Geese Howard, Ryuji Yamazaki, Sagat the Muey Thai King, and even some of NESTS's most well known and honourable warrior." K' huffed, considering this fabled travelling warrior nothing but a fool and a weakling.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. K' pulled himself off the couch and went to check out who it was. When he opened the door, a tall, muscular black man with a business like expression on his face was standing there.

"Good afternoon," the man cordially said, "my name is Seth, and I am here as a representative of the Mas . . ." that was as far as he got before K' slammed the door in his face.

Maxima rolled his eyes while Kula leaped up and answered the door. Seth was still there and did not seem fazed by K''s behaviour. In truth, Seth believed that if he could convince Iori Yagami to join his team, then he could convince anyone of anything. "As I was saying, I am a representative of the Masters Corporation, and I would like to invite you to join a joint venture set up by the company I represent and the Kusanagi Clan."  
  
K' narrowed his eyes at this, "I won't work for that son of a bitch Kusanagi or any of the inbred dogs in his family."

Diana ignored this and urged Seth to continue. "It will be like a mercenary position, which the four of you have had quite a lot of experience in, and what you're currently doing now? As you know, both Clan Kusanagi and the Masters Family are considered among the wealthiest people in the world.

"You will be working closely with representatives from the respective families and will be handsomely rewarded with far more meaningful missions that simple thug catching and mob fights."  
  
"I'm definitely in," an enthusiastic Maxima stated.  
  
"Kula and I will definitely join, our operations are too small scale in comparison to our work back in NESTS," said Diana, lending her and Kula's support.

All eyes turned to K' as he donned his sunglasses on, "why not?" he casually said, "it's getting boring destroying targets that don't even put up a decent fight."  
  
**New York City - Central Park**  
  
Angel was smiling very warmly as the bus stopped in front of the bench. As the passengers got off, they were all taking notice of her petite figure, her strikingly beautiful features and her raunchy clothes. Angel had gotten used to the attention by now and just waved at anyone who seemed interested in her, hoping someone would take enough notice and have the courage to get to know her.

As the last passenger left the bus, the driver asked Angel if she was going to board. Angel tilted her head, smiled and shook her head no. She was surprised that after this long, the driver had not figured out that she was not going to board the bus.  
  
As the bus drove away, Angel started twiddling her thumbs in order to keep herself occupied while she waited for the return of K9999. A while ago, he had instructed her to wait for him here, and wait she did.

It had been quite a while now, but Angel had her orders, and she'd been following him everywhere since they abandoned NESTS together at the end of the 2001 tournament (even though he constantly told her to leave him alone).  
  
After a while, a middle aged man appeared and sat down next to her. Angel guessed that he was a member of the Kusanagi Clan due to the numerous sun symbols on his green suit.

"Hello there young lady, I'm Saisyu Kusanagi," the man introduced himself quite warmly, despite the fact that Angel had joined in an organisation that had nearly defeated Saisyu's heir and made thousands of clones of him.

"You're an ex-NESTS agent aren't you?" inquired Saisyu. Angel smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "My sources say you were one of their agents, albeit a strange one. I've seen you fight young lady, and I must say that you're quite the fighter. You even stood your ground against Terry Bogard right?" Angel beamed; finally someone appreciated her.  
  
"Tell me, what sort of things did you learn in NESTS?" asked Saisyu. Angel scratched her head and thought back to her training,

"Well, when I look at my profile back at NESTS it says 5th level explosives training, 6th level computer hacking abilities, 7th level technology training, 8th level weapons training, 7th level stealth training, 8th level mathematical calculation, 6th level fight training, 7th level tactical battle training, 5th level torture training . . ."

Angel went on for quite some time while Saisyu was shocked by the amount of training Angel had gone through in NESTS. She could not have been older than 20, perhaps 21. And she acted like she was 10. Angel finished off her lists by saying, "I can dance pretty well too."  
  
Saisyu shook his head at what this girl could do, and he thought back to the last King of Fighters Tournament. "By the way, I noticed that you're able to teleport somehow. Could you please tell me how?"

Angel opened her mouth and looked as if she was thinking but she simply responded by saying, "I don't really know." Saisyu looked at her, completely baffled by the girl's behaviour.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Angel simply shrugged. "Can you teleport through things?" Saisyu asked. Angel nodded. "Tell you what," Saisyu said, "show me how you teleport through things and I'll watch you OK?"  
  
"OK," responded the silver haired young girl. In a flash, she appeared to look like static and was simply gone. Saisyu sensed her behind him, and saw that she had appeared on the other side of the street. She did her trademark cow pose and then went static again, reappearing back on her seat.

"Do you know how you do it now?" asked Saisyu, but again the girl shrugged no. Saisyu decided to leave it at that and decided to get down to business.  
  
"What are you doing now NESTS is gone girl?" asked Saisyu.  
  
"Nothin," the smiling Angel replied.  
  
"Well, what are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm waiting for K9999."  
  
"And where is your friend then?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm just waiting for him."  
  
Saisyu shrugged, from Kyo's experience during the tournament, this K9999 was too unstable and insane to be of any use. But the entire audience and all the fighters in the tournament noticed that this girl, though violent, seemed to be very kind and easily led around. But she was **strong**.

Luckily enough, she was found alone, still Saisyu himself had come to pick her up. No one else could have handled the situation if K9999 decided to come. "Say, I was wondering if you would like to join our side now? We've got a job that someone like you can really get into."

Angel smiled and said, "Sure, I could spare a couple of days. I mean, K9999 hasn't showed up in 3 weeks so I think it'll be OK if I left here for a couple of days." Saisyu stared wide-eyed at the girl, 'She waited here for **3 weeks**?'  
  
Angel got off the bus seat and stretched her legs for the first time in quite a while, and when Saisyu got his senses back, she skipped along behind him as he gave her a lift to the Masters HQ.  
  
**New York City - Masters Corporation HQ**  
  
At the Masters Corporation's headquarters in New York was an assemblage of some of the most diverse mercenaries on the planet. There was K', Maxima, Kula, Diana, Blue Mary, Benimaru Nikaido, Angel, Rose and Eiji Kisaragi.

At first, Diana and Kula were very vocal at their displeasure at seeing Angel, who hung her head in shame. Kula and Diana would never forget that she and K9999 were responsible for Foxy's death. Ken Masters and Saisyu Kusanagi arrived and placated them. Begging them to tolerate Angel.

Benimaru attempted to flirt with Angel, Rose and Blue Mary. Soon enough however, Shizuka Kusanagi arrived and with the entire expected guest list having arrived, the meeting got underway.  
  
"Firstly, this whole idea was Kyos, but knowing how that boy is, when he heard how much work this project entailed, he disappeared again," explained Saisyu. 'He's going to die when Yuki finds him and punishes him for leaving so soon after he returned,' thought Benimaru.

"What we plan is huge, and neither Masters Corp. or the Kusanagi Clan has the resources to put this together, hence this alliance," explained Ken, "each of you will be rewarded with steady work if you decide to stay on but we gathered you here now today because there is a mission we want you all to accomplish together right now.

"You will be joined by Shizuka Kusanagi as well, and perhaps if Kyo Kusanagi suddenly reappears, he will join too, but until then, it will be just us.  
  
"Basically, we would like you all to become a task force in order to stop forces that might alter the welfare of the general public, but mostly, to protect the Masters and Kusanagi Groups."

Looking around at the diverse group of people gathered, seeing them as one group sounded ridiculous. They were well-trained and experienced warriors all however, and that was why they were chosen.

K' spoke up first and spat on the expensive marble floor. "Bullshit, that's what the US Forces and the Ikari people are for. Why gather us here to stop that shit? I gave up sticking my nose into this sort of thing when NESTS fell."  
  
"Because," Ken explained, "our adversaries have reached a stalemate with the UN and the US. If Ikari and the US make a move then they could be brought down politically by the people we face. So it's up to people like us to save the day, because the US can't make a move, and even if they could, they might not have the power to do anything about it."

* * *

_Revamped from the piss poor format job in my first fic in years. I worked on the title and gave both sides actual names instead of "Geese's crew" and "Ken and Kyo's crew." Hopefully interest will be piqued by my better (but not outstanding) format job. I added Dramatis Personae and am hoping to make the presentation consistent, but I have to get my home Internet working again for that. Oh well, until that happens I'll work on the actual story and update using the university computers. I'll reformat the other 4 chapters some time. _

Next Chapter - What in the world would cause such a diverse group of warriors to HAVE to band together? And can they work together without slitting each other's throats?


	2. The Alliance

**Chapter One - The Alliance**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, don't sue me because all characters are owned by other SNK or Capcom.

* * *

**Dramatis Personae**

**The Alliance**

Saisyu Kusanagi - Kusanagi Clan Patriarch  
'Blue' Mary Ryan - Ex-Officer  
Ken Masters - (so far) 2 time US Martial Arts Champion and heir to Masters Corp.  
Shizuka Kusanagi - Wife of Saisyu Kusanagi, ex-archer/mercenary  
Angel - ex-NESTS Assasin  
Rose - Fortune Teller/half of M. Bison's soul  
K' (Kay Dash) - Mercenary  
Maxima - Mercenary  
Kula Diamond - Mercenary  
Diana - Mercenary  
Eiji Kisaragi - Ninja for hire/Mercenary  
Benimaru Nikaido - Narcissist, 'Shooting' Muey That Warrior

**The Military Forces**

William Guile - US Air Force Colonel  
Charlie Nash - Us Air Force 1st Luitenant.  
Heidern - Ikari Commander

**The Prisoners**

Geese Howard - business tycoon, criminal kingpin, Haikyokusseiken Fighter  
Wolfgang Krauser - Strolheim noble  
Vega - Spanish noble/Shadaloo member  
Ryuji Yamazaki - Gang leader  
Zangief - Russian Government agent/Shadaloo member  
Sagat - Muey Thai Emperor/Shadaloo member  
Mike Bison - Shadaloo leader  
Rugal Bernstein - Super Terrorist  
Balrog - Former Heavyweight Boxing Champion/Shadaloo member  
  
_ The Kusanagi Clan and the Masters Corporation are two of the biggest companies in the world, not only for their wealth, but for their power. As huge world players, one particular event in the US could topple the already strained world balance. When both the Masters and the Kusanagi realise the US can't possibly contain this new problem, they feel it is up to them to pool their resources and gather warriors that could be the only thing stopping the world falling into chaos._

_ From Italy, the psychic fortune teller Rose, who senses that her fued with Bison and her battle to retain her part of their combined souls could mean very little when she feels through her Soul Powers that an even grater threat looms ove rthe corner. Unconsciously seeking out the Alliance, Rose is an eagre member of the Alliance._

_ From Japan, the ruthless ninja Eiji Kisaragi. Eiji is a ninja for hire who disregards the age, sex or position of his targets. His one weakness - promising a favour for Shizuka Kusanagi for the pleasant tea he had back in '96. Shizuka has called in the favour - Eiji must join the Alliance._

_ From Southtown, the legendary Officer 'Blue' Mary Ryan, recently out of work due to the corruption of the New Southtown Police Department. Mary sees her membership as a way to continue her life's mission - to uphold Justice._

_ From the ashes of NESTS, the survivors of Igniz's self-destruction. K', Maxima, Diana and Kula, all with the training and power to make them all deadliest of enemies. Since the destruction of NESTS, these four have been living as bounty hunters. With the offer of a worthwhile job and good pay, the ex-NESTS soldiers join the Alliance._

_ From Japan, Benimaru Nikaido, world reknowned warrior, Muey Thai hero, and fiercly narcissistic. With the news that Kyo Kusanagi is gathering the greatest warriors from around the world, Benimaru jumps in and joins. Benimaru is not one to pass off a chance to prove his superiority and beauty._

_ And from the remnants of NESTS, Angel. Next to nothing is known on this enigmatic young assassin. One thing is certain, beyond the happy-go-lucky exterior is a hardened and experienced killer, with motives too sinister to understand._

_ These diverse warriors have been brought together in the Masters HQ., the new base for the Alliance and their activities. And it is here in the war room that Ken Masters is showing his guests exactly what has brouht them all together._

* * *

**1 week ago - Nevada - Area 51**

Colonel Guile and Commander Heidern inspected their captives. Gathered before them was the who's who of super terrorists. It was a miracle that all of them actually managed to be caught, and in truth, it was by chance all of them had been apprehended.

A certain warrior had challenged every one of them to a fight and had defeated them all. After every opportunity, US Officers had taken each of them into custody. Every single one of them were far too powerful to be imprisoned securely in a regular prison, and so the US had sent them to their new power dampening complex in Nevada, to be hidden away with all of the Area 51 conspiracies.  
  
It was felt that only the technology at Area 51 could possible stop these powerhouses from using their skills to escape. However, the truth was twofold. The fact of the matter was that the prisoner's captivity had to be completely covered up.

Some of them were high profile people with international status, power, wealth and a few even were considered nobility. If news got out they were imprisoned without trial . . .  
  
Each of the captives was imprisoned within a mana dead zone field. Genetic and biological research was not enough for the US. During the 2nd World War, the US had secretly started developing magical research and weapons, and since the existence of magic was preposterous to most minds, hardly any countries had any form of defence against it.

If there were ever another war on American soil, the enemies of the US were going to be in for a frightening surprise. For now however, the magical technology was implemented so that the prisoners were unable to use their ki or psycho powers against their captors.

A few were far too powerful to completely suppress their powers, but it dampened them enough to the point that they would never stand a chance against the guards' guns.  
  
"Lieutenant Charlie Nash, please call the roll for Commander Heidern here, I'm sure he wants to be absolutely certain every one of his new friends is present and accounted for," Guile ordered his friend and teacher.

Despite Charlie being far superior in skill to Guile, Charlie still went against orders in the batte against Shadaloo. While Guile was promoted in rank, Charlie was the same as ever, despite personally teaching Guile his trademark moves.

Charlie Nash walked up to the first prisoner and read the information displayed on his datapad. "Balrog, former world heavyweight boxing champion. Guilty of crimes including genetic tampering on self, member of militant group Shadaloo and accomplice to super terrorist M. Bison. Captured during raid on Shadaloo's main headquarters in Thailand by US forces led by Col. William F. Guile 16/4/00."  
  
Nash went on to the next prisoner and read out his credentials. "Vega, former matador and Spanish noble. Guilty of crimes including genetic tampering on self, member of militant group Shadaloo and accomplice to super terrorist M. Bison. Captured during raid on Shadaloo's main headquarters in Thailand by US forces led by Col. William F. Guile 16/4/00."  
  
"Zangief, former Russian agent. Guilty of crimes including genetic tampering on self, member of militant group Shadaloo and accomplice to super terrorist M. Bison. Captured during raid on Shadaloo's main headquarters in Thailand by US forces led by Col. William F. Guile 16/4/00."  
  
"Sagat, former Muey Thai king. Guilty of crimes including genetic tampering on self, member of militant group Shadaloo and accomplice to super terrorist M. Bison. Captured during raid on Shadaloo's main headquarters in Thailand by US forces led by Col. William F. Guile 16/4/00."  
  
Nash cringed as he met face to face with the next prisoner. Despite his situation, the prisoner simply smiled like the maniac that he was. "M. Bison, former leader of militant group Shadaloo and super terrorist. Guilty of crimes of mass kidnapping, drug and weapon trafficking, illegal genetic research, genetic tampering on self and of captive prisoners and mass murder. Captured during raid on Shadaloo's main headquarters in Thailand by US forces led by Col. William F. Guile 16/4/00."

Bison laughed maniacally, remembering when he had held Nash captive, as Nash moved on.  
  
"Ryuji Yamazaki, former underground kingpin. Guilty of crimes of murder, drug and weapon trafficking, rape, torture, grand theft, kidnapping and property damage. Captured by Mary Ryan of Southtown Police department in Southtown USA 27/12/01." Yamazaki licked his lips and chuckled at Nash, in visioning ways in which to torture his captor.  
  
"Wolfgang Krauser, former German Noble. Guilty of genetic tampering and research. Captured by . . . uh, by a 'K'' it says?" a confused Nash looked over at his superiors. Guile was also confused by the unfamiliar name but Heidern nodded in recognition, urging Nash to continue.

"Apprehended in Toronto Canada during a raid of his personal research facility by the aforementioned bounty hunters 1/11/01." Krauser gritted his teeth in rage, but despite the recent modifications he had done to hi body, Krauser was still able to contain his rage like a disciplined warrior.  
  
"Geese Howard, former owner of Howard Corp. Guilty of kidnapping, murder, grand theft, drug and weapon trafficking, blackmail, genetic and magical research, magical tampering. Captured by Officers Hon Fu and Mary Ryan during raid of the Howard Corp. headquarters by the vigilante groups known as the Lonely Wolves and the Korean Justice Fighters in Southtown 8/10/00."

The mighty Geese Howard stared down Charlie Nash. Despite the machinery that was stealing the mana from the room, everyone could still feel the powerful aura that Howard exuded. No mere machine could completely stamp out the power of the Scrolls of Immortality. Nash met Howard's stare, and moved on to the final captive.  
  
"Rugal, former underground kingpin. Guilty of drug and weapon trafficking, kidnapping, murder, genetic and magical research, and genetic and magical tempering with self and others. Captured during joint operation conducted by Ikari Forces, Sparrow Forces and US Forces. Imprisoned during raid by said forces on the Black Noah 2 in the Atlantic Ocean 5/3/98."

Rugal and Heidern stared at each other with their one eyes. If it were up to Heidern, Rugal would already be dead. However, since it was a joint operation in which Rugal was captured, the US demanded his custody, no doubt in order to seize his assets like they had seized all the other captives, and to steal Rugal's research, including the Black Noah blueprints and his artificial prosthetics.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant Nash, I will interrogate the prisoners now," said Heidern. "Gentlemen, your international status means that your existence in a US prison is not legally acceptable. Therefore, the US Forces have agreed to hand over custody of you to the UN.

You are now in the hands of the Ikari warriors. Don't worry about attempting any sort of escape; the US Forces have kindly donated all the technology we need in order to keep you imprisoned."  
  
"It is good to see that the US government fears us as a liability eh old friend?" Rugal sarcastically commented, "Good to see we'll be spending as much time together now as I did with your wife and child eh?"

Heidern restrained himself despite the incredible insult he had just endured. Unconsciously, Heidern's hand reached for the photo of his family that he kept in his wallet.  
  
"So the US finally gives in to their fears and palms us off to their lapdogs in the UN?" Howard taunted, "It really doesn't matter if we're in the UN's hands, we all know how far up the US' asses their noses are. Just like you have your nose 3 feet up Uncle Sam's ass, Heidern."

Some of the prisoners laughed at this, but Howard stoically just stared down at the UN Task Force Commander.  
  
"Joke all you want you scum, but you'll rot here for the rest of your days in my hands while me and my men watch. We've already taken everything you ever owned away, and you have nothing left in the world. I've even heard that a Mr. Terry Bogard has taken custody of your son Howard." Howard said nothing, just continued to stare down at Heidern.  
  
"The pigheaded arrogance you Americans have will be your downfall Heidern," stated Bison. "I'm sure the ignorant savages known as the American people won't care about all this secret research, and I know the UN will just follow what their big brothers in the US tell them to do.

"I wonder however, what the Russians and the Arab Nations will think when they find out all of the things that you've kept under wraps here? What will the Japanese think about hiding all this technology and magical breakthroughs? The French? The Spanish?"  
  
Howard ignored the 'ignorant savage' comment and added to Bison's threat, "Being one of the American people, I'm sure you people know what sort of public outroar you'll suffer once it's known that you've imprisoned people of my calibre without a trial and seized all our assets.

"The Germans, Spanish, Russians and Thais will just be delighted to hear that the US have illegally arrested their top citizens." Krauser, Vega, Zangief and Sagat smiled at this. "I'm sure they'll never consider impeaching a president who has taken well known citizens like Balrog and I and stolen form us everything we own before you his us all away here.

"Might I remind you that some of the President's cabinet owned stock in Howard Corp. It'll look like you conveniently brushed me away so you can seize my assets and steal what was mine. There are laws you broke and you'll pay for Heidern."  
  
Heidern took it in his stride, "do you truly believe you'll ever see daylight again? The only people you'll be talking to are the rats in your cells you pigs. You don't scare anyone with your self-righteous speech Howard. There's no possibly way for you to do anything about your situation.

We've reduced you people to nothing and that's how you people will go out. With nothing; and as nothing. And Howard, if you ever speak to me like that again, I'll rip your heart from your chest myself. Take them away."

The Ikari and Sparrows led the prisoners into the hovercraft that was to take the prisoners to their new prison in the Ikari headquarters in Brazil, where a secret UN facility was to hold the men for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**New York - Masters Corporation Headquarters  
**  
Ken Masters stopped the video footage at that point. "If you're wondering, my brother-in-law is Col. Guile, and he's the one I got the footage from. I'm sure some of you are disturbed at what you've just seen, Blue Mary, I'm sure you're upset that Yamazaki and Howard are still alive."

Mary looked incredibly concerned, "Howard was dead, Terry killed him. That disgustingly evil man should be burning in hell right now," Mary spat out.  
  
"He's far from dead as you can see, and what's worse, he's now free. Free like the rest of them." A few shocked gasps erupted throughout the room. Some people like K' and Eiji didn't seem bothered. Angel just kept smiling.

Saisyu got up and continued the briefing from there. "Some remnants of Shadaloo and of Howard and Yamazaki's organizations have pooled together their resources and managed to locate their respective leaders. This transportation to Brazil was their opportunity to free the captives.

"Angel, two weeks ago K9999 was seen consorting with Billy Kane and Mr. Big. We have just discovered that it was K9999 that attacked the transport and allowed all of these people to escape."  
  
"Wow, K9999 sure has been busy!" Angel happily replied, "I wonder why he didn't take me out to his new adventure?"  
  
"Because babe, he doesn't want you around," Benimaru explained to her, "I however, would surely delight in a woman of your beauty to be with me. Being with someone that is almost as beautiful with me will be quite entertaining."  
  
"Move along, if I wanted to deal with loudmouth's bitch and a sissy boy's bullshit I would've asked for it," K' gruffly cut in.  
  
In the background, Benimaru asked Angel for a date, to which Angel replied, "I like finger-painting, can we do that?"  
  
Kula cut in, "What happened to big sis Whip? Is she hurt? What happened to her?" Kula was visibly frightened for her new friend, and Diana had to support her by holding onto her hand. Maxima also looked concerned and the sympathetic Angel also seemed worried, but if K' felt anything at the moment, he certainly wasn't showing it.

Saisyu nodded and explained what had happened to the unit sent to escort the prisoners, "The Ikari and Sparrow forces were almost decimated. There were thankfully only a few fatalities, and all superhuman members of both teams seem to have survived, but a few are in critical condition.

"If I'm not mistaken, this Whip you people are concerned about is alive, and has luckily been deemed able to continue service in a few days. Luckily, Mr Masters here had the foresight to find out her situation from his brother-in-law for your sakes young lady." Kula seemed to be relieved that her friend was all right.  
  
Saisyu continued on with the briefing, "Now, when all of these super villains were active, they were independently of each other, and not more then two of them were active at the same time.

"However, it's already a bad situation if all of them come back into contact with their old connections. I don't know how the UN will ever be able to catch them all if they all decide to make huge plans at the same time. But now, the situation has escalated to the point that we are possibly looking at the end of the world."

Saisyu took a deep breath as he prepared himself to announce the grave news, "it seems as if most of the escapees have decided to work together." Most of the people in attendance suddenly became silent and pale faced at this news. Benimaru, Eiji and K' kept their cool, and took the news stoically, their facial expressions stony. Angel simply looked confused.  
  
"During the time it took for us to gather you altogether, some terrible developments have occurred. Yesterday, Geese Howard called the White House directly. Howard has connections in the President's cabinet, and has managed to strike a deal with the president to ensure that his band of criminals have amnesty in returning to the US and back to freedom."

Blue Mary suddenly was enraged by this news, slamming her hands down onto the table. "I refuse to believe this. What do these monsters have to bargain with to keep the government at bay?" Mary was shaking with fury; she could not believe that the government would be so corrupt as to offer these men their freedom.  
  
Saisyu held up a hand to calm her down, "It's not what you think Ms. Ryan, the government is not being offered money or shares or underground connections like you may think.

"Consider what Geese Howard said in that video footage. If it is known that the government were keeping these men captive secretly, then they could easily have public appeal to earn their freedom in time, and no doubt, their would certainly be calls for impeachment. If the world knew of the technology hidden in Area 51, then we're looking at World War 3.

"Geese Howard seems to be holding the entire world for ransom if he does not have his demands met. And those demands include everything the government has seized from him and his new associates.  
  
"Thankfully, when Howard called the White House to strike his deal, he seemed to have left out M. Bison and K9999 in his list of people he demanded to be free. We can't be entirely sure that they are not in league with the others, but we're hoping that this is the case."

At this, Angel got up off her seat and cheered. The stares from everyone else in attendance silenced her soon enough, and the young woman slid back in her seat and hung her head.

Inwardly however, she was beaming. After hearing all this news, she was thinking of joining the villains in whatever plot they were brewing, but after hearing that K9999 was not in league with them, she thought the better of it. She certainly would refuse to help the people around her if it meant crossing her K9999. She had reasons to follow him around.  
  
Saisyu continued, "Now, Vega, Balrog, Rugal, Yamazaki, their plans are small scale. They are running on simple sorts of drives – power and money. Krauser and Sagat are probably only looking for revenge.

"Geese Howard however, is the main problem. The man is a genius, and the only one able to hold such a volatile group together. His plans were always beyond your usual mob leader or warrior. If he holds a grudge with Heidern and the US Government, he won't stop until they're completely toppled. He has the means of taking them down now too.

"Now that he has the upperhand over the entire US government and has the UN's hands tied behind their backs, who knows what his next plan will be? Since the US and UN can't make a move, they're going to have to rely on vigilantes and other power groups to take them down."  
  
Diana cut in, "Shouldn't we get the Psycho Soldiers and the Korean Justice Fighters here? They've made names for themselves fighting these sorts of people. How about the rest of the Lonely Wolves? Ryan's team mates have a long standing grudge with both Howard and Yamazaki."

Saisyu nodded at this, and Ken elaborated, "We've already contacted them, as well as an acquaintance of mine from Interpol and some other potential candidates for the team. This is, however, the first incarnation of the team. Every one of you here are well trained and disciplined soldiers.

"The Psycho Soldiers and the Koreans are just vigilantes who do their own thing. Especially the Psycho Soldier's cases, they've only gone after the small time crooks. If not for Athena Asamiya's popularity, they would be unknowns. If we're absolutely desperate, we will call in my acquaintances."  
  
Saisyu roared with laughter, "Actually, when Kyo thought of this idea, he wanted the Wolves, Psychos and the Koreans as well, but they wouldn't work. I don't see Kyo here losing his temper over not getting what he wants right now though. Mr. Masters and myself decided this team would be much more capable of combating these villains without doing anything rash. "

A few of the gathered warriors chuckled lightly at this, Sie Kensou, Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge and Joe Higashi were considered blithering idiots to people combating in both the King of Fighters and the Street Fighter Tournaments. Put them altogether and Howard's team would probably cause more destruction than if they were left alone.  
  
Saisyu finally started discussing their course of action, "now, what we need to do is try to outthink our adversaries. We need to get inside their heads and think. Now they don't have t worry about being hounded by the police of the army, what would they want to do? Who would they want to meet?"

The mercenaries tried to think of what sort of plan of action the villains would take. What would be the first thing to attack to aid them in their situation? However, Ken Masters didn't think about what a criminal would do in this situation.

He knew that they were all warriors, and therefore, he thought about what a warrior would do in this situation. And then it came to him. The one thing that tied all of these extremely different men together.  
  
"Ryu."

* * *

_My computer probelms continue on but i still managed to update this thing and change a few details since I ruined Zangief's story and planned something different for lovable little Angel._  
  
_In the next chapter, the Alliance tracks down the wandering warrior Ryu, just as he encounters the Underground. What are the results of the first battle? Are the Alliance able to work together, or will the complete strangers end up destroying each other?_


	3. The First Engagement

**Chapter Two - The First Engagement**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, don't sue me because all characters are owned by other SNK or Capcom.

**Dramatis Personae**

**The Alliance**

Saisyu Kusanagi - Kusanagi Clan Patriarch  
'Blue' Mary Ryan - Ex-Officer  
Ken Masters - (so far) 2 time US Martial Arts Champion and heir to Masters Corp.  
Shizuka Kusanagi - Wife of Saisyu Kusanagi, ex-archer/mercenary  
Angel - ex-NESTS Assasin  
Rose - Fortune Teller/half of M. Bison's soul  
K' (Kay Dash) - Mercenary  
Maxima - Mercenary  
Kula Diamond - Mercenary  
Diana - Mercenary  
Eiji Kisaragi - Ninja for hire/Mercenary  
Benimaru Nikaido - Narcissist, 'Shooting' Muey That Warrior

**The Underground**

Geese Howard - business tycoon, criminal kingpin, Haikyokusseiken Fighter  
Wolfgang Krauser - Strolheim noble  
Vega - Spanish noble/Shadaloo member  
Ryuji Yamazaki - Gang leader  
Zangief - Russian Government agent/Shadaloo member  
Sagat - Muey Thai Emperor/Shadaloo member  
Rugal Bernstein - Super Terrorist  
Balrog - Former Heavyweight Boxing Champion/Shadaloo member  
Billy Kane - Geese Howard's personal bodyguard  
Raiden - former Professional Wrestler/Geese Howard's henchman

Ryu - Wandering Warrior

_Geese Howard was thought of as dead, killed in mortal combat against the Lonely Wolf Terry Bogard. That is not the case._

_ Howard and several other super criminals were held in secret at the infamous Area 51 in Nevada, too dangerous to kill, too valuable to lose. The US was to hand over custody of these volatile individuals to the Ikari. Unfortunatly, Geese's minions intercepted the prisoners. The world's greatest villains were free, and had chosen to band together to get revenge on the entire world. Furthermore, through Geese Howard's politcal guile, he had managed to receive amnesty from the US, else he reveal the US's political crimes against his fellows and the secrets of Area 51._

_ The Masters Corporation and the Kusanagi Clan have banded together to create the Alliance, a diverse group of individuals who for various reasons, choose to work for the Masters and the Kusanagi, as their personal agents. Their first mission is to fix the problem they were created to solve - they must apprehend Geese Howard's Underground. And Ken Masters has a theory on where or maybe who they may make a move against first - his rival and friend Ryu._

* * *

**Alaska - Practically nowhere  
**  
Ryu was in Alaska, having somehow ended up there while attempting to travel to Hong Kong from Spain. The simple minded warrior truly believed he was in England at the moment however, and approached a nearby igloo in order to ask for directions to the nearest airport. "Excuse me," he asked the resident Eskimos, "which way is London airport?"  
  
**Alaska - elsewhere**  
  
A few kilometres away, Sagat, Geese Howard and Wolfgang Krauser were huddled together, watching footage of their quarry on their portable video screen. Years before his capture, Geese had managed to get his people to hack into a US Spy Satellite, and had secretly taken control of it.

Of course, if the US were to apprehend Geese for his crimes, they would also have to admit to the existence of a satellite that was able to locate and pinpoint all of their citizens wherever they were, so Geese had kept the spy sat for himself.  
  
Right now, it had managed to locate the troublesome warrior who had defeated all of his allies. After Geese had managed to gather together all of his old acquaintances, (including Mr. Big, Billy Kane, and Raiden), his new allies had started looking for their old enemy and were planning on teaching him a lesson.

Geese thought much farther ahead then his allies, and planned on using the man who managed to defeat him in single combat to (something even Terry Bogard could not manage since the Bogard brother had to defeat him by teaming together) further his own ends. Even though M. Bison had refused to follow the other escapees, Geese had learnt about a certain cannon that he had once attempted to employ.

He knew that NESTS had built a duplicate cannon dubbed the Zero Cannon, but that the Zero Cannon was destroyed. After stopping by Southtown after his escape and viewing first hand the aftermath of the cannon's power, he knew that Bison would be helping him, one way or another.  
  
Balrog, Billy Kane, Zangief and Raiden (back to his old job again), were following their leaders, shivering and complaining about the cold. However, a few evil eyes from the mighty Geese Howard silenced their protests. The group of villains trudged forward towards the unsuspecting travelling warrior.  
  
**Alaska - an igloo**  
  
Ryu was enjoying a meal of fish stew that the Eskimos had generously provided him when a huge explosion blew the igloo away. After Ryu emerged from the wreckage of the igloo, he noticed the alliance of criminals looking down on him.

Krauser's hands were crackling with energy, and he chuckled at the mayhem he had just caused. "I see my '_Kaiser Wave'_ is as potent as ever eh boy?" taunted the mighty Strolheim noble.  
  
Ryu noticed that he was severely outnumbered. Seven to one in fact. And when three of them were Sagat, Krauser and Howard, then his chances were considerably smaller. Still, Ryu stood ready to face his assailants. "OK, so who am I going to duel first?" he asked.

Krauser roared with laughter at his statement. "Dear boy, we're not here to challenge you, we're here to annihilate you completely," Krauser said. Geese put his hand in front of Krauser, stopping him before he did anything foolhardy. "Remember, we need this boy alive," he reminded the German noble. Krauser nodded, and restrained himself.  
  
Ryu frowned at his adversaries. "I seriously doubt that you people can ever look at yourselves in the mirror ever again if you fight me altogether. Draw lots or something, I don't care, just give me a real, fair fight."  
  
"That does it," an infuriated Sagat announced, "Let me take this boy now, he's insulted the King of Muey Thai for the last time!" The large scar on his chest started glowing again, as it does every time he challenged Ryu. The effects of Ryu's '_Metsu Shoryken lv-3 SC'_ were never going to truly dissipate.

Geese sighed and gave in, "Alright, Krauser, you fight him if anyone has to fight him one on one, I want this done quickly and efficiently, and he won't be prepared for your 'improvements.'"  
  
Krauser chuckled, and flexed his muscles, ripping the replacement armour he had managed to find at a pawnshop of all places. The effect was as impressive as if he was in his Strolheim armour though. However, once he finished his usual pre-battle ritual, he started his new one.

When Ryu had defeated him, he had only just completed his genetic amplifications on his body. Ryu had beaten Krauser before he had been able to control his body's new powers. Now however, Krauser was able to use his terrifying new powers like he was born with them.

Krauser began screaming as if he was in agony. Suddenly, his skin faded to a dull grey and a few bony protrusions appeared in places around his skin. His skin seemed to look harder and much more dense, more like the hide of an elephant than human. The 2 meter tall behemoth suddenly seemed to grow even taller and wider.

The 'new and improved' Wolfgang Krauser was a spectacular site indeed. Ryu was impressed; it was going to be quite a fight.  
  
**Alaska - 500 m away from the battle**  
  
Eiji seemed cool and collected about Krauser's transformation, and simply kept watching from his vantage point, staying hidden from Geese Howard's sight. Still, he could not believe that he was going to have to take on such incredibly strong opponents.

He was beginning to regret ever having tea at the Kusanagi's home (NB: see the KoF: Kyo Manga) and promising Shizuka Kusanagi a favour in return. He had assumed that since Shizuka had welcomed the immoral ninja into her home with something as ridiculous as having tea and pie, she would ask something equally as ridiculous for a ninja of his many skills such as moving furniture.

He did not expect her to ask him to battle the greatest and most powerful beings in the world with other people he personally didn't care for. 'At least,' he thought, 'I'm getting paid a six figure salary for this job.

'And I finally have some written information of the Orochi from that crazy old husband of Shizukas. All that trouble to find out about something that Kyo Kusanagi sealed off six years ago. And all I had to was offer to risk my life against Geese Howard.'  
  
Eiji activated the intercom at his belt and Angel's beaming face appeared on the view screen. An arm quickly appeared to pull the young woman away, and Diana's face appeared.

Diana and Saisyu were chosen to be battle co- ordinator and were actually still in the Masters Corp. building. K' was chosen to be the field leader for this assignment, to test his abilities. K''s brilliant leadership had been able to lead his team in three KoF victories, as well as being able to evade the entire Ikari organisation for two years.

Despite this fact, Blue Mary, Rose and Benimaru were totally against taking orders from the violent and ruthless K'. Ken and Saisyu knew that the limiting factor in K''s leadership was that he didn't care about his team mates and didn't care about morals, as long as the mission objectives were accomplished.

In battle situations such as the ones the team would need to engage in, morale was crucial. It was going to be hard to trust someone who reminded his troops that he didn't care whether they lived or died. Still, it seemed for now that K' was the best candidate to lead the team.  
  
K' had ordered Eiji to run reconnaissance and spy on Ryu while the rest of the team would analyse and follow shortly after. Now that Geese Howard and his men had made their move, it seemed now was the time to gather the rest of the team. The others were in the airship that Shizuka had picked up Rose in.

"Diana, tell Masters that his friend has just engaged Geese Howard's men. He is battling Wolfgang Krauser, who's matched the battle data we have. I think he seems much more powerful than the data shows though."

Diana nodded and she relayed the message to K', causing the screen to split into two, with K''s face appearing on the other side. "We're approaching your location," informed K', "ETA is 320 seconds, do not engage or interfere no matter what condition this Ryu is in.

'If he's disposed of before we arrive, delay Howard until we can engage, but not until then. We absolutely need the element of surprise."

With that, the screen split back into just Diana's face. "Gruff, isn't he?" stated Diana. Eiji stole a look over at the terrifying site that was Wolfgang Krauser and said to Diana, "In five minutes time the boy will be dead."  
  
**Alaska - the battlefield**  
  
Ryu kept his cool, and considered that at that size, Krauser would surely move slower than a sloth. Ryu would have the speed advantage and victory would depend on quick and agile movements. That thought was soon dispelled when Krauser came charging at him with the speed of a panther.

Krauser attempted to hit Ryu with his '_Kaiser Kick'_ combination but Ryu just barely managed to sidestep the two kicks. The ground shook around the two combatants, a display of the new power that Krauser now had at his disposal. Ryu rolled away and prepared himself by assuming a guard position.

Krauser threw a few '_Blitz balls'_, ones that were considerably larger than the ones that he had used when he first challenged Ryu. Ryu attempted to duck under them, but to his horror, the blazing balls of energy tracked his movements and each ball hit him in the shoulders. Ryu fell to the ground and cried in pain.

As he looked up however, Krauser was dropping down on him with his '_Leg Tomahawk'_ attack. Ryu rolled to the side but quick as a flash, Krauser successfully used his '_Kaiser Kick'_ and launched him several feet away.  
  
He spat out a mouthful of blood, an injury already welling up inside him. Ryu struggled to get up again. Krauser was well renowned for his brutality, and he would get no respite from such devastating attacks, not even for a second. However, when he pulled himself up, Ryu noticed that Krauser was simply grinning down at Ryu.

Krauser had finally got his arrogant attitude back again, which had been thought lost after his defeats by both Terry Bogard and Ryu. Ryu was way out of his league, and realised that if by some miracle he was able to defeat Krauser, he would still have to contend with Sagat, Howard and their cronies.

From the way that Krauser and Sagat followed Geese's orders, it seemed like Krauser was only the appetiser. Even with all odds against him, Ryu still stood tall and decided to go out the same way he lived his entire life, by fighting.  
  
Ryu started thinking about his situation. His arms were weak after the '_Blitz Balls'_, and he was sure some of his ribs on the left side were at least cracked. His '_Shoryukens_' were definitely out, and his '_Hadoukens_' needed to be concentrated around his abdomen area, so he was out his greatest weapons.

Ryu would need to depend on his legs, but he realised with dismay that Krauser's stone like skin would probably just deflect his relatively weak '_Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyakus'_. He had developed a new technique (making a grand total of 4) that wouldn't require him to use up a huge drain in his ki, but it was a slow attack and he wasn't sure he could pull it off.

Still, it was his strongest Special technique, and he needed to break it in sooner or later. Ryu decided on a plan of action and charged at the behemoth of a man that was once Wolfgang Krauser.  
  
Krauser grinned at the incoming Ryu. He knew Ryu was a smart fighter, and would probably attempt to evade Krauser and attack him while he was vulnerable. He guessed that Ryu would dart to the left or right and attempt to strike him from behind.

As Ryu approached, Krauser held his arms out to his sides in an attempt to clothesline the charging warrior. Instead, Ryu charged right at the Strolheim noble, head butting him right in the face.

The iron like skin that Krauser now sported caused a huge gash on Ryu's forehead, as well as causing him to dazedly take a few steps back, but had broken Krauser's nose and had injured his left eye to the point that it was shut closed.

Ryu wasted no time and attempted a weak '_Shoryuken_' at Krauser's right eye, but caused more pain in his weakened arm as it did to Krauser's eye. Krauser attempted another '_Leg Tomohawk'_, but Ryu evaded this one as well.

Krauser then attempted a straight jab (which, with the density his skin now had, would have hurt as much as Ryu's strongest punches) at Ryu's head, but Ryu slipped past Krauser's arm, grabbed his shoulders and did his '_Tomoe_ _Nage_' on Krauser.

Ryu was not really what you would call strong in comparison to some fighters, but he was an incredible warrior, and despite Krauser weighing an inhuman amount more than he used to, Ryu still used Krauser's leverage against him, sending him hurtling him away with his simple throw. Krauser landed squarely in the head before crumpling in the ground.  
  
Enraged, Krauser did a Chinese get up and threw a 'Kaiser Wave DM'. However, his '_Kaiser Wave'_ looked more like some huge beam attack from Dragon Ball Z. Ryu sprinted to his left as fast as his legs would take him, and just as the beam approached, he desperately dived. He managed to just barely dodge the energy beam, but he could still feel the searing energy, and it scorched his feet.

As he got back up from the snow, he saw Krauser sailing towards him with his '_Kaiser Dual Sobat'_ drop kick. Ryu saw this as his opportunity. It might just be a suicide move, but it was his best bet of taking down the rampaging Strolheim Noble.

Just when Krauser was about to hit, Ryu did his newest move, the '_EX Joudan Sokutou Geri_.' The effect was devastating. Krauser was flipped backwards in mid- air, launched several feet away.

Krauser's legs seemed to just crumble inside of him. Loud, guttural screams erupted from his mouth, the pain from his broken feet overcoming his usually stoic acceptance of pain. The bones in Ryu's right foot seemed to be broken, and the rest of his legs seemed badly damaged as well, but he had finished the fight at least.  
  
Krauser attempted to pull himself up, but his legs might as well have been jelly, as his shattered bones could not possible hold up such a heavy body. Sagat huffed at Krauser, "Huh, so the boy defeated you even with your 'improvements,' how pathetic. Stand aside and let the God of Muey Thai handle this gnat."

Krauser roared in outrage. He held his hands above his head and charged up his ki. "The Strolheim line does not bow to nameless boys or weaklings from Thailand. I **WILL** . . . destroy this boy . . . **MYSELF**!" With that, Krauser let loose a '_Kaiser Wave DM'_ on the ground behind him, and propelled himself straight at Ryu.

Ryu cringed and gathered together all the ki left in his body to prepare himself for the greatest move in his arsenal. The approaching Kaiser held his clenched fist at Ryu, attempting to rip his head off with the momentum. "DIE BOY! Screamed Krauser as he approached, and as he was about to hit the wandering warrior, Ryu crouched and performed his '_Shin Shoryuken lv-3 SC_.'

Ryu's already weakened arm's bones shattered when it came into contact with Krauser's iron like skin, but on the plus side, Krauser's ribs broke and the Strolheim noble collapsed into a heap in front of Ryu.  
  
Ryu knelt in front of his defeated opponent, simply stating, "I won" in an amazed voice, as if he had trouble believing it himself. The bought was much more brutal than the tournament fights Ryu was beginning to become renowned for.

Geese chuckled at Krauser's fate, "It seems that Krauser simply was not enough for the boy. His use for our little alliance seems to have been overestimated, however, he seems to have served the boy up for us. Raiden, Balrog, take the boy."

Ryu could do nothing but stare at his assailants, too badly hurt and spent from his battle with Krauser. Just as Balrog bent over to grab Ryu, a blue ball of ki hit him in the head, causing him to stumble dazedly backward.  
  
Geese Howard and his minions looked over to find Ken Masters in his '_Hadouken_' pose, smoke coming out of his hands. Ken and his team of warriors were in an attack formation, ready to engage in the team's first battle.  
  
Geese's minions were all startled to see such a diverse group of warriors standing before them. Ken Masters, Eiji Kisaragi, Shizuka Kusanagi, K', Maxima, Kula Diamond, Angel, Rose, Blue Mary, Benimaru Nikaido. For now, Geese Howard's group was outnumbered, especially since Krauser was doing nothing more than bleeding in the snow.

However, Sagat and Geese were far from worried, infuriated was a more appropriate term. As powerful as they were, Sagat and Geese considered themselves equal to twenty times the power of the people in front of them.

To them, the mercenaries and warriors before them were irritating gnats interrupting their business. The only thing that put them a bit off guard was why so many of their enemies were gathered together at the same time.  
  
K', not wanting to lose the element of surprise, barked his commands to the team. "Masters, Kula, Rose; you take Howard. Nikaido, take the boxer. Ryan, you take the fat wrestler. Kisaragi, take the one with the staff. Maxima, take out the tall wrestler. Kusanagi, I want you to support us by sniping at anyone who seems to be in too much trouble with your arrows. Go!"

As the team charged at their enemies, K' held back Angel to secretly give her some specific commands. "I know your history at NESTS, and you're the only one willing to do what needs to be done.

'Kisaragi's surveillance shows that Howard wants Masters' little friend for some reason. Howard thinks big; torturing him isn't what he has in mind. If he fits into Howard's plans for more power, then it's better off if he's dead. If it looks like Howard is going to win, I want you to kill the kid."

Angel listened to all this with a smile on her face, and didn't seem fazed by such an ominous duty. "Masters is probably going to throw us in the slammer if we kill his friend right now when no one knows who's going to come up top, so for now, just harass whoever you feel like and offer support when you need to."

Angel saluted, confirming her orders. She then posed in her usual cow pose and teleported away.  
  
Geese charged up a souped up '_Raging Storm DM'_ for the approaching warriors, but Angel appeared right behind him and kicked him in the testicles. Quick as she appeared, Angel teleported away again, and as the mighty Geese stumbled in pain, he was subject to a '_Hadouken_', an '_Aura Soul Spark lv-1 SC'_, and a '_Diamond Edge DM'_ all at the same time.

Angel quickly attacked all of the villains gathered. She appeared in front of Zangief and did her '_Senseless Fist_' kick (quite contradictory but that's what she named it) to his face.

Reappearing before Raiden, Angel grabbed him and kicked his considerable bulk into the air with her '_Mad Murder Roulette_.'

Balrog attempted his '_Turn Punch'_ when she appeared in front of him but the agile young girl did her '_Parasol Spin'_ to evade the attack before countering with her devastating '_A Full_ _Moon Evening'_ punch, sending the legendary boxer hurtling away.

As she teleported away, Billy saw what was happening and did his '_Whirlwind Cane'_ in an attempt to hit Angel before she appeared. Angel was way ahead of him, and actually teleported behind Billy to deliver her '_Go Go Futen Girl'_ combo.

As she appeared in front of Sagat however, the Muey Thai Emperor did his '_Tiger Uppercut_' and sent Angel to the ground, the wind knocked out of her.  
  
By now, the heroes had all engaged their enemies, and ki was flying all around the snowy fields. Sagat picked Angel up by the head, attempting to do his '_Tiger Rage'_ by repeatedly smashing her face in. However, Sagat ducked his head to the left, letting one of Shizuka's arrows whistle right past.

The Emperor of Muey Thai had inhuman perception and speed. Just as well, the arrow would have hit him right in his last good eye otherwise. Sagat spotted Shiuka in the distance, but the distraction was all that was needed to K' to send a flaming fist right into Sagat's chest, performing his '_Heat Drive DM_.'

Sagat dropped Angel, who wasted no time in teleporting away to bother someone else. Sagat pulled himself up, appraising the seemingly frail bodied K'. "So you are the one they call the current 'King of Fighters.' You look even weaker than Kyo Kusanagi boy."

K' took off his sunglasses so he could fearlessly look Sagat right in the eye and say, "For comparing me to that pig Kusanagi, I will gladly make you eat your teeth. Some 'Muey Thai God' you are."

As he said this, K' kept creeping closer to the towering Sagat. "Letting garbage like Adon take your crown in your absence, and having the same fighting style as that bumbling fool Joe Higashi.

'Huh, Joe Higashi, a man I defeated with one punch at KoF. That man is less than nothing. Small Gods for small-minded fools. Muey Thai must be weak if shit like Higashi and you practice it. In fact, let me show you how weak it is right now." With that, K' and Sagat traded punches.  
  
Sagat quickly got the upper hand, parrying one of K's punches and countering with his '_Tiger Blow_.' However, as K' was thrown in the air, he launched one of his new '_Air Triggers'_ at Sagat, sending a scorching hot fireball careening towards the Muey Thai Emperor.

Sagat blocked the blow, but still managed to get burnt on his right arm. K' did a Recovery Roll and came back at Sagat with his '_Minute Spike_.' K' usually kept attacking his opponents, not letting them have a chance to recover or get their bearings.

Usually, this worked against weaker fighters, which was why K' had won so many KoF victories. The Koreans, the Kyokugen Team, the Gorgeous Team, even the Garou Team all bowed to his superior ability. K' was now fighting with Sagat however, and his experiences with a REAL Muey Thai warrior were non-existent.  
  
K' tried to trick Sagat by changing into his '_Narrow Spike'_, but Sagat would have none of that and blocked low, before attacking with his '_Tiger Crush_.' K' was now on the defensive.

Sagat was an experienced, honourable warrior, and K''s dirty tricks would not phase him. Sagat was also more powerful than the relatively inexperienced K'. If K' wanted to win, it would have to be with normal fighting techniques.

Sagat charged at K' with a flurry of knees and elbows, to which the ex-NESTS soldier could only evade. K' was only just barely missing all of Sagat's overwhelming attacks, and would need to think of a new plan of attack before he was mowed down by the behemoth.

In truth, it was K''s pride that led him to a one on one duel with Sagat, while sending three people to take on Geese. A fake left kick by Sagat put K' on guard, leaving his right side vulnerable. Sagat capitalised and led with a low kick and performed his '_Tiger Raid SC_,' sending K' hurtling away.  
  
Sagat quickly sensed impending danger and turned to see another arrow hurtling towards him. Sagat caught the arrow and chuckled, spotting Shizuka off in a tree in the distance. He charged up his '_Tiger Cannon SC'_ and sent the gigantic ball of ki right at Shizuka.

Shizuka calmly nocked another arrow and dove off the tree, shooting the arrow at the God of Muey Thai. Shizuka managed to land on her feet and sprinted away just in time to avoid the ki blast. The blast simply disintegrated the tree trunk and didn't even weaken. The beam was still travelling off in the distance.  
  
The '_Tiger Cannon SC'_ was so big that Sagat was blind to whatever was in the path of the ki. Since he had to recover after launching such a powerful Super Combo, he could not react in time to avoid the arrow that was whistling his way. The arrow pierced through Sagat's inhuman muscles, and lay embedded in his right thigh.

Shizuka's distraction gave K' the time to recover and he asses the situation. Sagat's right leg gave out form under him, and K' wasted no time and tried to capitalise. He ran forward and did a quick kick at the arrow to weaken the leg even further.

As Sagat roared in pain and swiped blindly at his assailant, K' used his newly developed Desperation Move – the '_Heaven Drive DM_.' K' twirled around with a couple of_ Claw Bites_, before sending Sagat straight into the air and kicking him back down.

K' now had the advantage, and decided to make full use of Sagat's injury to obtain victory. Most warriors would have bulked at such barbaric tactics, but K' was no warrior, just a mercenary. He would do what was needed to win.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
Eiji dodged another swipe delivered by Billy Kane, before doing a '_Shadow A_ttack,' allowing him to move very quickly away from Billy. Eiji then threw a '_Steel Wave Slasher'_ at Billy, hoping to put Billy off-guard. Billy simply responded with his '_Flaming Hurricane DM_,' absorbing the blast before charging up his high-tech cane's flames to throw at Eiji.

As Billy let the flames go, Eiji did another '_Shadow Attack'_ and reappeared behind Billy, attempting a '_Bone Cutter_.' Billy dodged the attack by doing a pole vault with his '_Sparrow_ _Drop'_ attack.

Eiji saw Billy coming at him from above, and caught the cane with his Sais. "Why don't you work for us Kisaragi?" tempted Billy, "we've worked together before. You know how well Geese pays, and we can even arrange a 'private session' for you and the entire Sakazaki family. Besides, do you really want to be a lapdog for Masters?"  
  
The two men strained, each trying to outmuscle the other and free their prospective weapons. "Tempting offer Billy, but while working for the straight and narrow is annoying, I'm guaranteed no backstabbing - which is never possible working for Howard – and I'm guaranteed a pay check. There's no money to be made with Geese Howard when Howard Corp got seized."

Another of Shizuka's arrows came at Billy, who drove one end of the cane to the ground, before leaping up and grabbing the top end of the cane. The arrow missed its mark and Billy shinnied down the cane like a fireman going down a pole. Eiji released his Sais and engaged in a dance of blades, ending with his '_Shadow Slicer_.' Billy managed to block every attack with his cane, though just barely.

"Besides," added Eiji, "the Kusanagi hate Yagami don't they? I'm sure I can arrange for them to help me slit his throat. Don't you forget what happened at the 95 tournament?" The two former teammates were evenly matched, trading blow for blow with their weapons.

**Elsewhere**  
  
Benimaru looked more like he was at an island resort than in a hectic battlefield. He hadn't even charged his powers yet, as evident with the fact that his hair was still down. Balrog rushed at Benimaru with another '_Dashing Straight_.' Benimaru simply leant to the left and let Balrog rush past.

The force of Balrog's attack sent a huge gust of wind around, making Benimaru's hair swish around. Benimaru made a bid deal of running his hand through his hair with his eyes closed, as if he were in a shampoo ad. 'Imagine sending someone as beautiful as me against such a disgusting brute,' thought Benimaru.

He was hoping that Kyo would show up so he could outdo him. Truthfully, that's the only reason he agreed to Saisyu's summons. He pretty much thought that this mercenary thing was too bothersome.  
  
Benimaru took a step forward and let Balrog run past with yet another '_Dashing Straight._' The boxer was strong, but he was also horribly stupid. Benimaru was getting tired, and decided to finish the fight (perhaps start was a better term).

"You pansy-ass fag boy!" roared the irritated and infuriated Balrog, "Come get what's coming to you!" With that, Balrog charged up his mighty '_Gigaton Blow lv-3 SC'_ and rushed straight at the narcissist.

Benimaru sighed and activated his '_Raikou Ken SDM_.' Balrog had no way no stop his attack, so he rushed straight into the storm of electricity erupting from Benimaru's fist.

Balrog was fried from head to toe, and when the SDM finished, Balrog was stumbling around like a drunkard. Benimaru was surprised, he was hoping that the blast would kill Balrog, but lo and behold, the boxer was still there.

"All you do is stand around looking ugly. Just lay down and die," Benimaru casually said. Balrog punched his head a few times to get his bearing, and put his guard up. Benimaru sighed and got in his Muey Thai stance, hoping to finish the boxer off before his new leopard skin muscle shirt got any dirtier.  
  
**Elsewhere**

Geese dodged an arrow, a '_Hadouken,_' a '_Soul Spark'_ and a '_Diamond Breath'_ all in rapid succession. After the initial surprise attack by Angel, Geese had quickly recovered and was in command of the battle.

If fighting three people at once fazed the powerful criminal, he surely wasn't showing it. All he was showing was the Haikyokusaiken techniques he was renowned for, and the power of the Scrolls of Immortality.

As Rose, Kula and Ken tried to rush at him all at once; Geese performed his '_Raging_ _Storm DM'_ attack and sent them all hurtling away. Geese laughed and addressed Ken, who was on the ground moaning. "So Masters, why are you here? You're meddling and wanting to do the right thing will merely get you killed boy."  
  
Geese picked up Ken's prone figure and looked him right in the eyes. Ken merely stared back, "I figured that once your political enemies are gone, your business rivals would be next. Besides, I'd rather the lousy government we have over being led by a bastard like you."

Before Geese could respond, Kula was at his back, attempting to pacify him by freezing him in a block of ice with her '_Ice Coffin'_ grab. Geese smiled, and the ice stopped spreading at his arms. Geese merely shook and the ice shattered away.

Geese looked menacingly down at the gentle Kula. Kula stared at Geese's eyes, orbs that conveyed pure evil and unimaginable power. She shook at the knees and collapsed. "Pathetic girl, you need to be taught your manners, never interrupt the adults while they are speaking."

Geese charged up the power he had gained through the Scrolls of Immortality, while Kula could only watch and whimper. "Your punishment today will be death!" With that, Geese let loose with his almighty '_Deadly Rave SDM_.'

The power of Geese's deadly combo would surely kill the young Kula, who felt her life slipping away with every hit. 'That's it, I'm done for,' thought Kula as she took another blow to the head, 'at least I can see Foxy again, in the other world.'

Geese charged up the final ki blast that would surely spell doom for the ex-NESTS soldier. Rose was still unconscious, and Ken was struggling to get to his feet, in no condition to rescue the teenager. Geese let loose the final hit of his '_Deadly Rave SDM'_ . . . and got nothing but air.  
  
**Elsewhere**

Twenty meters away, Angel put down the shaking Kula. She had come at the last minute and teleported her to safety. Kula blinked and looked at her saviour. "Angel? Why? I've never done anything for you. Diana and I, we were trying to put you in jail for killing Foxy. You tried to kill me!"

Angel was taken aback at that. "I never did anything to Foxy! And I never tried to hurt you!" explained the Latino bimbo, "it was K9999. I just went along with what he told me to do. I just watched, that's all."

Kula thought back to the Cliffside battle at the end of King of Fighters 2001. When she thought about it, she really only did fight K9999. Angel was off to the side just watching. And all this time she and Diana believed that Angel didn't care about friends or comrades. They had thought her a murderer.

"I didn't want to hurt Ms. Foxy, she was alright to me," clarified Angel, "she was only mean to me. She didn't want to hurt me like everyone always else in my life wants to."

'Everyone in her life wants to hurt her?' thought Kula, 'what does she mean by that?'. She didn't know what to say, but realised she still hadn't said something important to her teammate. "Thank you for saving my life Angel," thanked the grateful Kula. Angel beamed from ear to ear,

"Shucks. That's nothing between team ma-." Suddenly, Angel stopped talking abruptly, and looked down her top. Right above were her heart should be was a hole the size of an apple. Kula realised this too and was shocked to see that she could see right out the other side.  
  
Angel fell, slowly, while Kula got up and caught her. Kula looked up and saw the terrifying image of Geese Howard grinning down at them, his hand outstretched and smoking still. He had evidently shot Angel with a beam of piercing, deadly ki. Kula looked down and saw that Angel's eyes were open wide, and were vacant. She had seen those eyes once before, she had seen it in Foxy's eyes when she died.

Ken ran down to the women and was shocked to see what had happened. His grand plans all seemed to go up in smoke. His people were losing, and had lost a member of the team on their very first mission. Kula checked Angel's pulse but that was just a formality. Kula knew the horrible truth even before she found not a trace of life on Angel's neck– Angel was dead.

* * *

_Next chapter - the conclusion of the first battle_


	4. The Stalemate

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, don't sue me because all characters are owned by other SNKPlaymore or Capcom.

* * *

Ryu was leaning by a tree, pretty much forgotten by all the warriors. He desperately wanted to get up and join the fight, but he wasn't even able to stand on his own two feet. All he could do was watch and pray that Ken would somehow turn the tide against Geese and his minions.  
  
Zangief and Maxima were grappling each other, holding onto each other's shoulders. Maxima had yet to employ his mighty '_Maxima Cannon DM' _from his chest, he was waiting for his battle analysis of his enemy to be complete. Once that happened, Maxima would be able to hit Zangief in whatever weak spots he had, and finish this match more efficiently. Still, Zangief's powerful frame seemed to be overpowering Maxima's robotic shell, and Maxima needed to take some pressure off while he waited for his data analysis to be completed. "Hey buddy, do you huff huff really trust Howard? I mean, he won't care if I beat urrf your dick to the ground," said Maxima, attempting to distract the huge Russian.  
  
"Nothing can stop the Red Cyclone," was Zangief's strained reply, "be a arrgh goodsy liddle guy and just stop the ruffsy tuffsy." "Red Cyclone? Come on buddy, what's with hrrm the Soviet name?" "Zangief is pride of Soviet Russia, he fights for Howard to destroy capitalist pigs!" With that, Zangief's patriotic spiel gave him the strength to give Maxima a suplex, starting his '_Final Atomic Buster SC_.' After two suplexes, Zangief gave Maxima a mighty toss in their air for his spinning pile driver to end the move, but as Maxima feel downwards, he performed his '_Bunker Buster DM_,' crushing Zangief's head with over two hundred kilos of his robotic mass.  
  
As Maxima dusted of the carbon residue that always seemed to appear on him after the move, he was amazed to see Zangief get back on his feet. 'That's ridiculous,' he thought, 'I should've turned his head to putty with that!' The hardest part of Zangief's body was his head, and his skull really didn't have much to protect anyways. The two of them grabbed each other and resumed their battle of strength, each attempting to outmuscle and overpower the other.  
  
"Come on, buddy, listen to what you're saying," said Maxima, attempting to reason with the self proclaimed Red Cyclone, "you're fighting for something that's been defunct for decades. Why fight for the Soviet Union when it doesn't exist?" Zangief looked at Maxima with confusion, but did not let up on the assault. "What do you mean? Mother Russia is mighty and would never fall to the capitalist pigs." Maxima realised that the thickheaded buffoon was even more ignorant than he thought. Rather than g into a full explanation about the history of the Cold War, Maxima simply replied with, "read the history books buddy, there is no Soviet Union." Zangief frowned, and the two strained even harder against each other. "Well, huurrr at least Mr. Howard will beat capitalists, so Zangief fight for Mr. Howard." Maxima's battle analysis was complete at this point, but he didn't attack Zangief just yet, he had an idea that might just turn the battle for his new allies. "Zan – arrgh Zangief. Howard has tricked you! He used to be a billionaire that didn't care what he had to do to maintain his money. He's the biggest capitalist you'll ever meet in the world. And his friends are all just as bad!"  
  
At that, Zangief stopped his assault, and Maxima let go of the Russian behemoth. Maxima looked over at where Raiden and Blue Mary were duking it out, and Zangief followed his lead.

* * *

Mary was subject to many of Raiden's attacks and was being dominated by the Australian wrestler. No matter how hard Mary tried, she could not land any of her grapples on Raiden. The wrestler was much to heavy for Mary to use any of her techniques. Mary tried her '_Rising Arrow'_, but Raiden quickly grabbed her leg before she could hit him. Raiden suddenly blew his '_Poison Breath' _at Blue Mary's eyes, blinding her and then throwing her head first into the ground. He then picked her up again and performed his '_Destruction Drop SDM_,' on the weakened and blinded Blue Mary. As Raiden let Blue Mary drop, Mary coughed out bright red blood from an internal wound, she was obviously too hurt to continue.  
  
Raiden placed his foot on Mary's head and started putting his weight on her, while Blue Mary only groaned. Raiden was about to finish her off when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. Raiden turned around and saw Zangief frowning at him. "What are you doing you commie moron. I'm busy and I don't need your help. Go find your own victim." Suddenly, Zangief grabbed Raiden by the neck and performed his '_Final Atomic Buster lv-3 SC_.' Maxima ran up to the two wrestlers, and as Zangief completed his move, Maxima unleashed his '_Arc Enemy HSDM_.' Maxima drilled Raiden deep into the snow and when he got up, an arrow landed directly into the middle of Raiden's neck, silencing him forever.

  


* * *

  
Kula was in the same rage she was in when K9999 killed Foxy. The gentleness and mercy she usually showe to her opponents all but vanished, and she relentlessly went at Geese. Again, she could have done something to save her friend but again she was too slow and didn't even realise when danger was around. She had vowed never to let her guard down again after Foxy's death, but she wasn't there for Angel either. This time however, she wasn't going to let her friend's murderer get away.  
  
Geese still had his cocky grin as he blocked all of Kula's mighty blows, but he was having trouble finding the right opening. He grimaced as her noticed Rose getting up again and Ken charging up his ki. Kula's attacks were too haphazard to allow for any teamwork, and they were waiting on the sides to relieve her when she was worn out from her efforts. Kula might have been attacking ferociously, but she was far from mindlessly swinging. She unexpectedly ducked low and performed her '_Slider Shoot_,' hitting Geese low. She then proceeded to combo in her '_Critical Ice_,' pushing Geese away with her ice, before cancelling into her '_Diamond Edge DM._'  
  
As Geese stumbled away from Kula's onslaught, Ken moved in and performed his '_Shinryuu ken SC lv-3,_' uppercutting Geese high into the air. As Geese landed, he performed a Recovery Roll and performed his '_Raging Storm DM_,' knocking both Ken and Kula away with waves of dark ki. Geese laughed menacingly at the two warriors. Though they did manage to hurt him quite a bit, their efforts still weren't enough to topple the powerhouse. "You can't escape from death. No one can compete with the powers of the divine. The Scroll of Immortality might be gone, but their power lives in me!" taunted the mighty Geese Howard. "Really?" a new voice added, not at all intimidated at Geese's power, "your pathetic power seems pitiful to me. No one but those born of the divine can handle such power. I've seen and crushed your type before." All eyes turned to see a handsome young man with brown hair, white jacket and jeans looking down at Geese Howard. It was Kyo Kusanagi.

* * *

"What the hell's going on?" demanded Saisyu. He and Diana were frantically pressing buttons on their controls board at the Masters HQ. The technicians were frantically trying to get reading, but since the battle started, all they were getting was static with a few flashes of information now and again. They had no idea how the battle was going and if anyone else had entered or left the battle. "Billions of dollars of technology and it's all for nothing!" In his frustration, Saisyu performed a '_Yami barai' _at the control board, disintegrating a million dollars in machinery. Despite his usually casual demeanour, Saisyu was deeply worried about his wife. Even though she could handle herself and was better trained than any of the mercenaries he hired, he still put Shizuka in a battle with the most dangerous criminals in the world.  
  
Diana was deep in thought and came up with a possible conclusion as to what was happening. "I believe that the massive amount of energy being exchanged in the battle is interfering with out sensors. We've had the same problem with mass ki manipulation before at NESTS."  
  
Just then, one of the technicians approached Saisyu. "Sir, our long range sensors are not having any problems at the moment, so Ms. Diana is probably right about the ki fluctuations causing such disturbances in our data. However, we are detecting a massive airship approaching the battle, ETA 15 minutes." Saisyu frowned and looked at the airship on one of the monitors. He paled as he noticed a logo on one side, but he wanted to be absolutely sure his eyes weren't lying. "Magnify please," he commanded one of the technicians, and the monitors displayed a zoomed in version of the image. His eyes were dead on; the logo was of an R in a circle. "It's Rugal and probably the rest of the vermin," stated Saisyu. Diana smashed the table with a fist. If the rest of the escaped criminals managed to join the fray, Kula would be done for.  
  
"Were you trained to fly aircraft?" Saisyu asked Diana. Diana meekly nodded, scared to death about losing the little girl she had always thought of as a daughter. Saisyu turned to one of the technicians and commanded, "Ready the prototype airship for take off." The technician went wide-eyed and said, "Sir, the cloaking device and weapon systems are not working yet, I strongly suggest you don't go forward with this."  
  
"Do it," was Saisyu's reply, "I myself will be the weapon, and it doesn't matter if we announce ourselves to the world if whatever Geese is planning works out. All I need is something to get us there before Rugal arrives."  
"What's the point?" Diana asked, "We're in New York and they're on the other side of the continent. How long do you it will take us to get to Alaska?"  
Saisyu smiled, "With the airship some of my companies have been developing? I'd say only about 20 minutes."

* * *

Geese and Kyo stood face to face, each smiling arrogantly at the other. "Hahaha, Kusanagi! Finally, someone worthy of fighting me. None of the filler people from the KoF have given me any entertainment. It's as if the same jokes of fighters appear in the tournament every year just because people are fanboys. Well, now it's just the important people in a proper battle. Though, I have to admit, your ancient martials arts are simply too outdated compared to my Haikyokuseiken."  
  
"Old man, the only thing outdated here is you. Imagine having to rely on the Scroll of Immortality. A piece of crap that my ancestors cared nothing about. You know why? It's because the Kusanagi bloodline is too much for such magical trinkets. Even street punks like the Bogard brothers beat your ass. But you know what? You're right about annoying wimps and novelty fighters appearing every year at the KoF. You can only crush the same bothers and jokes so many times before it becomes routine. Too bad Yagami blew you and your bitches away back in '96 before I could."  
  
"There have been improvements since then boy. I don't think that the **OLD** King of Fighters can handle the powers that I now wield. No wonder you've skipped town during every KoF."  
  
"Old King? Dude, when you were the champ, you were beaten by the Hungry Wimps, I mean Wolves. I'm done with talking; it's too much work. I've got a date tonight and I want your ass roasted long before that." In his mind, Kyo thought, 'If I don't get back long before that, Yuki will roast MY ass." Turning to Ken, Kyo yelled, "Masters, if you let anyone we've hired interfere with my match, I'll whup yo ass!" Kyo addressed Geese again after the arrogant remark, "Well old man, let's go!"  
  
"Haha, boy, today I will personally stain my hands with your blood."  
  
With that, the two powerhouses charged at each other. Kyo led with his '_212 Shiki: Kototsuki _You' while Geese led with his '_Jaie Ken_.' The two attacks cancelled each other out and the two combatants stumbled back from each other. Kyo did a recovery roll and leaped into the air with his '_R.E.D. Kick_,' but Geese met him with his '_Joudan Atemi Nage' _counter. Geese grabbed Kyo by the leg and threw him on the ground roughly with a yell of "Predictable!" Not taking any chances with such a powerful opponent, Geese immediately performed the _'Raging Storm DM_,' blowing Kyo straight into the air. Not letting up for a moment, Geese leaped into the air and attacked Kyo with his '_Hishou Nichirin Zan_.' As Kyo landed, Geese charged up all his powers and let loose with his '_Deadly Rave SDM_.' As Geese let loose his greatest move, he super cancelled the last hit and instead made the already overwhelming move even more damaging by grabbing Kyo and letting loose with his new '_Rashoumon DM_.'  
  
Kyo was sent hurtling away by the power of Geese's new move, and was heading head first towards the tree that Ryu was resting on. Kula gasped that Kyo was so overpowered so easily, Ken went slack jawed and Ryu closed his eyes, his body right in the path of Kyo's fall. Suddenly, poof! Kyo reappeared near where Kula and Ken lay, cradled in Angel's arms.

* * *

Pushing the pain away, Sagat performed his '_Tiger Uppercut_,' putting K' once again on the defensive. Despite the arrow sticking out of his leg, Sagat was handling himself, and the match was dead even. Sagat turned away from K' for a second and performed his '_Tiger Cannon SC_,' at Shizuka. Shizuka had launched another arrow at Sagat, but that simply disintegrated as the ki engulfed it. Shizuka was hit directly in the chest with the ki and collapsed in a heap.  
  
Sagat brought his arm up to the side to block another of K''s attacks, not even turning to look at him. He performed his '_Tiger Crush' _and blew K' away. Just then, the area around Sagat darkened as he was engulfed in a shadow. As Sagat looked up, he saw Zangief's enormous body coming at him with a '_Body Press_.' Zangief landed on Sagat and squashed him with his massive bulk. As Zangief rolled off, Maxima landed on Sagat with his '_Bunker Buster DM_.' K' picked himself off the ground and frowned at Zangief. Maxima quickly got up and grabbed K''s arm. "No Dash-Man, he's with us." K' shook himself free of Maxima's grip and spat on the ground, "My ass he is. If this garbage turns on Howard's men, how soon until he turns on us?"

  
"Zangief is loyal and will help big fat Canadian and his little friend in sexy leather. Zangief and the big fat Canadian would have been here earlier, but we had to help the blondie back to your airship," Zangief proclaimed. K' grunted in displeasure, before shoving both of the human behemoths down with one arm each, showing his incredible power. K' himself ducked and allowed a '_Tiger Shot' _to sail on over his head. K' enjoyed crushing opponents by himself, but he never lost sight of what was important. Sagat was now fighting three warriors at once with an arrow sticking out of his leg. It seemed that the tables had turned on the escapees.

  


* * *

  
Angel smiled down at Kyo, but the heir of the Kusanagi was not the least bit amused. "Let go of me woman!" screamed an indignant Kyo. He jumped off of Angel's arms without even so much as a thank you and turned to face Ken. "Masters, I thought I told you to make sure none of our men interfere with my fight!" Ken was still flabbergasted at Angel's reappearance, and could only stutter, "but she, I, she was, then I was." Kula had already fainted, believing she had seen the Mexican bombshell's ghost or angel or devil. It had to be something supernatural. Angel looked saddened that Kyo had not seemed the least bit appreciative of her efforts. "Um, weren't you gonna get hurt or something?" Kyo took that comment as an insult, "Do you really think I'd let myself be beaten by an old codger like Geese Howard? Give me some credit babe." Kyo charged his powers, revealing to everyone that he had only been toying with Geese the whole time.  
  
Angel unconsciously scratched the exposed skin where Geese Howard had blasted her. The skin had completely healed, and not even a scar remained. It was as if she was never hurt in the first place. Angel then shrugged and stretched her arms, she was used to shabby treatment at NESTS, but at least now she was having quite a bit more fun with some exciting people. Suddenly she lurched forward, and noticed yet another gaping hole in her skin, this time on the other side of her ample chest. Kyo, Ken and Angel looked behind them to notice Geese Howard in the same pose he was in the first time he had killed Angel. However, this time he looked perplexed as to why the silver haired warrior was still prancing around. It was not like Geese Howard to be afraid though, more confused and irritated.  
  
"Oww! Not again!" whined Angel, once again falling to the snow. Kyo checked to see that Angel was still alive, and when he noticed that this time she still had a pulse, he turned and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "OK old fart. Now I've scoped you out, we can take it seriously." Kyo leaped up with his '_R.E.D. Kick' _again, while Geese prepared himself with another '_Joudan Atemi Nage_.' However, this time Kyo's kick was so strong that Geese wasn't able to counter it, and as a result, Geese was driven right onto the ground. "What's wrong ya old bastard?" taunted Kyo, "arthritis finally kicking in?" The outraged Geese lunged at the Kusanagi, but Kyo simply did his Strong '_427 Shiki: Hikigane_,' and sent Geese hurtling away. Kyo ran forward to continue his onslaught.  
  
Meanwhile, Kula had woken up, and Angel was trying to get back on her feet. Kula got up and attempted to bring Angel down to the ground, trying to nurse Angel's wound. "Easy there Angel, don't make it any worse." Angel simply smiled and relaxed for a bit, happy that someone was concerned for her. "It's OK Kula, just give me two minutes and I'll be ready again. Look – see." Angel pointed to the wound, and Kula noticed that she could already see blood quickly clotting over it. Kula also noticed that the wound that had killed her only minutes ago was gone. Only a strategically placed hole above her right breast was in its place. Angel didn't mind, her outfit had many gaping holes in the right places anyway.  
  
"How?" enquired a perplexed Ken, joining the two women. "How what?" asked a confused Angel, as if coming back to life was a normal occurrence. "Angel, how come you're alive? You died in my arms not five minutes ago," asked Kula.  
  
"Oh, that," said the beaming Angel, finally understanding. "Well, I didn't get anything fancy like beams from hands or control of ice or fire in NESTS. You can see that I got something because my hair changed colour." Angel pointed to her hair, which was an unnatural light silver, something prevalent in most NESTS agents. Kula knew that a side effect of NESTS genetic tampering included hair colour change, and it symbolised that the agent was loyal enough to undergo such treatments. Kula had assumed Angel's teleportation and superhuman physique were her mutations, but this was not the case. "I simply got experimented on and got this really neat healing factor thing. Makes me heal from almost anything."  
  
Ken and Kula were stunned. NESTS had invented immortality. With this, Angel had no chance of dieing. Or so it seemed. "Angel, are there any limitations to your powers?" enquired Ken. At this, Angel lost her jubilant smile and seemed a little nervous. She looked around and seemed fearful of everything. She looked at Kyo and K' and frowned. She looked at Ken and bit her lip. Lastly she looked at Kula, the fear evident in her face. Kula and Ken understood; Angel's training had left her unable to trust a single person. It was evident there were weaknesses in her abilities, but she didn't want to reveal them in case they could be used against her. It hurt Kula that Angel did not trust her, but given her attitude to her since they were reunited, she shouldn't have been surprised. However, Angel quickly adopted her happy-go-lucky personality and smiled her warm and friendly smile. "Let's go help Mr. Benimaru and Mr. Eiji!" she exclaimed, running straight into battle. Kula and Ken smiled and ran back into battle.

* * *

Shizuka woke up to someone slapping her in the face. "Ow, ow! Stop, Saisyu and Kyo will kill you when he finds out you woke me up like that," Shizuka mumbled. She opened her eyes and saw Saisyu and Kyo standing over her. Kyo helped his mother to her feet and the Kusanagi family rejoined their hired hands. Shizuka noticed Raiden's body, and Sagat, Balrog, Billy and Krauser, knocked out, bound by some form of high tech handcuffs. Ken noticed Shizuka displaying an interest in the cuffs and told her about them, "New prototype energy suppressors. No mana or anything can be generated by the person these things are equipped on. Heidern would have used these to transport our criminal friends if the government decided to accept the contract. They decided to spend the money on a certain unprovoked war on another nation than to defend themselves from the scum in our own country."  
  
K' and Kyo met eye-to-eye, and started playing stare down at each other. K' was eagre to prove his worth to the young Kusanagi heir who he owed his powers to. Maxima was at his back, ready to hold down the rampaging ex-NESTS mercenary if he had to. Kyo was more amused than anything, confident that he could pacify his 'clone' at any time if he had to.  
  
Angel, who was trained in first aid, was treating Blue Mary's injuries. The former policewoman was still unconscious, and was supported with full blown IV stands and oxygen respirator. Apparently Angel had found that she had a punctured lung and had lost a lot of blood, so she was receiving some medical blood that was fortunately stored in Saisyu's new airship. Apart from Blue Mary and Kula, Shizuka was the most injured, but thankfully she didn't have any broken ribs from Sagat's '_Tiger Cannon SC_.' Kula's arm was supported on a sling, Rose had already had her head wound stitched up by Angel and Ken walked with a slight limp, but everyone else had gotten away with minor cuts and bruises. However, two people were conspicuous in their absence.  
  
"Where's Howard and Ryu?" asked Shizuka. This prompted Kyo to kick the ground in frustration and K' spat on the ground in disgust. Maxima elaborated, "We had everyone but Howard apprehended, and your son was wiping the floor with him. Until the rest of the escapees arrived in Rugal's new air ship. It turns out that they salvaged that mana suppressor that Heidern attempted to transport them with, and activated it right in the middle of the battlefield. We had to retreat, since only Kyo, Kisaragi, Zangief and I were able to continue being effective in battle under those conditions. Geese Howard escaped, and Vega snuck in somehow and made off with Ryu. They would have killed us since I scanned about one hundred troops inside that airship, all with guns, but they retreated. I'm assuming they detected your husband's airship approaching and left in a hurry just to be safe. Well, at least we know that Ryu is the pivotal point in their plans."  
  
K' looked up as if he just remembered something and strolled over to Angel, before slapping her hard across the face. "Did I or did I not tell you that I wanted him dead before Howard could get him?" he condemned Angel. Angel shielded her face with her arms and closed her eyes in anticipation of a beating, but before K' could rain down blows on the poor Latina girl, a wall of ice appeared to protect her. Kula looked infuriated at K' and Ken strode over to K' and grabbed him by the shirt with both hands. "Leave her alone you bastard. I will not have you people murder anyone here. If you had killed my friend I would have locked you up and threw you before Heidern like the rest of these dogs." K' shoved Ken away and eyeballed him.  
  
Diana looked on unapprovingly as Kula helped Angel to her feet to continue helping Blue Mary. "Kula! Why are you helping that bitch? Don't you remember what she did to Foxy?" Angel looked about ready to cry, but the younger Kula started patting her back in support. Kula was 16 years old by now, and much of her ignorance was replaced by pragmatism. Kula could make her own decisions. After saying a few words of encouragement to the disheartened Angel, Kula turned to the woman who had been like a mother to her and stared at her with contempt, "I don't really know Diana. What **DID **she do to Foxy? Killing her was one thing that she **DIDN'T** do, that I know now." Diana didn't listen to a word that was said to her. Losing Foxy was akin to loosing a twin sister. She would never forgive anyone who was even slightly connected to her death.  
  
"Who killed Raiden?" demanded Ken, "This is despicable. What sort of heroes are we supposed to be if we resort to killing our captives?"  
"That would be me," stated Shizuka nonchalantly, while Kyo had a look on his face that clearly said to not press the point further. Ken was shocked that the kindly Kusanagi would kill Raiden arbitrarily. "Looks like someone from the Kusanagi Clan actually did something right for a change," the arrogant K' huffed standing right above the unconscious Sagat, "makes me wonder why they didn't kill these pieces of crap while they had the chance." With that, K' bent over and snapped Sagat's neck, instantly killing the Muey Thai Emperor while he was asleep. The more sensible members like Saisyu, Rose and Ken stared in shock at K''s actions, but Angel saw this as a chance to get back into her field leader's good books. She teleported over to the prone Krauser and did a powerful Karate chop at the Strolheim noble's neck, destroying his windpipe and killing him. Saisyu lost it at that point and did an 'Orochinagi DM' at K', blowing him away yet again.  
  
Things immediately got tense between the diverse alliances gathered together. People were split between whether the criminals were better of dead or back in Heidern's hands. Ken's keen business like mind was perhaps the most realistic, looking for the best possible solution for the dilemma. "Look, I say we all just come down and discuss this back at my family's headquarters. I'm sure my father wants to see how our little venture turned out."  
"Daddy wants his little boy back eh Masters?" Benimaru sarcastically commented. Ken sent a dark look at him, but the narcissist simply rolled his eyes. The alliance of warriors slowly boarded one of the two transports and took off back for the Masters HQ in New York. Today was a clear failure, but not a total loss. With half the super humans apprehended and their enemy's measure taken in, the alliance had only to regroup and plan their next action.

* * *

Vega, Mr. Big, Rugal and Yamazaki looked unimpressed at the bound and helpless warrior in front of them. Ryu was at the mercy of some of the most insane and diabolical criminals in the history of mankind. Yamazaki was twiddling with his knife, teasing Ryu with it. Geese soon appreared, having composed himself and wearing a change of clothes. Rugal fumed at the sight of Geese, reprimanding him, "First you expect me to follow your lead Howard. Something that I, being far greater than you, am having trouble to swallow. With your leadership, you send us to capture a mere boy? And half our number gets captured doing so? Explain to me why we shouldn't just leave you to your mad schemes Howard?"

  
"Do you even care about those nobodies we left behind Bernstein?" 

"Hmm, good point. But contrary to popular belief, I do not like to lose valuable assets." 

"Consider them investments. We got what we need. Now, you personally get what I promised you people. Unlimited power. Now, before you set course for Paris, I need to make a quick stop on the way." With that, Geese walked out of the room, to the bridge of Sky Noah.

"How far can we trust him?" asked Vega from behind Rugal. 

"I'm surprised you even thought about trusting him," was Rugal's response. Ryu was starting to regain consciousness, so Yamazaki violently knocked him back out with his 'Sunakake.' Mr. Big, Rugal and Vega chuckled, before Rugal added, "We'll just have to see how this unfolds. I have a feeling that we can get what we want no matter what extra little tricks Howard has in mind.

* * *

That's chapter 4 for now. Sorry for the late update. I just want to take this time to make note about one of the greatest Play guide writers having passed away. I'm sure a few people would have ventured out to Game Faqs to download a King of Fighters or Final Fantasy Playguide. One of the greatest guide writers Chris Mac Donald (known as Kao Megura) had died of private reasons (undisclosed by his family), and though I have in no way, shape or form contacted him in any time he was alive, I still feel like his work has made me the King of Fighters player I am. I have used his guides on countless occasions, including writing this FAQ, and the web masters of GameFaqs felt that he was perhaps the greatest contributor to that site. I'm sure that he will still be with us, guiding us in some way or another. The least I could do now is to praise him and dedicate this story to him now, to make up for the fact I did nothing for him while he could appreciate it. Here's to the true King of Fighters.  
  
As for what happens in the next chapter? The two alliances wait for each other to make their moves. The plans that Geese has been organising since the beginning soon become clear. The Masters/Kusanagi alliances have some new offers by prospective new members and new investors. They also have the problem of coming under the scrutiny of the government, since their existence is now out in the open. Who are the new members? What is Geese planning? Will the alliance hold together at this critical time or will they crumble? And will the public see the alliance as a group of heroic warriors? Or will they be seen as unsavoury vigilantes?  
  
PS. I was always planning on bringing Angel back. Why would I write about some problems with her past and then just leave them with no reason? I'm not a random writer that you see dominate some of these sections (this one in particular I must add).  
  
PPS. Hey Vulto, I found a good Capcom universe FAQ to counter the kick ass ones I have for the SNK universe. I found out I was wrong about who was in Shadaloo and who was not. Apparently Zangief was not. My bad. You however, have given me inspiration on how to not make a total bunghole of myself. Thanks for that Soviet idea (no matter if it was inadvertent or not). From now on, I have a better idea on how to portray the Capcom characters. By the way, check out the next chapter for the fate of Zangief. Might be in 2 weeks, might be in a month or might even be in a week. 


	5. The Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, don't sue me because all characters are owned by other SNKPlaymore or Capcom.  
  
Two days after the battle in Alaska, Kyo; Saisyu; Diana and Ken were gathered together at the war room of the Masters HQ, making a plan of action. They had already decided to hand over the captured fugitives that were still alive. Unfortunately, the only one that they could hand over from Area 51 was Zangief, who Saisyu and Ken wanted to keep on the team. Their biggest problem was that they had absolutely no idea about where or when the fugitives would strike next.  
  
Blue Mary, Shizuka and Kula were out of action, too injured to survive another engagement. That meant that they needed new recruits for the team. They would also need some sort of weaponry and armour, for somehow, Rugal had recruited a small army of soldiers working at the Sky Noah. Also on the agenda was the fact that later on the day, Guile and Heidern would be dropping by to question them on the vigilante group's existence. It seemed that the team was doomed already, and in desperate need of a miracle.  
  
Suddenly the door sprung open and Angel merrily bounded into the room. "Am I late for the meeting?" she asked. Diana became infuriated at her presence and Kyo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm sorry girl, but this meeting is for the investors and Ms. Diana here only," Saisyu explained.  
  
"Oh, oops," Angel said with disappointment. She was getting lonely since only Benimaru wanted to spend any time with her, and that was only to talk about himself. As Angel slowly trudged out of the room, Ken and Saisyu felt a little sorry for the treatment Angel was getting since she joined the alliance. They were getting soft spots for the Mexican bimbo, and decided to be kind with her.  
  
"Hey Angel," called Ken, "Maybe you could help us out for a little while? Only if you have time that is." Ken looked behind him, and while Saisyu nodded his head in agreement, Kyo was frantically signalling for him to take his offer back. Angel beamed and skipped back to the table and took a seat.  
  
As Angel took a seat, the conversation continued on. Kyo continued on, talking about how they needed to figure out where Geese could possible start up another criminal empire. They were tossing in ideas like he would use Rugal's forces to establish his connections in South Town, or maybe in New York or Los Angeles. Angel had an entirely different idea altogether,  
  
"What about Mr. Ryu?" asked Angel. All eyes turned to her, thinking she was just going to waste their time. Ken was worried about his friend deeply, but the sad fact was that he must have been dead by now if the fugitives wanted revenge.  
  
"What about him?" asked Kyo rather sarcastically. Kyo had fought Ryu to a duel at the Millenium Battle, and that was a huge blow to his ego. Kyo was eagre for another battle with Ryu to settle accounts, but he figured that if Ryu was dead than that would save the embarrassment of being the King of Fighters and a Kusanagi, but unable to defeat a simple nobody like Ryu.  
  
Angel realised that everyone expected the fugitives' actions were purely for revenge, but one of the reasons why she was a top NESTS agent was her reasoning skills and tactical insight. If she were a little more mature, she would have been an executive way beyond Diana's ranking. "What if they wanted Mr. Ryu for more than just vengeance?" she asked.  
  
"Look babe," said an annoyed Kyo, "what in the world do they want with a nobody like him? He has no money, no power or anything."  
  
"Well, there is the thing that NESTS wanted him for," she stated.  
  
"We wanted him for nothing," Diana said harshly, "like Kusanagi said, the boy was a nobody. We only wanted people with superhuman genes like the Kusanagis and the Orochi."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that you weren't there for the secret project Mr. Igniz organised," Angel casually said. All eyes turned to her at that. Diana fumed, "What are you talking about you little liar? I would have known about any projects, I was an executive at NESTS!"  
  
"And a good one at that," the merry Angel replied, "but Mr. Ryu's secret was so secret, that Mr. Igniz had to keep it secret from anybody that was not secretly involved. And anyone who failed to capture Mr. Ryu, was killed to keep it really, really secret." 'bar me ;)' Angel thought to herself,'  
  
Everyone listened intently, stunned at this revelation. "How come you're not dead Angel?" asked Ken, "Ryu was never captured, that was a fact, so I assume you failed in your mission."  
  
"Well, I did lose in battle like everyone else did, but unlike everyone else, I knew I didn't stand a chance. So instead of focusing on the battle, I focused on getting some blood and hair for DNA samples. So when I got those and they saw my potential for the KoF that year, I got away scot free," Angel beamed; it was one of the bright moments of her career.  
  
"Well Angel, tell us what's with Ryu that NESTS wanted so badly," prodded Saisyu.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't just NESTS. I think NESTS got the idea of using him from Shadaloo actually," Angel commented, "Mr. Bison knew that Mr. Ryu's body could hold infinite amounts of power. That's why he wanted to use his body as a replacement. He knew the use of the Psycho Drive would eventually disintegrate his body, ask Ms. Rose. He thought that since Mr. Ryu could hold infinite amounts of power, he could use Mr. Ryu's body permanently. Coupled with his control of his powers and the Psycho Drive, Mr. Bison would have been invincible.  
  
"NESTS wanted to revive the Zero Cannon project, but instead of having to siphon fighting energy, which proved to be unfeasible, they wanted to power it with Mr. Ryu instead. If energy was driven through Mr. Ryu's body, the Zero Cannon Mark 2 would never need anything else."  
  
"So you think Howard wants to establish his own Zero Cannon? Good, that means we have time to stop him. How long do you think it will take for him to make his own cannon and launch it into space?" asked Ken rather arrogantly.  
  
Surprisingly, Angel shook her head. "I think he already has one." This shocked everyone in the room. If she were right, then the world would be under Geese's grip in a matter of days. "Shadaloo had its own cannon in space long before the Zero Cannon was even conceived," Angel continued, "I'm sure Mr. Howard and Mr. Bernstein knew about the cannon. Mr. Masters and Ms. Kasugano saved Mr. Ryu before Mr. Bison could use him to power the Psycho Cannon.  
  
"I guess all Mr Howard needs is a generator to run Mr. Ryu's power through and send it into space. If Mr. Bernstein managed to make it back to his back-up base and organise his men, I'm sure he would have started construction of the generator. Probably from the moment they made his plan. It's just too bad that NESTS was unable to penetrate the defences of that base."  
  
"Wait, you KNOW where this base is Angel?" asked Saisyu.  
  
"This I also know," said Diana, "But I didn't think he would have made it there that quickly. The appearance of that new airship obviously means he did. NESTS never bothered too much with Bernstein's base. We assumed that it was not worth the trouble of dispatching agents because his mechanical augmentations were useless against Kyo Kusanagi over there. The base is in Paris."  
  
Angel nodded in agreement, and summed up her ideas, "So, I guess Mr Howard is going to head for Paris, where Mr Bernstein will have been busy organising their own Psycho Drive. They're guessing we still don't know what we're up to, so I guess we have the element of surprise."  
  
Angel looked around at the room and realised people where staring at her weird. How could such a simpleminded young woman, barely out of her teens yet acting like she hadn't even hit puberty come up with such ideas? Angel got a little uncomfortable and stated, "Well, it's all theoretical."  
  
"It makes perfect sense though Angel, thank you," said Ken, causing Angel to smile so hard that it hurt.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before girl?" demanded Diana. Her sour disposition to the Latina bombshell not abating one bit. Angel giggled and looked mischievous, "It was a secret. Besides, you never asked, and I don't think you'd care about anything I said."  
  
"So, I guess we're going to go with Angel's theories right? I guess that means we should be planning a sort of attack on the base in Paris," said Saisyu.  
  
"We still have a lack of firepower to deal with," added Kyo, "We haven't gotten around to discussing with our mercenaries if they want to continue anyway. If we're moving out soon, we won't have time to wait for injuries to heal up, we need more men, fast."  
  
"I've got a few connections that can help us out," suggested Ken.  
  
"I've got some REALLY good ideas, my boyfriend's REALLY strong, and he has strong friends too!" added Angel.  
  
"You have a boyfriend Angel?" said a surprised Saisyu.  
  
"Uh huh. Ms. Diana met him once, he had white hair so I was able to take him to a NESTS convention and everyone thought he was an agent."  
  
"BRINGING CIVILIANS TO SECRET CONVENTIONS WAS STICKLY PROHIBITED!" screeched Diana, still used to being a commander in NESTS. Angel yelped in fear, and dove under the table. Ken and Kyo peeked under the table and saw Angel sucking her thumb. "Weren't you going to go on a date with Benimaru?" asked Ken.  
  
"Yeah, a date" was Angel's reply, "I'm not going out with him."  
  
'Boy, if he heard that he wasn't going out with such a hot babe, it's going to kill him,' thought Kyo. Aloud he said, "I'm going to go see Benimaru and um, ask him if he wants to stay on." Kyo left the room with a huge grin on his face. "So where does your boyfriend live?" asked Ken  
  
"He lives in Paris, but his friends live in Hong Kong. They might be far, but they are really worth it. He likes excitement and interesting things like I do, and his friends love to battle. Besides, we have a few days to spare. And time spent on reconnaissance is never wasted!"  
  
Ken and Angel popped up from under the table. "So it's settled, Angel and I will leave tomorrow and pick up some new recruits, and it's agreed that we follow Angel's hunches."  
  
"Agreed," said Saisyu, "we'll reconvene here once Heidern and Guile arrive. I just hope they don't spoil everything." As everyone left the room, Ken held Angel back. "I've got to ask everyone if they want to continue on. I'd like you to come with me, I wanted to have a conversation with you." Angel smiled; happy to have someone interested in her enough to actually spend time with her.

* * *

Shizuka and Saisyu opened the door to the infirmary, where Blue Mary was resting on one of the beds. She still needed a lot of time to properly recuperate. Mary painfully attempted to sit up on the bed, but Saisyu put his hand up, stopping her efforts. The couple took seats at Mary's bedside, and started discussing her future in the team.  
  
"I guess I'm just not cut out for this superhero stuff," said an amiable Mary, "I should have stuck with the small time crooks. I just can't believe a two bit thug like Raiden out muscled me that way."  
  
"You did good out there though child," said Shizuka reassuringly, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you out when we were out there."  
  
"Well Ms. Ryan, I can assure you myself and Mr. Masters will compensate you for your efforts, and we truly do appreciate everything you've done for us.," added Saisyu, "Without you, I'm sure we would not have captured any of those scum at all."  
  
"Yes, but Geese Howard and Ryuji Yamazaki are still at large," Mary said angrily.  
  
"And so is Rugal Bernstein," Saisyu said through clenched teeth. Saisyu still hadn't forgotten the time that Rugal had brainwashed him into fighting his own son. When the team was deployed to take out Rugal, he would personally be the one to end the sadistic terrorist's life. Calming down, Saisyu decided to tell Blue Mary what he and Shizuka were really here for, "Now, I was thinking of offering you a part time job while we work towards cleaning Southtown of corruption."  
  
"What do you mean WE?" asked Mary.  
  
This caused Shizuka to smile. "Well, I've decided that since you, Eiji and I can't really handle all these super powered freaks, we could do something more suited to our skills. I'm thinking that we can work with some other people like the Korean Justice Fighters, your friends in the Lonely Wolves, the Kyokugen dojo to clean out corruption in South Town."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I am dear, why, Mr Masters had even decided to offer me the services of his agents Seth and Vanessa, and he's called a few of his son's acquaintances, who have cleaned out Metro City of their problems with Mad Gear."  
  
This was incredible. All of her friends were living in Southtown. This was Mary's chance to make life better of all of her friends and family. The Kyokugen gym would never be pressured, the police could work for the people instead of against them, King's bar and brother could have insured safety, and Terry's orphan friends would never have to live in fear of gangs or mobs. But there was one person who Mary was worried about joining her little crusade.  
  
"Why would a cold blooded ninja who works for money work to save people? He worked for Howard and Yamazaki countless times." Shizuka and Saisyu laughed at that.  
  
"Believe it or not, since after the 1995 KoF, Eiji had been a close friend to Saisyu and I, despite Kyo's resentment of him. Even if he wasn't, the money with us is a hell of a lot better now that Geese and Yamazaki haven't got anything. The gangs and crooks of Southtown are too small scale for his standards, and the companies that the Kusanagi Clan own make a very tidy sum indeed. This means he's got a much better salary with us."  
  
That sounded good enough for Mary, but she wondered what pairing him up with the Sakazaki family was going to be like. In the meantime, she wondered what else life had in store for her. "So, while you're organising this group of vigilantes, what would you have me do?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to become out private investigator, sort of like the work Seth and Vanessa do for the Masters Corp. You would be required to investigate threats and internal problems within the Kusanagi Clan's companies. Stamp out any corruption and stuff. Sort of like our own private detective," explained Saisyu.  
  
Mary beamed. Once she was on her feet again, this was the sort of work she wanted to be in. "I'll leave you to discuss with my wife the conditions of your work and what you can do to clean out Southtown. I have to discuss with a few other people their stance in staying with our little Alliance.

* * *

As they walked to the elevator to the lodgings set out for the mercenaries, Ken asked Angel a few questions that had been on his mind. "Angel, when did you come up with all those ideas? I mean, you act like you're ten years old, but you think like some sort of genius."  
  
Angel smiled, skipping along the posh floors, "Mr. Nikaido spent most of the flight to Alaska talking about his hair. I started thinking about other stuff and I formulated that theory before I planned out a new recipe for Tacos!"  
  
Ken decided not to press the point. The girl would never give him a proper answer. Most people who knew of Angel's true intelligence assumed she was acting the fool. However, the more Ken got to know her, the more he wondered if the act was really an act at all. There was a chance that she simply stumbled upon these ingenious ideas despite her personality being that of a ten year old child.  
  
"So, you're Mexican aren't you? What's your real name? I assume a Latina would not be called something like Angel."  
  
"Actually, A-N-G-E-L is how you spell my name, but in Mexico, we pronounce it Ann-hell," Angel corrected, "My codename in NESTS was Angel since it's spelt the same as my real name." Ken took this all in, and truthfully, asked her that question to loosen her up. He had tactfully gotten Angel to trust him with casual conversation before he decided to ask her a very serious one. "Angel, why did you kill Krauser?"  
  
Angel blinked and tilted her head, "Isn't that what you people want me to do?"  
  
"Not at all," was Ken's reply, "Angel, I wanted those people apprehended. You seem to be one of the kindest and nicest people I know; yet you don't seem to value life. You don't even seem to value yours I can't help but notice."  
  
Angel simply shrugged, "I spose workin with NESTS made me not care about all those morality things. And we were trained to value communal glory instead of anything personal. That's why Zero's punishment was execution."  
  
Ken shook his head. The more he got to know this girl, the more confused he got. "I really just wanted to make Mr. K' happy. He seemed really mad at me at the time, and I don't like when people are mean to me. I want to be someone everyone can like."  
  
Ken was beginning to realise that Angel only wanted to make other people happy and to make people like her, at the expense of her own happiness.  
  
"When did you join NESTS?" asked Ken.  
  
"I've been with them as long as I can remember. My parents were agents there as well, but I don't remember them at all. I'm pretty sure they failed missions they were sent on. At NESTS, failure is not an option.  
  
"I know I'm not a clone because I read all the files they had about me. I have a birth certificate and everything, and even though they treated me harshly, I was still treated like a normal person instead of a clone. At NESTS, if you were a clone, they treated you like garbage, as opposed to being really, really strict. That's why I made friends with all the clones, since no one else would be. Especially with K9999."  
  
Ken nodded, taking this all in. The poor girl had never had a normal life; she never had any real friends and her superiors had taken her family away from her. "You don't seem to be interested in money or anything, why did you join us?"  
  
Angel smiled at Ken, "It's fun!" she cheered, "When I was following K9999, all we did was hide from the Ikari warriors. Now I get to meet lots and lotsa new peoples!"  
  
Ken then realised that Angel was a criminal on the run and that Angel and Zangief were still wanted fugitives. He would have to do something about that with his military connections. Ken decided to confront Zangief first, and led Angel to his room. "Why didn't you just go and live with your boyfriend?" Ken asked.  
  
Angel stuck her tongue out and put her finger on it, thinking, "Oh yeah. Well, he hates annoying and boring things, and if I hung around him too long, he would get bored with me. So we're taking a break for a while, but it'll be fun to see him again."  
  
Ken thought of a good way to help out this intriguing girl. "Angel, you seem to want friends and company, but you never had a chance to do what you want to do. You don't get to have time set aside for yourself do you?"  
  
Angel turned very solemn at that, and half-heartedly shrugged. She didn't know what socialising was like; she didn't go on many dates with her boyfriend. "My wife and I have recently moved from Florida to here in New York," Ken explained, "She's been pretty lonely since she moved away from her girlfriends and hasn't been able to meet anyone new. Maybe you could spend time with her. You know, go shopping and girl stuff."  
  
Angel perked up immediately, "Really? That would be really cool! OK, sure!"  
  
"Alright then, it's settled," Ken said, as they arrived at Zangief's room.

* * *

After Saisyu and Ken were finished confronting all of their mercenaries, everyone was gathered together at the conference room again for the meeting with Heidern and Guile.  
  
Zangief had asked to stay on with the alliance, and Ken had agreed. Ken promised that he would attempt to get both he and Angel amnesty. Eiji agreed to stay for the money. K''s crew all agreed to stay on since the mission was so successful. Benimaru was going to leave, but when he heard that Angel wasn't single, he stayed on to take her boyfriend's measure (and try his chances with Mary and Rose). Rose also agreed to stay on, feeling her destiny lay with the group.  
  
So far, only Blue Mary had chosen to leave. Out of all the people who chose to stay, only Kula and Shizuka were too injured to join with the mission in Paris. Rose's capabilities were handicapped since her arm had been fractured, but her Psycho Powers had allowed her to support her arm with her robes. Now that the team was ready to deploy, they had only to deal with the government.  
  
Guile and Heidern were escorted to the meeting room, and after a few short greeting, the meeting went underway. "I won't beat around the bush, I want this team disbanded as soon as possible. This little group of vigilantes is going to prove to be very disastrous. A group of untrained mercenaries is going to maximise any potential collateral damage or civilian casualties." Heidern's announcement drew a frustrated sigh from some of the members.  
  
"However," Guile said as he strode forward, "due to the current situation with Geese Howard and his group of escapees, I have already authorised for you people to continue your activities until such time as they have all been either captured or eliminated."  
  
The more justice-orientated members of the group were pleased with this development. They were hoping something like this would happen, but with bureaucracies as they are, they didn't keep their hopes up. "However," Heidern continued, "there are some conditions on our allowing you to go any further with your activities. Number one is that all activities are monitored by the Ikari, and all decisions must be approved by a member of the group present at any monitoring stations."  
  
"Bullshit Heidern!" cried an outraged K'. Maxima was attempting to pull him back into his seat, but the angry young warrior roughly shoved aside his partner. "I'm not one of your soldiers anymore, and neither are any of these people in front of us. Your god damn military got us in this mess in the first place, and it can't do anything about it now. Even if you could go after them, your procedures would leave these shit heads with so many ways to get out of your hands."  
  
"Take my conditions or go to prison for your illegal activities boy. Run my patience now and all of you will go to jail immediately." K' looked about ready to kill Heidern right then and there, but Diana and Ken convinced him to settle down for the moment. "I think we can accommodate for you to personally monitor our activities from our control room," said Saisyu calmly, "However, as you know from experience, battle decisions must be made spontaneously, and therefore, command of the team must remain with Mr. Dash over there." Saisyu gestured to K', who was still fuming.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Kusanagi, this team will now be controlled by me in your monitoring stations." Saisyu, Ken and Kyo were outraged at this, and both the Kusanagi men broke the tables they were sitting on at the same time. "Screw you ya one eyed Cyclops. The Kusanagi family won't hand over anything to you. What? Did you shove the other eye up your ass or something?" screamed Kyo.  
  
'There's a way out of this,' came a voice to Saisyu Kusanagi's head. Saisyu, being raised with knowledge on mystical arts, realised what it was, a psychic communication. Saisyu looked over at Rose, who nodded his way. If Rose had chosen anyone else, they would probably look around the room like an idiot and give away the secret negotiations.  
  
'I know you're currently upgrading your monitoring stations with the plans Maxima gave you from NESTS's monitoring equipment, but I believe you should halt those upgrades. If we can raise our power levels to the same level as in Alaska, then the interference will block any chance Heidern had of following our movements.'  
  
Saisyu, thought of a way that she could turn this to their advantage. "That might prove ineffective, if you want to monitor our behaviour, it won't work if you're not on the field. Rather, we need you to be on the field with us so there is no time wasted due to communication breakdowns. Perhaps if Col. Guile were to join us on the field?"  
  
Ken realised what a smart move that was. Guile was his brother-in- law. Guile also worked with Ken, Ryu, Charlie, Sakura and Chun-Li when they had taken down Shadaloo. Guile and Charlie had actually gone against government orders to attack Shadaloo. Guile was known for doing whatever it took to accomplish a mission, and he was known for throwing the book right out the window. With someone as battle experienced as Guile, they would have that much more strength when attempting to topple Geese and Rugal's operations.  
  
"I would certainly agree to this," said Guile rather gruffly, "but I think you've forgotten about the problem the US and the UN have with getting involve. If I'm seen, and get captured, Howard and Bernstein will expose Area 51 and everything else."  
  
"What about Private Sarah Machiko?" asked K'. Diana and Ken realised that this was a smart move as well. Whip was the clone of K''s sister, and the two of them had worked together for over a year to take down NESTS. Whip would certainly allow the team to go about their business, and her skills would be very beneficial to the mission. "Private Machiko has gone AWOL before. If captured and tortured, she can say she went against the commands of Ikari and her story would then be believable."  
  
"Yes, here, here, good idea," said Benimaru. Benimaru and K' had almost come to blows when Benimaru had heard K''s admonishment of Muey Thai to Sagat (being a Muey Thai practitioner himself). However, the prospect of yet another young, attractive woman to the team was enough for Benimaru to forgive and forget. Especially when that young woman could easily become a Dominatrix.  
  
"Hmm, yes, I believe a monitor on the field would be an excellent idea. Then that's settled. The next condition for your continued activities is that you will hand in all of your used technologies in both this forthcoming mission, and the mission in Alaska."  
  
"If you take our blueprints Heidern, keep in mind that both myself and Kusanagi will cancel all US government weapons contracts and take our business to both Europe and Asia," was Ken's reply. Saisyu gave Ken a nod of approval. Such a high demand was probably easier for Saisyu to swallow since the Kusanagi Clan dealt primarily with the Japanese government.  
  
For Ken though, the Masters Corporation would have a huge dip in profits if it had to go through with its threats. However, the US relied almost completely on Masters Tech. Weaponry. If the US lost their weapons while other countries gained them, then keeping the Area 51 projects under wraps would be pointless. "You understand Commander, that will of course lead to Ikari and the Sparrows having a huge drop in equipment and therefore functionality."  
  
By this time, Rose had alerted everyone to her psychic communications network without frightening anyone or giving themselves away. They were all able to talk with each other in secret without Heidern or Guile having any idea what was going on.  
  
Diana communicated to Ken and Saisyu, telepathically saying 'Good idea, but just in case it doesn't work, don't equip us with anything fancy for the next mission. And we've only given away our supersonic technology in Alaska. They don't know about the advanced cloak fields we have, so if they want anything, give them the plans for the supersonic ships only. And only give them the technology for our out of date monitoring systems.'  
  
"If I were you Commander Heidern, I would double check with the US, I mean the UN, if this is the sort of action they want," added Diana verbally. Both Guile and Heidern frowned at this point. Heidern looked ready to arrest them all right then and there, but Guile stepped forward instead. "I'll talk to my superiors at the Pentagon and appeal to them on your behalf. However, there is one more demand that we must make."  
  
Heidern calmed himself and spoke in a very strict tone, letting them know there would be no negotiations on this last demand, "The wanted fugitives Angel and Zangief must be handed over to the Ikari warriors."  
  
"Raaarrrfg!" was Zangief's reply to that, as he threw his desk straight into the air and looked ready to lunge at Heidern and Guile. Rose, Diana and Maxima stood in front of the Red Cyclone and calmed him down, assuring their new ally that they would do whatever it took to ensure his freedom.  
  
All eyes then turned to Angel, who had her head down. Kula walked over to her friend and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. However, as Angel put her head up, she revealed herself to be wearing a fake moustache, nose and glasses. Angel then proceeded to say (in a phoney, ridiculous accent), "Well, we'd like to accommodate you with that demand Colonel Guile, Commander Heidern, but I'm afraid we've no clue as to that despicable fugitive's location." K' ripped the phoney disguise off her face. "It was working!" Angel protested, before attempting to hide under her desk.  
  
'Diana, how did you and the rest of your group manage to get off the fugitive list?' Saisyu asked via Rose's telepathic link. 'My men and I worked for Heidern for several months eradicating NESTS bases because of what they did to Foxy. K' has already said we've worked with them before when he lost his temper the first time.  
  
"We were able to purchase our freedom that way, and since Maxima and K' rebelled after their first mission, they were considered innocent more easily than Kula and I. Kula and I had to spend a long time working for Heidern before they let us go. Angel can't make the same negotiations. She knows nothing that I haven't already revealed to the Ikari Warriors, and besides that, her missions were much more extreme. She's had hands in the 9/11 bombing and the subsequent theft of Iraqi nuclear weaponry.'  
  
Saisyu was shocked at the depth of Angel's evil, so much so that he considered handing her in to Heidern's hands.  
  
Ken meanwhile, was attempting to handle Zangief's freedom. 'Zangief, is there anyone you know that can break you out of Ikari hands?' Ken felt Zangief's mind ponder for a long time before he answered with, 'there are all my friends from the KGB. They didn't like when Zangief left, and promised Zangief a job there and any favour Zangief wanted for all da funsy missions we did together.'  
  
Ken was shocked to realise Zangief was an ex-government agent. 'If you worked for the KGB, how did you not know that the Soviet Union was finished?' he telepathically asked Zangief. After feeling Zangief's mind go blank, Ken continued with, 'never mind, just go with Heidern for now, and I will place a few calls to the Russian government on your behalf.'  
  
Angel soon piped up in Ken and Saisyu's heads, 'I don't want to go to jail! Do you know what they do to you in the showers in jail?' she moaned telepathically. 'Angel, they'll take you to an all female jail, don't worry.'  
  
'All female huh? That sounds kinda kinky.' Ken and Saisyu were flabbergasted at Angel's mental comment, but Angel soon continued with, 'I got a way out of jail with no loss of life. Tell the army people that you'll hand little old me in. I'll see you all in three days at Rugal's base, and I'm gonna bring my buddies.' Angel cut her communication off with no further explanation on the matter.  
  
Saisyu sat back in his chair and addressed Guile and Heidern. "Alright, you get what you want, but I'm warning you two, if anything should happen to Zangief or Angel . . ."  
  
"You are in no position to threaten us Kusanagi," Heidern said, cutting off Saisyu before he could continue his warning.  
  
"No!" yelled a frantic Angel, waving her arms around. Angel was making a huge deal about this, and Benimaru and Kyo ran over to settle the young girl down. Angel teleported away from their grasps and pulled a huge magnum pistol from between her gigantic breasts. Angel pointed the gun at Heidern and Guile, and suddenly everyone was at their seats, some people trying to convince her to calm down, though K' was encouraging her to blow away Heidern.  
  
Angel kept stepping backwards until her back was at the pane of glass at the edge of the room. "You'll never take me alive!" screamed Angel, before suddenly shoving the gun in her mouth. Kula screamed and tried to run to Angel and stop her, but Angel fired a bullet right into her head, causing gore to smear all over the window. The force of the blast sent the Mexican bombshell right through the glass and hurtling down twenty stories, before ending up a bloody smear on the sidewalk. The gaping hole in the windowpane let winds hurtle into the room, causing a huge ruckus in the conference centre.  
  
Kula screamed in anguish, and collapsed in a heap. Healing factor or no, no one could have survived a shot to the brain, or a fall from this high. Ken and Saisyu thought the same as Kula. Even with the knowledge that Angel had planned this, they were sure that Angel must have greatly exaggerated her powers.  
  
Rose attempted to feel for any brain activity from Angel, but was disheartened when she couldn't find anything. Benimaru had a faraway look on his face, and said solemnly, "Such a wasted ending for such a beautiful creature." He quickly shrugged and continued with, "Life continues on regardless." Benimaru winked at Rose seductively, who frowned at Benimaru's behaviour.  
  
Diana looked stony faced. The person she blamed for Foxy's murder was dead now, and she should have felt elated. But looking at Kula's reaction to Angel's death, she suddenly felt that her vengeance was shallow. Having known the emptiness Foxy's death had left in her heart, Diana realised that her vengeance only meant spreading that same loss to the people that cared for Angel. When she attempted to place her hand on Kula's weeping form in order to sooth her, her hand was deflected away. She would have to convince Kula to forgive her for the way she had acted to Angel.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should feel some sense of loss," came K''s rather unemotional comment, "What a pity. I don't care." Ken went wide-eyed at K''s comment, and – forsaking his skill in Shotokan Karate – tackled K' to the ground. The two laid into each other as if they were schoolyard enemies instead of trained warriors. The whole room erupted at that point into total chaos, before Guile and Saisyu Kusanagi clamed everyone down enough to relocate to another room.  
  
As they walked to another conference room, Ken ordered maintenance to retrieve Angel's body from the street. Heidern heard this and protested immediately. "Masters, I understand that woman has been subject to numerous NESTS experiments. The Ikari Warriors must take possession of the carcass for autopsy and study."  
  
Ken didn't lose his temper or anything. He looked Heidern right into his eye and pleaded with his sense of humanity. "Heidern, this young woman just died, and you're asking me to desecrate her body like she was nothing but a lab rat. Let me at least give her a proper burial. If you ever had a family, how would you feel if some total stranger killed them and you had no idea what they had been put through?"  
  
Heidern showed no outward emotion, but inside, he felt his heart tear in pieces. Ken didn't know this, but Heidern lost his family to Rugal in the same way Ken had just described. Heidern only nodded, and proceeded onto the second conference room.  
  
Since Ken had sapped Heidern's confidence by reminding him of his family's death, Heidern felt he could no longer be so forceful in his demands. Heidern asked Guile to continue the meeting in his stead, while he settled back into his chair. "I believe you have some of the fugitives under arrest in this building? We surveyed the events after you apprehended the fugitives via satellite." Guile states.  
  
"Err., yes," said Ken nervously, "well, our deceased agent Angel unfortunately executed one of them, but you can't blame the dead eh?" Ken attempted to cover the illegal murders his team performed. Since Angel was dead, she couldn't possibly be punished for such an action. Ken hated to do that to Angel especially since he was against Heidern doing anything to her body, but he was hoping that her sacrifice and error in judgement wasn't as useless as it was.  
  
"I believe Ms. Kusanagi and Mr. Dash have no such excuse for avoiding punishment," said Guile. Saisyu and Kyo got up and stood by Shizuka's side. Saisyu held his wife's hand, making her know that he would kill everyone in the room before she could ever be close to trouble. K' simply gave Heidern a dark look. Guile smiled, not in an evil way, but definitely one that was menacing, "It's unfortunate that some of our prisoners could not be captured alive."  
  
Everyone relaxed at that statement. Even Heidern nodded in agreement. Guile and Heidern were going to play it off as if Sagat, and Krauser died in battle. They were not even going to consider any murder charges for anyone. Why not? They were superhuman terrorists and it was because they were imprisoned instead of executed that all this trouble had originated.  
  
"Supposing there are further casualties from the wanted fugitives, what would possibly happen to us?" asked Diana. Heidern saw Rugal's face leering at him in his mind. Not making sure he was dead had let him escape three times now (94, 95 and 98). He was damned if he let the murderer of his children continue to draw breath while he himself did. Guile looked back at Heidern and answered that question with, "Some battle casualties can not be helped." The alliance of warriors relaxed at that. They weren't going to be held accountable for any 'accidental' deaths.  
  
At that moment, Ken got a call on his com link. "Sir, we could not locate any bodies on the sidewalk. Some passers-by claim to see a woman fall from the window, but they have no idea where her body is. Apparently it landed on a ledge, and all that's on the street is a pool of blood." Ken felt a surge of hope for his young latina friend, but tried not to show it. "Thank you for retrieving the body, take good care of it. Too bad she's dead, but a bullet and a fall like that would certainly kill someone instantly," Ken said into his speaker. He was hoping that he could keep Angel's fake death secret long enough until she could make her move.  
  
"We're going to move out in one day," Guile said continuing the meeting, "Be prepared for battle then." Ken realised that this would potentially ruin Angel's attempt to get the some extra help. And besides, he still hadn't been able to ask Interpol for Chun-Li's assistance. "Um, I'm hoping to get some extra help from Interpol, and we need a few extra days to prepare for your monitoring and for you to accept our blueprints."  
  
Guile frowned, saying, "We need to move out as quick as possible. And we can't reveal that these people have escaped from a secret US prison. Are you crazy Ken?"  
  
"Some on, Interpol are good, they probably already know about Howard and Bernstein since they're in Europe. Angel already figured that out for us, and that's saved us a lot of time. And besides, we'll only need one agent, and I'm pretty sure you know how trustworthy she is. As well as how good she is at her job."  
  
Guile realised who Ken was talking about, and remembered his dealings with the legendary Chun-Li. "Alright Ken, we'll give you three days." So it was all set and organised. They were all ready to take out Geese and Rugal, and spoil whatever plans they have in mind. Ken was going to take some extra measures to ensure Angel's survival was a secret, like bribe everyone who he sent to find her body and ensure their silence. However, Guile was not finished, "But Ken, if you ever hurt my little sister Eliza, I will send you against Bernstein and Howard's army by yourself, bound and naked." Ken only nodded.

* * *

No fighting in this chapter, just setting the scene for the battle in Paris. I don't think it's a secret who Angel's going to bring as backup, since my descriptions leave their identities very easy to figure out. Not that I'm trying to keep them secret anyways. By the way, I'm definately writing a second adventure with this group of warriors in the Street Fighters section. However, I am also thinking about adding a side story detailing the struggly Blue Mary and co. have to clean up Southtown. I am not sure though. I absolutely hate all of the Fatal Fury and Art of Fighting Crew (bar Geese, Eiji, Kasumi, King and Yamazaki. Outof those people, nobody does anything for Kasumi and Yamazaki anyways, and Yamazaki's story is mostly developed in KoF anyways). I really believe that they are there joke/novelty characters used to fill up the KoF roster. I think it's great that they took away Takuma and Andy, it makes me feel like anyone is expendable now, even the mainstays. I will forever praise the day SNKPlaymore decide to remove the Sakazaki family from the KoF roster. Despite this, I feel like this side fic could work if it were centered more on King, Eiji and Guy (from Final Fight).

Next chapter our heroes will storm Rugal's stronghold. But is the element of surprise really in the alliance's hands? Review me and I'll make the story even more interesting.


	6. The New Warriors

Chapter 5 - The New Recruits.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, don't sue me because all characters are owned by other SNKPlaymore or Capcom.

* * *

**Dramatis Personae**

**Alliance Members (Active) - **

Ken Masters  
Kyo Kusanagi  
Rose  
Eiji Kisaragi  
K'  
Maxima  
Angel (MIA/supposed KIA)  
Benimaru Nikaido

**Alliance Members (Reserve) - **

Saisyu Kusanagi  
Diana  
Kula (out of action)  
Shizuka Kusanagi (out of action)  
Zangief (out of action)

**Military Forces**

Inspector Chun-Li  
Commander Heidern  
Private Sarah Machiko  
Colonel William Guile

**The New Recruits**

???????????  
???????????  
???????????  
???????????

**Geese Howard's Forces**

Geese Howard  
Rugal Bernstein  
Vega  
Ryuji Yamazaki  
Mr. Big

_ The team is still together, though they are now all at the command of the US. All except one - the enigmatic Angel. She alone is the wild card. With her supposed 'Killed in Action' status, Angel alone could turn the tide in the Alliance's favour. Alone and unarmed, Angel now heads for Hong Kong, hoping to recruit some of her old connections to stop Geese Howards plans._

_Under the command of the Ikari Warriors, the main team is limited in their capabilities and actions, but they do have the advantage of new recruits - the quiet Ikari Warrior Whip and the legendary ICPO agent - Inspector Chun-Li. Left with time on their hands, the main force has to find ways to occupy themselves before risking life and limb against Rugal's army._

_ Meanwhile, in Paris, the new Psycho Drive nears completion . . ._

* * *

**Paris - Rugal's Secret Base**

"We have completed the first two stages of development of the Psycho Drive. However, we are about twenty-four hours behind schedule now sir," reported the terrified technician. Rugal was not at all impressed with the current status report, and grabbed his worker by the throat, applying pressure.

Geese Howard had already delayed their plans by a day and a half when he stopped over at Washington DC to pay his old connections a visit. Rugal had no idea what that was about, but whatever it was probably wasn't worth wasting so much time.  
  
It turned out the stolen plans for the new Psycho Drive were much more complicated than originally thought. Even with the army of servants that had been hidden away in Paris, waiting for Rugal's return, the plans for World Domination were moving along far too slowly.

Rugal decided to make an example of this worker and squeezed even harder. The man gasped and struggled in Rugal's grip, his legs flailing helplessly. Rugal grunted in annoyance and squeezed harder, causing the man's vertabrae to shatter, killing him instantly.  
  
Rugal then walked to the construction room and held the dead man's body out for all of his technicians to see. "Here is an example of a bad employee. This organisation repays failure or even close failure with painful death. I'm sure this little example will keep your working spirits up."

Rugal then hurled the lifeless body at the Psycho Drive. The carcass bounced off the generator and landed before the horrified technicians, the limbs sickly mangled. The workers wisely didn't stare for more than a second, doubling their efforts.  
  
Rugal turned around and headed for his private quarters. It would take another two days to complete the engine.

**Hong Kong Airport**  
  
The workers at the Hong Kong airport were busy as usual shifting the cargo from the planes to the baggage claims. This particular 747 had come straight from New York, and since many passengers were businessmen with little time to spare, the workers moved about their tasks extra fast. However, one worker was dragging one particular box around, straining with the weight. The young man eventually managed to put the box on a trolley and carry it to the airport.  
  
In his native language, the worker complained about how extremely heavy the box was as he finally brought the box to the baggage claim. As he was about to place the box on the machine however, a female head popped right out of the box. The girl smiled at the shell-shocked worker, before punching his lights out.  
  
Angel pulled herself out of the box and dusted herself off. Luckily, she and the worker were alone, but she had to move away quickly. Placing the man back into the box and sealing it with some sticky tape she found, Angel skipped right out of the staff area and bypassed customs, successfully smuggling herself into Hong Kong.  
  
"Poor worker man. I know how much it hurts to get knocked out," Angel said aloud as she wandered into the streets of Hong Kong, "Still, little old me is pretty sensitive about my weight. He shouldn't have called me heavy."

**New York - Some Fancy Shmancy Cafe where the coffee costs $100**

Ken, Whip, Chun-Li, Eliza and for some strange reason Benimaru were at a fancy café, discussing Chun-Li and Whip's roles in the for coming battle in two days. Benimaru was constantly flirting with Whip and Chun-Li, but the government agent and the soldier simply ignored him. Ken had decided to pass some time before his battle, and not worry or psyche himself up like the rest of the team members.  
  
"So Eliza," called Benimaru, taking a break from attempting to score with Whip and Chun-Li, "Your brother is that harsh brute Guile? He can't be really, can he? A woman of your beauty can't possibly be related to him." Eliza laughed, and stroked Ken's shoulder when she noticed him tensing at Benimaru's comment. Ken had no right really to be angry at Benimaru's behaviour since he acted in the exact same way for a long time before he settled down with Eliza.  
  
"Well, actually, he's my brother-in-law, not Kens. He just got a huge liking to me after he married my sister Jane. He was so totally against me marrying Ken. Ken and William don't get along, and I don't think either of them are happy to be related to each other. William thinks Ken is a spoilt, reckless playboy."  
  
"And why don't you like Guile?" Chun-Li asked Ken. Ken frowned and finished the rest of his $20 coffee in one gulp. "I could say all the reasons I don't like the army fart," said Ken, "but it would take too long. Let's just call him a faggot and be done with it." Eliza playfully slapped her husband on the shoulder.  
  
"Actually Ken, Guile's right about you," said Chun-Li playfully, "Do you remember when we met? You really were a millionaire playboy back then. You fought recklessly and you used to be more egotistical than Kyo Kusanagi. What happened?"  
  
Ken patted his wife's legs and replied with, "I got married to Eliza here and had a son. Calmed me down a whole lot." The women all smiled at Ken's touching remark, but Benimaru frowned. "Are you telling me you used to get hundreds of women and settled down and stopped having sex with all but one?"  
  
Ken did not like the way Benimaru asked that questioned, and nodded, his eyes narrowed to mere slits. "God, help me, I feel faint," Benimaru said melodramatically, as he put his hand over his forehead, "the mere thought of such a turn will destroy my aura of sheer beauty."  
  
"Hey, you narcissistic turd! You'll learn that sleeping with the same woman a thousand times is better than sleeping with a thousand women!" was Ken's enraged rebuttal. This caused Eliza to look lovingly at her husband and for Benimaru to look at him like what he said was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.  
  
Then Ken's egotistical side came out again as he settled into his seat with a sly grin on his face, "besides, you never met me while I was single. I reckon I'd pull in twice as many gorgeous babes in a week as you would get in a year." The loving smile on Eliza face quickly turned to one of contempt for her husband.  
  
Benimaru took the statement in another way, "Is that a challenge? See who can sleep with the most women in a week?" Ken looked about ready to agree, but one look at his wife's face made him reconsider. He settled back in his seat uncomfortably, before smiling arrogantly again and speaking in a challenging tone, "How about you and me battle right here and now, and I'll show you why I'm the 2-time (so far) US champion?"  
  
Chun-Li interrupted the men before they did anything rash, "Save that for Howard and the rest of the slime boys. We need everything we've got in two days time."  
  
Benimaru and Ken settled down, but they still kept looking at each other with challenging, cocky expressions on their faces. Whip tried to relieve some of the tension, "Um, thank you for bringing me out with you people. I don't, uh, really know how to socialise and I'm sorry if I'm not doing anything right."  
  
"No problem Private Machiko. Would you like for us to call you Sarah?" said an encouraging Eliza.  
  
"Not really but if that's what's socially acceptable, OK then." Benimaru leant back in his seat and looked at Whip seductively, "You know my darling Sarah, I can show you all about the social life and how to work the people. And together, I can teach you things about much more in private matters eh?"  
  
Chun-Li rolled her eyes at Benimaru's behaviour. "Heidern's a major hard ass isn't he? Do you ever get to go out and meet new people Sarah?"  
  
"Well, I mostly just get to know my team mates. There was one year I spent with K''s crew of mercenaries, but compared to them I was the most sociable person by far."  
  
"Well, come get to know us people a bit better," added Ken, "You're going to be working with a pretty diverse group of people soon. Excuse me for a minute, I'm going to go handle the bill." As Ken walked over to the counter, he pulled out his wallet and looked for his trusty American Express. However, he was shocked to find that it was replaced with a slip of paper saying, 'I might need this, Seeya in France. ; )' 

**Hong Kong - A High Class Shopping Mall**

Angel strode out of the mall in Hong Kong, carrying a dozen bags of clothes. Angel had promised herself that the card she stole from nice old Mr. Masters would only be used on important stuff, but she couldn't pass by the mall without at least buying a few things. As it was, those few things turned into hundreds of outfits, and she was going to be late for her meeting.  
  
Angel finally arrived at the restaurant, where she found her friends already feasting on their favourite meals. There was a pale looking man in robes about the same age as Angel dining on some sort of poultry, and an older man with casual fighting attire feasting on some Shanghai crab.  
  
Angel bounced over to take a seat with her old friends, placing her many bags under the table. Shen Woo and Duo Lon looked shocked at the amount of shopping Angel had done. "Cripes Angel, where the hell did you get the money for all this stuff?" inquired Shen, "You haven't been hacking into a bank's funds again have you?"  
  
"No silly, Mr. Masters sorta lent me his creddy card!"  
  
"Sort of?" asked Duo Lon with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"Sorta ;)" Angel replied, shrugging innocently. Angel looked to her right, left, behind and under her, before asking, "Where's Master Gen and Ashy-Poo?"  
  
"Ash says he'll meet us in France, says Hong Kong is too tiresome," answered Duo Lon.  
  
"And I'm right here," said a new voice. None of the group noticed the owner of the restaurant sneak up on them, which was no surprise since he was a retired assassin. Gen was holding onto a bamboo basket, no doubt filled with his favourite meal of Meat Buns. Gen took a seat and greated his old acquaintance.  
  
"Shenny, Duo, this is Master Gen, world renowned martial artist and owner of this place. Master Gen, meet Duo Lon, a high ranking member of the Hizoku ninja clan and Shen Woo, a really really good fighter."  
  
The three men shook hands as Angel placed her order with one of Gen's waiters. "You wouldn't happen to have any Tequila would you?" Angel asked with puppy dog eyes. When the waiter sadly shook his head, Angel shrugged and pulled out five bottles of Silver Tequila out of one of her bags. She drained one bottle in one go, before opening a second bottle and pouring herself out a glass.  
  
The men all looked shocked at Angel's actions, but the strong drink didn't seem to affect Angel just yet. "So, onto business," the sober Angel clearly stated without missing a beat. "Duo, the Hizoku Clan have had a long standing hatred of Rugal's operations. He's been responsible for many deaths in your clan right?"  
  
Duo Lon nodded, "I would not have been able to leave the village otherwise. We of the Hizoku are still rebuilding after Ron's involvement with NESTS and are loath sending anyone out at this trying time.

"However, our vows of vengeance must still be upheld no matter what situation we are in. Because of our prior involvement Angel, I have been sent to join your group of mercenaries. However, I must request that once this is finished, I have property of Bernstein's head. Official Clan business you must understand."  
  
Angel nodded enthusiastically, not in the slightest bit affected by such a grisly request. Angel then turned to Gen. "Master Gen, how's the leukaemia going?" Angel asked cheerfully. Most people would be aghast that Angel would ask something like that in such a way, but the three men knew Angel well enough to know that that was the way she worked.  
  
"I am OK my child. I will never recover, but a master of ki such as myself can prolong his life for quite some time. I did what you asked me and have been able to organise some bartering with the underground. My old contacts can bring you all the weapons you need and also smuggle them into France with us. As long – of course – as you have the funds for them."  
  
Angel began waving Ken's American Express around. Gen continued in a more solemn tone, "I do request one thing young Angel. I would like to join your team, you know my abilities, you need my help."  
  
Angel opened her mouth for her usual pose. "I was never able to relocate that Shotokan monster Akuma again, and this is perhaps my last chance to die gloriously in battle," Gen explained.  
  
Angel knew that Gen's cancer was terminal, and she knew about his quest to die an honourable death. Gen had spent years finding opponents worthy enough to kill him, and had tangled many times with NESTS and Shadaloo agents in the process.

However, Gen was simply too much for any of his adversaries, and he was never able to locate a certain practitioner of Shotokan who was said to have mastered the powerful 'Shun Goku Satsu'.  
  
Angel smiled at Gen, "Sure thing Master Gen, I'm sure Mr. Masters will let you join. And Officer Chun-Li is supposed to join the team, I know the two of you are acquainted." Gen nodded in appreciation, opening up his basket and starting on his meat bun.  
  
"What about you Mr. Woo?" Gen asked Shen, "What are you risking life and limb for? Have you got a score to settle with Howard or Bernstein? Perhaps with Yamazaki's Hong Kong gang?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just doing this for fun and for bashing in heads," was Shen's simple answer as he shattered another crab's shell with a mere movement of his bare hand.  
  
"Then it's settled. Yay!" cheered Angel. Her order finally came, six quails, five whole chickens, eight of the Whole Roasted Bird of Paradise that Duo Lon liked so much, seven bamboo baskets full of dim sims and a whole pig on a spit, as well as a bowl of soup. As Angel dug in, Shen and Duo Lon looked on with speechless expressions on their faces.  
  
Gen looked through a few of Angel's bags and frowned as he saw that they were almost all of the outfits were Angel's trademark Vintage B-3 and Deck Coat P.D. series clothing. Those that weren't were pretty much the same thing with only a few differences.  
  
Angel threw a car key at Shen and attempted to say something with her mouth full, but all that came out of her mouth was a muffled noise. Angel washed down her food with another whole bottle of Tequila and tried again, "You guys can take the new Rolls Royce I just bought out for a spin. It's just outside, right next to my new Harley Davison. I have to sort out the things I need from Master Gen's contacts.  
  
"I'll meet you guys over at the gang's headquarters in exactly three hours. The rest of the team attack in Paris in two days and Lord knows how much time we really have to spare. Be prepared for battle."  
  
As much as Angel's friends wanted to catch up with her, they knew Angel put business first. Besides, with the amount of food Angel had ordered, she was going to be there for at least two of the three hours she had set aside.  
  
The three of them stepped outside to admire Angel's new car, when they realised that she had given the whole thing a pink paint job. Gen got in the passenger's seat and Duo Lon motioned for the hesitant Shen Woo to climb in. "But . . . it's . . . pink," Shen stuttered. Duo Lon roughly shoved Shen into the driver's chair before taking another passenger's seat.

**France - A NESTS Safehouse**

A day and a half later, Angel, her car and motorcycle and her companions had arrived in France. Gen's connections had brought them to France just in time to rest up before the rest of the team arrived. They were in one of NESTS's 'safe houses.' Angel had often used the place in her missions for NESTS, and the place was well equipped with high tech weaponry, equipment and bar room.  
  
Angel had picked out some choice weapons for herself, including an RPG launcher she carried on her shoulder with a full bandolier of grenades, an assault rifle she held in her hands, two Uzi's on her waist holster, a shotgun on her other shoulder with spare shells tucked into her cleavage (she boasted that having the biggest breasts of any girl in KoF had lots of advantages) and even a Katana Blade.  
  
Angel then made a few laps around the house with her weapons, making fake gun and explosion sounds wherever she went. Amazingly, despite making such loud noises from her mouth, she ran without her heavy weapons making a single rattle, and her footsteps could never be heard. She really was one of the best-trained assassins in the world.  
  
The others refused any weaponry whatsoever, and had taken to other ways of spending their time. Gen took out a pocket-sized book of his favourite Chinese poems and began reading that. Duo Lon was playing a game of Mahjong with himself and Shen was exercising.  
  
Angel spent a few hours 'fixing' her new Rolls Royce, and then jumped on, making fake 'vrrm vrrm,' noises as she avoided imaginary traffic. When she was finished, she quickly told the others that she was going to look for Ash and rode off into the streets of Paris.  
  
After parking outside a club that she used to meet Ash in once in a while, she started wandering the streets, knowing that sooner or later (and probably sooner), she would stumble into him. She leaned on a wall and let time pass by (but had to refuse a few men who thought she was a prostitute), before dinnertime came and she wandered into a café.  
  
Inside Angel found Ash munching on a few Sachertorte, with a Kahlua coffee and sliced cactus pieces already set out for her. Angel glided over to the seat and drained the coffee in one gulp before requesting for straight Kahlua.  
  
Afterwards she settled into her seat and stared into Ash's eyes, munching on a few pieces of cactus. Ash stared right back while delicately dining on his sweets. After a while of silence, Ash decided to break it by asking, "Why have you told Duo Lon and Shen that we are still together?"  
  
"Better than letting out what you really are and risking Kyo Kusanagi finding out eh? And to keep a big haired blonde freak show from annoyin' me."  
  
Ash seemed satisfied with that and settled back into his seat with feline like grace and a sly grin. "How long were we actually together then Angel?"  
  
"I would say about a week but you usually only say five days."  
  
Ash shrugged nonchalantly, and rested his head on his hand. "Hmm, if you're willing to not let out my little secret, why ask me to work with Kusanagi? It's much to soon for me to see him."  
  
"It's been 'much to soon' to see him since you were thirteen. For three years you've been making plans against him and God knows what you really want with him. I've seen you fight, and I've seen Kusanagi fight firsthand. If you used your full powers you could take him."  
  
"Ah, patience my girl. I meant it when I say the time is not right. I'm waiting for a certain group of people to appear, and I can't make a move until then."  
  
"Don't call me girl Ash, I'm four years older than you," Angel said angrily, showing her true side to Ash. No matter how good Angel's act was around other people, no matter how well Angel kept her secrets to herself, no matter how many secrets she could keep, Ash was able to pull them right out of her.  
  
The way Ash went about so casually extracting her thoughts and feelings was absolutely maddening. And the fact that Ash was so powerful that Angel could do nothing about it made it worse.  
  
Still, since Ash was so good at looking directly into someone's soul, Angel didn't have to act ignorant around him. She had sometimes used Ash as a sort of confidant, confiding in him as if she really had a choice.  
  
The bad thing about their relationship was that while both of them were mysterious and kept their secrets well, only Ash was able to keep every one of his secrets to himself. Angel really wasn't even sure if she wanted to know who or what Ash was, or what his plans were.  
  
To Ash, bringing this strange girl to anger was something he did to amuse himself. He liked to elicit some out of character response from Angel. And since he knew her better than anyone else, he knew that getting into her head was something only he could do.  
  
"Hmm, you say you are four years older, but do you act it? Many would say otherwise. May I ask why you act so ignorant to so many?"  
  
"You ask yet you can find out for yourself."  
  
"Ah, but I want to hear it come from your beautiful lips."  
  
Angel looked at Ash darkly and a very sinister expression emerged from her face, "Sometimes, people will never suspect an ignorant fool capable of anything until that ignorant fool rips your heart from your chest."  
  
"That's not the true reason is it Angel?" Ash said, completely unfazed, "But no matter, we should talk about business. As I said, I really can't show myself to Kusanagi just yet. Perhaps next year, perhaps not."  
  
Angel calmed down and put on her happy-go-lucky act again, "Well, maybe you and little 'ol me won't ever have to see him. Maybe we can plan a course of action that keeps you boys from seeing eye to eye?"  
  
Ash had a tiresome face when he heard that, "Perhaps so, but how tedious does this sound? Fighting a few of your typical super villains and their boring minions."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" cheered Angel. Ash looked unimpressed, taking a few sips of his cappuccino. "Um, won't you do it for me?" Angel asked, trying to use another tactic. Ash simply yawned in response. Angel tried her patented 'puppy dog eyes' but Ash rolled his eyes and said, "that look has never worked on me before."  
  
"Well, what else are you going to do if you don't? Something boring or uninteresting in comparison probably," Angel slyly said. Ash raised an eyebrow at this and gracefully finished the rest of his drink. "You have me there Angel, I suppose this little mission of yours is much more interesting than anything I would have done in its place. Alright, I'm in."  
  
Angel beamed; Geese and his minions wouldn't stand a chance now. There was still one more thing she had to ask of her ex-boyfriend, "Ashy- poo, can you please still act like my boyfriend so that annoying guy with the silly blonde hair leaves me alone?" 

**Over the Atlantic Ocean - The Ikari Helicarrier**

In transit using the Ikari warriors' helicarrier were all the remaining members of the alliance. Guile had developed a plan of strategy and was briefing the members on their orders. In two hours time they would arrive in Paris and the attack would commence half an hour after the drop. They only had one hour to infiltrate the base, they were illegally entering France.  
  
Eiji was to sneak in first and run reconnaissance for the group. The team would proceed to storm the complex by themselves. It was agreed that if the mission was a failure, then without any US troops or Ikari warriors present, the attack couldn't be traced back to Heidern or Guile.  
  
Ken noted everything in his head, but wondered how Angel and her friends were going to be able to enter the fray. Would she even be able to co-ordinate her attack with the rest of the teams? He hoped the eccentric young girl knew what she was doing.

**France - a NESTS Safehouse**  
  
Back in Angel's safe house, everyone seemed calm about the mission and continued casually passing time. Gen was still reading his poetry and Shen had joined Duo Lon in a game of Mahjong (though Shen was losing badly). After spending an hour on her bike making fake 'vrrm vrrm' noises again, Angel had taken to kicking a soccer ball around while Ash was touching up his Nail Art.  
  
Angel managed to keep the ball up 350 times before she got bored and caught it in her hand. "I'm bored!" she announced.  
  
"Me too," stated Ash.  
  
"Why don't we just go now?" asked Shen.  
  
"Why not?" said Angel as she picked up her weapons and headed for her bike.  
  
The others stretched a few times and got into Angel's Rolls Royce, following her lead to Rugal's base without another word.  
  
**France - The Outskirts of Paris**  
  
Angel and her group were gathered had outside an inconspicuous looking manhole on the outskirts of Paris. They had left the vehicles a few kilometres away so as to avoid detection. When they uncovered the manhole, they could see that it led to some sort of bunker.  
  
"Alright, this is the back entrance and hidden under this grass is a kilometre wide launching pad for all of Rugal's Naoh series ships. This leads to the barracks and living quarters so we can expect the big guys to be around here while most of the grunts would be near the front entrance, which is back in the city."  
  
"Wait, we're about ten kilometres from the city," cried Shen, "You're telling me that this base extends this far?"  
  
"Yup," said the grinning Angel happily, "Pretty big base huh? And it's supposed to be that long as well, and a kilometre deep. But this data is about four years old. Maybe they've extended it since then."  
  
Shen's jaw dropped, while Duo Lon and Gen frowned at the thought of storming such a huge complex. Ash seemed unfazed, simply asking, "So my dear, what is our first move?"  
  
Angel loaded a grenade into her RPG launcher, "this is our first move," she announced, before shooting the grenade directly into the entrance. When the ensuing explosion subsided, Angel jumped in, squealing, "Wheeeee," as she plunged into the darkness. Ash followed suit, minus the sound effects.  
  
Shen, Gen and even Duo Lon stared wide-eyed at what they had just seen, but soon recovered and followed their companions into the base.  
  
**France - in Front of an Abandones Warehouse (the Secret Entrance to Rugal's Base)**  
  
The rest of the team had separated into groups. Eiji was to go in alone first and scope out the defences. Ken was to go with Kyo, Rose, Chun- Li and Benimaru, making the main attack force. K', Whip and Maxima were partnered together to attack in other areas, both to distract and cause as much damage as they could.  
  
They were gathered at an abandoned warehouse that was in actuality the front entrance of the base when suddenly, Saisyu's frantic voice came over the intercom. "There's an incredible amount of activity at the other end of the base. I think someone's hit the base first!"  
  
Ken cheered; he knew it had to be Angel. The girl didn't let him down. "We don't know who or what that is and this was not in the plans," came Diana's voice over the intercom, "Do we retreat?"  
  
"Negative, we're not going to get another shot at this, I say we go in now while they've got their pants down," shouted Guile.  
  
"Damn right negative, it's Angel and her friends. They've hit the base on the other side so we can sandwhich them between two attacks!" announced the elated Ken.  
  
"What? Angel's alive? Why the hell didn't you tell us Masters?" demanded an infuriated Guile.  
  
"Because if I did, then she wouldn't be here fighting for us now. I did what I had to do and I don't care what you're going to do to me."  
  
"Let's sort this out some other time ladies. We've got to attack now!" cried Kyo as he charged at the front door. Some startled troopers attempted to bring their weapons on the Kusanagi heir, but Kyo performed his '_Ura 108 Shiki: Orochinagi_' before they could and practically incinerated the troops.  
  
With Kyo leading the way, the alliance poured into Rugal's base fearlessly.

* * *

_ Yeah Dude, what a long wait for a smaller chapter. This is only half of what I originally wanted, but the gap in updates was so long I decided that here was a good point to leave it. Originally it was going to end at the end of the battle but what the hey. I'm getting amped to do the Street Fighter version in the Street Fighter Section, so I'm going to have to get through this faster. Look out for the Street Fighter version once Story One ends._

_ Next chapter is the battle in Paris. Though the Alliance does have the upperhand, do Geese and Rugal have a few tricks up their sleves as well? And what will happen when Ash meets Kyo? Sucess or failure, what effect will the UN and US have on the Alliance after the battle?_


	7. The Siege

**Chapter 6 – The Siege**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, don't sue me because all characters are owned by other SNKPlaymore or Capcom.

* * *

**Dramatis Personae**

**The Alliance**

Saisyu Kusanagi - Kusanagi Clan Patriarch  
Ken Masters - (so far) 2 time US Martial Arts Champion and heir to Masters Corp.  
Angel - ex-NESTS Assasin  
Rose - Fortune Teller/half of M. Bison's soul  
K' (Kay Dash) - Mercenary  
Maxima - Mercenary  
Diana - Mercenary  
Eiji Kisaragi - Ninja for hire/Mercenary  
Benimaru Nikaido - Narcissist, 'Shooting' Muey That Warrior 

Kyo Kusanagi – Kusanagi Clan heir  
Shen Woo – Fighter  
Duo Lon – Hizoku Clan ninja  
Gen – Ex-Master Assassin, Restaurant Owner  
Ash Crimson - ???????

**The Underground **

Geese Howard – ex business tycoon  
Rugal Bernstein – Super Terrorist  
Ryuji Yamazaki - Gangster  
Vega – Spanish noble  
Mr. Big – Gangster

**Military/Police Forces **

Chun-Li – Interpol (ICPO) agent  
Colonel William Guile – Air Force Commander  
Commander Heidern – Ikari Force Commander  
Private Sarah 'Whip' Machiko – Ikari Mercenary

* * *

**Rugal's Base – West Sector **

Angel charged through the door right into the arms of yet another team of soldiers. She did her trademark cow pose before teleporting away, just in time to avoid a volley of shots. Suddenly, Shen appeared on the left side of the troops with his '_Setsu! Geki-Ken_,' blowing all but one of the soldiers away. Angel reappeared behind the survivor, placing him into a sleeper hold as she carried him away with her.

Hearing the footsteps of another team of henchman approaching, Angel waited behind the door and pulled out one of her Uzis. When she felt the henchmen were close enough, she teleported right in front of them, holding out her Uzi and using the soldier as a shield. The poor henchman took all the shots intended for Angel as she let loose with a volley of shots that decimated the crew of soldiers.

In another room, a group of soldiers were attempting to blast Gen with their machine guns, but Gen kept jumping around with his '_Kouga **SC lv-2**_.' The soldiers simply couldn't hit the swift master assassin, and every time Gen bounced off the wall, he would charge in and plant a savage kick to the back of some hapless soldier's neck. By the time he finished his move, all of the soldiers had their necks broken by Gen's brutal assault.

Down the corridor, Duo Lon was sprinting around with his '_Himou Kyaku'_; all that was visible of him to the naked eye was a blur of embrodied robes. As he encountered yet another team of soldiers, Duo Lon simply rushed past the henchman as if they weren't even there. The speed that Duo Lon was travelling at caused the soldiers to stumble back as if they were hit by a huge gust of wind.

While they were distracted, Duo Lon reappeared in the middle of the group and performed his '_Hiden: Genmu Onryouheki **DM**_.' The attack shredded the henchmen into chunks of gore, and the walls were splattered with the blood of Duo Lon's victims. Duo Lon however, didn't seem to get a drop of blood on himself.

Angel, Gen and Shen appeared together and were greeted with the grisly scene of bones and gore lining the walls and ceiling of the corridor. Angel and Gen were stoic about the lethal ninja's brutality, but Shen threw up at the horrific scene before him. "God Dammit Duo Lon, that's one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen in my life! You went really overboard dude, and the smell, ugh!"

"Enough talk, where's Ash?" said the Hizoku ninja. With perfect timing, a flash of bright green light came from beyond the corridor. The companions continued on to where they saw the light, with Shen momentarily slowing as he walked on the blood of the fallen soldiers. Shen had to spit on the ground to stop himself from heaving, but caught up with his companions.

They found Ash leaning back casually on a chair, inspecting his nail art for any minor damage. Around him were skeletons of a group of soldiers he had taken out with his green flames, the bones and the surrounding area still glowing green. "Well, at least it's not as sick as Duo Lon's handiwork," was Shen's comment, "Hey Angel, what's your count at? I've taken out 32."

"I got 39, yay!" cheered Angel.

"I've lost count," Duo Lon admitted.

"I'm not even counting," Gen said, disinterested in the little game being played.

"Who cares, these are all small fry. We should only count the important people. People like him," Ash stated, pointing at a closed door. Just as Ash finished the sentence, the door opened, revealing none other that the mighty Geese Howard.

**Rugal's Base – East Sector**

Chun-Li finished off the last soldier standing with a '_Sou Hakkei_,' sending him flying right into the other side of the room. The main attack force had worked their way through the base and was looking for the Psycho Drive.

At this depth, the team could not get any reception from the co-ordinators, since Saisyu had only equipped Guile with second-rate communicators. It was hoped that this would mean that neither Heidern nor Guile would be able to interfere with the team's actions. Luckily, Maxima's communicators enabled the two teams to keep in contact despite the depth and electrical interference.

"How big is this base? We've been fighting for hours, and we've seen no sign of Geese or the other important guys, and we've no idea where the damn Psycho Drive is!" said a frustrated Kyo.

"Kyo is right, how big is this ugly base anyway?" enquired Benimaru.

"Diana says ten kilometres wide and long, and one k deep," Chun-Li said grimly.

"God Dammit, if I knew before I would have traded placed with dad. This is too much work," said the irate Kyo. Eiji appeared from behind the team and held out his communicator for all to see. Maxima's face was on the screen, and he looked serious as he announced some findings.

"Our team's made it to a control room, and I've hacked into the system and found the location of the Psycho Drive. Our team is closer, so we'll head over and take them out. We've also found the location of Rugal, Big, Yamazaki and Vega, and we think your team should take them into custody." Ken looked over at Kyo, who seemed to agree with the plan, Ken himself nodded his consent.

"One more thing," Maxima added, "I located Angel and her friends when I took over the security cameras. They've just encountered Geese Howard, but they look like they're talking. She's got Master Gen with her."

"Master Gen!" the alliance members all said in unison. Gen was a legend by now, and had even trained a very young Chun-Li a little. With the powerful assassin on their side, it looked like the alliance might win after all.

"She's also got a tall man with robes that look like Hizoku ninja wear," Maxima added, which caused Benimaru to bristle with irritation. "I also see a very built man and a really scrawny girl with the same hair as Angel."

"Which of those oafs is Angel's boyfriend? The ninja or the obese thug?" Benimaru demanded to know, "How dare she date such ugly people whe she could look good next to me!"

"Who knows? Maybe that other chick is her sister?" Kyo said, knowing perfectly well from Angel's earlier description what Ash looked like and that he was a guy. Benimaru didn't however, and smiled very slyly at this.

"Who cares? We need to move now!" cried Rose, "Bernstein's got to have put in place some sort of emergency exit and we need to beat them to it!"

The heroes ventured forth, making short work of Rugal's henchmen as they followed Maxima's directions.

**Rugal's Base – Launch Bay**

Angel's crew were all in battle stances, ready to battle one of the greatest warriors in the world, except Ash, who was casually leaning on his chair. Geese looked at his adversaries with contempt, but made no move to charge up or put up a fighting stance.

"I knew someone would come looking for us, but not this early. They tell me you people are coming from both sides at once, so that tells me you're an organised group instead of a last ditch effort by Masters and Kusanagi. I'm just surprised they got so many fools together.

"We've already got the Psycho Drive packed away in the ship behind me, so you people might as well just let me crush your throats and die easy. Just tell me one thing before I kill you – who are you?"

Angel strode forward with confidence and seriousness betraying her usual repressed and happy-go-lucky personality. "We're the Alliance, Geese Howard. And we're different people here for different reasons, wealth, justice, pride, and for some of us, purpose. We don't follow the rules, and we don't back down for anyone – and we're the ones doing the killing today!"

Geese Howard merely grunted at Angel's heroic spiel, and threw a '_Renppuken_,' dispersing the companions. "Master Gen, here's your big chance for an 'honourable death, take him by yourself" commanded Angel, "Ashy-poo, stay here and take over if Master Gen doesn't win. Shenny, Duo, let's go!"

"But I wanted to beat down Howard's ass!" complained Shen, prompting Duo Lon to drag him along.

Ash nodded to Gen, and rested his head in his hands. Gen beckoned Geese on, then assumed his _'Ansatsu Ken: Ki-ryuu'_ stance.

Geese charged up his powers. Despite his cocky attitude, Geese knew Gen's ki power was incredible, equalled only by his ability and technique. Gen had sixty years of battle experience, comprehensive knowledge on pressure points and ungodly speed.

Gen knew Geese's skills were as widely hailed as his own. Gen might have been respected as a master warrior, and Geese regarded as a sadistic murderer, but they had one similarity. They were both cold-blooded killers. Geese's depravity would be a balance for Gen's finesse killing arts, and Geese's control of the Scrolls of Immortality gave him a slight power advantage, but Gen was confident in his own abilities.

Both combatants were world famous killers, countless victories, countless deaths to their names. Both had inhuman power and ability, both had decades of battle experience. And both - though proud and arrogant - had unwavering respect for the other's ability.

"Master Gen – a worthy opponent if I ever saw one. Someone I can finally fight with respect," praised Geese, something he had never done to someone before.

"Geese Howard, you indeed are a man who deserves his reputation. And someone who can perhaps preserve mine. Perhaps a man of your power and experience can take my life in battle?"

"Definitely old man, I am the epitome of fighting power. It would be best if you just stood still and let me bring the full power of Haikyokuseiken down upon you."

"Hahaha young Geese. Your fear tactics will never work on one who fears not death."

With that, Gen leaped in the air with his '_Ouga_' technique, bouncing off a wall, and springing towards Geese. Gen used his ki to stop himself right above his adversary and, crossing his arms, made to stomp Geese's head. Geese predicted Gen's starting move and charged up his '_Raging Storm **DM**_.' Gen however, had moved so precisely, that he passed narrowly through the blasts of ki to smack Geese right in the forehead.

Gen rolled away before Geese could recover, and changed to his '_Ansatsu Ken: Sou-ryuu_' stance. Geese pulled himself up and quickly rushed forward with a spinning high kick, performing his '_Raikou Mawashi Geri'_ attack.

Gen attempted a block but the sheer power of Geese's attack allowed Geese to knock aside Gen's feeble arm. Geese then performed his '_Hishou Nichirin Zan'_, launching both himself and Gen in the air, before doing a swiping ki slash, sending Gen into a hard landing.

Before Geese could continue his assault, Gen sprung up from the ground into his 'Gekirou' kick combo, attempting to hit Geese while he was still in midair. Geese took the first hit without flinching, but caught the second with his '_Joudan Atemi Nage'_, throwing Gen again onto the ground.

Gen quickly sprung himself away from Geese, on the defensive against Geese's sheer strength. He spat out some blood, internally bleeding from Geese's attacks, and wiped his mouth before assuming the '_Ansatsu Ken: Sou-ryuu'_ stance

Geese attempted to crush Gen with his _'Jaie Ken'_ shoulder charge, closing in on the distance that Gen had retreated to, but Gen was ready with his '_Shitenshuu **SC lv-2**_.' Gen's **SC** was so strong that it halted Geese in the middle of his move. Geese was hit with a flurry of hand strikes before Gen charged his ki into two fingers and struck Geese on a pressure point right above his collarbone.

Geese stumbled away, using his rage to ignore the pain that welled up in his neck. Geese and Gen were trading blows, parrying and countering each other's moves, while Gen was counting down from ten in his head.

Geese's discipline allowed him to ignore the pulsing pain that increased every second from the '_Shitenshuu **SC lv-2**_,' and he failed to notice that after each wave of pain, his power was dropping down significantly.

When Gen counted to zero, Geese suddenly convulsed, as if bewildered. Gen's '_Shitenshuu **SC lv-2'**_ cut a person of from their own ki, and Geese, though powerful, was not immune to its affects. Capitalising on Geese's confusion, Geese used his greatest move – the '_Zan'ei **SC lv-3'**_ – to hopefully finish the match.

Gen certainly looked for a death match, but death in battle was only honourable if Gen had tried his best. Gen wasn't going to lose just to die honourably, and if Geese lost against him, then he would have to find someone even better to give him the fight of his life.

Gen passed through Geese, and for a moment time stood still. Then Geese convulsed several times, as if hit from something, before crumpling onto the ground.

Gen grunted, expecting more of a challenge from the legendary Geese Howard. It looked like Gen would have to look for the fabled Akuma again, but after blowing Geese away so quickly, he wasn't sure that even Akuma would pose a threat to him anymore.

"Don't get carried away old man, he's still good for a fight," called Ash from his seat, "He's just still shrugging off that pressure point attack of yours."

Gen noticed that Geese's power level was rising again, and Geese was stirring. Gen couldn't believe he had missed that, it was not like an assassin to leave his target alive unawares. Gen assumed his '_Ansatsu Ken: Ki-ryuu'_ stance, ready for round two.

Ash looked glum, putting his chin in between his hands and sighing. 'I should have left this mop up job to Shen, this is so boring. I guess Angel was good on making sure me and Kusanagi won't meet too soon, but she's failing in keeping me interested. Who want's to see two geriatrics going at it?'

Despite Ash's boredom, the battle was beginning to become very fierce indeed, with two of the world's most experienced warriors giving their everything in a death match worthy of legend.

**Rugal's Base – Psycho Drive Hanger**

Whip had a trooper trapped, her whip around his neck, closing off his oxygen supply. She performed her '_Strength Shot Type B "Code: Strength"_' to drag the hapless soldier closer to her before pulling out her '_Desert Eagle'_ and blasting the man in the forehead.

Whip noticed another squad of troopers, and launched the dead soldier at them with her '_Boomerang Shot "Code: SC_."' The dead soldier landed at the front of the formation, breaking up the troops and allowing Whip to attack with her '_Strength Shot Type A "Code: Superior_,"' attaching her whip onto a soldier's neck and then pulling herself in the middle of the squad. Whip let loose with her '_Sonic Slaughter "Code: KW **SDM**_,"' knocking out the entire squad in mere seconds.

She caught up with K' and Maxima, who were just around the corner. The two men were in front of a steel door, attempting to find a way in. If Maxima was correct, the Psycho Drive would be just beyond this door.

K' was on the lookout for any soldiers, while Maxima had connected a few cables from his body to the control panel of the door. Maxima looked very frustrated, as if he was having a lot of trouble. Whip was just about to ask if Maxima wanted any help when he all of sudden pulled himself up, roughly pulled the cables off the panel, and charged up his arm cannon. Maxima let loose with his '_MX-II Final Cannon **LDM**_,' and left a gaping hole in the solid steel door.

The three companions ran into the room but were surprised to see the entire room empty. There was no sign of any machinery that could be the Psycho Drive, and there wasn't a single person in sight. K' led them in, cautiously looking around for any signs of danger.

Maxima activated his intercom, informing the rest of the team on their findings. "Kusanagi, Masters, there seems to be no sign whatsoever of the Psycho Drive here."

"What the hell do you mean no sign?" came Ken's outraged voice, audible even to K' and Whip who were far away by now, "What the hell's going on?"

"They must have loaded it up already. As I recall, Angel's team is at the docking bay, so they're probably in the best position to neutralise the Drive. Our team's just going to make a sweep around this area"

"Our team will head over to the docking bay to support Angel's team."

"Roger," Maxima clicked off his intercom before addressing K', "Hey Dash-man, the Psycho Drive's gotta be loaded up already, we've got to move quick or they'll get away with the damn thing."

"Quiet, someone's here," K' roughly said.

Maxima went on the alert and tried scanning the area for any life signs, but he couldn't seem to pick any up. Still, K' was not one to be paranoid about some threat, and Maxima kept scanning for any signs of an opponent. Whip had _Voodoo_ out ready to slash anything even close to moving, but K' simply had his eyes closed.

"Move." K' commanded, as he moved back in an Emergency Evasion. Maxima and Whip followed suit, and narrowly missed Vega, who came in with his '_Flying Barcelona Attack_.'

Whip narrowly missed Vega's fist, feeling the force of the attack on her face. If that hand held the claw, Whip would have been dead by now. Maxima however, could not move his bulky cybernetic body in time, and the claw slashed through some of his armour, frying a few of his lasers and scanning systems.

K' tried to kick Vega's face in with his '_Minute Spike_,' but Vega ducked under the attack with his '_Rolling Crystal Flash_,' too quickly for K' to cancel into the '_Narrow Spike_.'

Whip tried to hit Vega out of his attack with her '_Whip Shot_,' but the swift Vega evaded the attack while still rolling. He proceeded to stab Whip with his claw, completing his '_Rolling Crystal Flash_,' catching Whip in the upper thigh. The sadistic Vega Super Cancelled the move into his '_Red Impact **SC lv-3**_,' hurling Whip into the air before catching her on his claw, impaling her right through the stomach.

**Rugal's Base – Launch Bay**

Gen was hurled right next to Ash, courtesy of Geese's '_Rashoumon **DM**_.' Ash merely moved his head a little, and Gen crashed right into the wall, leaving a significant dent on the steel wall. Gen struggled to pull himself up. Geese had made a huge comeback, and Gen was having the time of his life in what might be his final battle.

"You know, you could let me finish the American. This is getting tedious and tiresome," cut in Ash, disrupting Gen revelry. Gen looked at him and snarled, leaping to the nearest wall with his '_Ouga_.' "Well, today is quite a good day to die anyway," Ash lamented, as he pulled himself off his chair.

'Angel you silly Latina vixen, I'm bored senseless babysitting the elderly,' Ash thought in his head, as he started moving off, 'There simply is no excitement in my life waiting for events to occur.' Ash looked around him, and headed for the docking bay, unnoticed by the combatants.

'Well, I might as well go home. By my predictions, the Chinaman will win anyway. I wonder if anyone will realise the thing they're looking for is in that airship over there?' Ash left the base through the docking bay, not caring about who was in possession of the Superweapon.

**Rugal's Base – Psycho Drive Hanger**

"WHIP!" cried an outraged Maxima, letting loose with a volley of bullets from his arm. Vega leaped impossibly high in the air, easily dodging the shots, before unceremoniously hurling Whip onto the ground. Vega landed ironically on the same staircase that Rugal dumped the engineer from earlier.

K' performed the '_Blackout_,' and reappeared right under Whip, catching his sister's clone in his arms. K' carried her over to Maxima, who's chest was still shooting sparks from the damaged equipment.

Whip had her eyes gaping open, her skin a sickly pale hue. She didn't appear in pain, so her body was probably in shock. The cut on her leg was bleeding more than the cut in her gut, but the liquid seeping from her stomach was a thick black. Whip was surely dying, both from internal damage and from blood loss.

Maxima held onto Whip and squeezed hard with his robotic hands on her leg and abdomen, eliciting a shriek of pain from the young woman. Despite this, Maxima succeeded in stopping the bleeding, albeit momentarily. Maxima tried comforting his friend with words, but Whip simply mumbled and drooled, her eyes starting to glaze over.

"What a shame that such a young beauty shall die. But what do you expect with such brutes as company and such a vulgar job in the Ikari forces," was Vega's insane musing. K' looked at Vega with murder in his eyes, though that was his regular look to all people.

"Maxima, go back to that first aid centre with the girl and do all you can. Let Kusanagi's team handle everyone else in the base so don't get distrated. I'll handle the narcissistic faggot here. He's one of the main targets."

"If I can contact Kusanagi or Angel's teams, I'll send you some backup," Maxima solemnly said as he activated his foot motors and powered off.

Maxima knew K' was a team player, despite his antisocial behaviour. K' always used dirty tricks and didn't care about dishonour when he used his Striker attacks for victory at KoF. His loss when battling Sagat alone conformed that.

Still, there was no other option due to his onboard weapons malfunctioning and Whip dying in his arms. He sincerely hoped that the terrorists cared enough about their cronies for some basic first aid.

Vega was licking Whip's blood from his claws, purposefully cutting his own tongue. "I can taste the young woman's purity, perhaps I can absorb her beauty as I devour her blood hmm?" the handsome Spanish noble explained.

"Perhaps you can absorb my foot in your ass! Come down here fag boy and I'll burn those ugly looks right off your face!" taunted K'. K''s insult of Vega's looks had the right effect, as Vega turned pale, recoiling as if he had been hit by a train. Vega quickly flushed red, murder and madness in his eyes as he put on his mask and dropped to the ground with his '_Sky High Claw_.'

"You ugly, disgusting brute. These walls will be stained forever by your blood. For saying such appalling things about my looks I will gladly send you to the depths of hell."

K' leaped up with his '_Claw Bites_,' attempting to hit Vega first. Remembering how much faster the Spanish noble was, K' didn't even try to hit with his flaming fist. Instead, when Vega got close enough, he simply twisted in midair, evading Vega despite the narcissist cancelling into his '_Flying Barcelona Attack_.'

K' performed his '_Claw Bites Plus_,' kicking Vega right in the mask and sending Vega careening towards the ground. "How's your face pretty boy? Bruised and ugly yet?" taunted K'.

Vega shrieked in a shrill, insane voice, leaping towards K'. K' let loose with an 'I_ron Trigger_,' and followed up with a '_Second Shell_.' The arc of fire caught Vega in midair, and K' comboed in his '_Minute Spike_,' cancelling into his '_Narrow Spike'_ to recover faster (NB. he lost this combo in 2003. I am writing it in because I miss it, I used to rule with the use of this simple yet insanely effective combo.)

Vega recovered impossibly fast, and did his own sliding kick, hitting K' roughly in the shin. K' felt the pain, as Vega had almost broke his leg, but K' put the pain away and comboed in a few light punches and kicks, before hitting a close hard punch for two hits, cancelling into his '_Knee Assault'_ and cancelling into a '_One Inch'_ right onto Vega's mask.

Vega was sent hurtling back onto the bottom of the staircase, on the defensive. The mask had fallen off his face, and K' walked over to pick it up. K' pointed to a hole his punch had caused in the mask, and Vega felt his face and found a bruise right below his eye.

"Now, you're one ugly mother fcker," K' casually said, setting the mask on fire. K' figured that he could keep Vega off guard as long as Vega was in a fit of rage. K' figured that without any focus, Vega wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Vega began spasmming, his already unstable personality driven over the edge. In truth, the bruise was the size of a pea, but for the narcissist, he was scarred for life. Leaping insanely high in the air, Vega lunged at K', screeching, "the ugly can't defeat the beautiful. It is the law of nature for you to die before me! I will paint all of France in your blood!"

Vega hit the '_Flying Barcelona Attack_,' but K' leant back, missing most of the attack, and only receiving a glancing blow to his suit. He wasn't cut though, and came in with a series of relentless attacks.

Vega countered with his own attacks, and got the slight upper hand. Vega kicked K''s head with an '_Ushiro Geri_,' before leaping back into the air. K' leaped up and tried his '_Claw Bites_,' but Vega closed in on him and suplexed him with the '_Flying Barcelona Izuna Drop_.'

On the defensive, K' performed an '_Iron Trigger_,' and threw a '_Second Shoot_.' Vega simply jumped over the attack towards K', but the cunning K' had prepared for this. The '_Iron Trigger'_ he threw was an extra powerful one, and some of the swirling flames were still in front of him. When Vega was almost on top of him, K' hit the '_Second Shell_,' and kicked away Vega's claws.

Reacting on instinct, Vega performed a '_Backslash_,' away, before coming back at K' with the '_Rolling Crystal Flash_.' Vega hit K' several times, before doing a straight jab right into his gut. Though it was a very effective move – causing K' to stumble backwards with his wind knocked out of him – it was severely hampered due to Vega not possessing his claws.

K' threw an '_Iron Trigger'_ before stumbling backwards, trying to get himself a breather. Vega would have none of that, leaping over the flames and performing his '_Scarlet Mirage **SC lv-3**_,' kicking K' in the face with a blazing fast series of somersaults.

K' collapsed on the ground, Vega's powerful attacks overpowering him. Vega took this opportunity to do a '_Short Backslash'_ backwards and picked up his claws, putting them on again. Vega did a '_Wall Leap_,' and started doing multiple '_Triangle Jumps'_ up the wall. When he got near the ceiling, Vega dropped down at the still recovering K' with his '_Sky High Claw_.' Vega was laughing maniacally, aiming straight for K''s heart.

K' stared defiantly up at Vega, waiting for the sharp pain in his chest to arrive. It never did; instead, Shen was there with his '_Setsu! Geki-Ken **DM**'_, hitting Vega right in the side of the fist, simultaneously breaking his hand and knocking away his claws.

Angel was there, teleporting in and grabbing the claws before teleporting out. Duo Lon appeared right behind Vega, and performed his '_Shaki Juuryuu_,' '_Onpei Ryuujin Ha_,' and '_Shiryou Hatsu Seikin'_ combo. The last hit stunned Vega long enough for Duo Lon to kick the ground and send Vega into the air with his '_Genmu Kyaku: Uchikiba_.' Duo Lon evaporated and reappeared in the air, kicking Vega down with his '_Genmu Hishou Keikou_.'

And then Angel was there with her '_Cosmic Futen Swing_,' Vega's claw in hand. Angel went for his face, and the Beautiful Spanish noble was no more. The gruesome scene of Vega's own claws slicing his head into three meant that none would ever understand the beauty that Vega once possessed. Vega had died with his own claws destroying the only thing he truly loved in the world – his face.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update, I've been lazy as anything. I was going to conclude the France battle but the picture of Vega dying the most ironic of deaths imaginable was what I believed the best way to finish the chapter. And I've got more assignments on the way so expect and even worse time for the next update. I think 1 or 2 more chapters and an epilogue will be enough for this the first story._

_Even though I prefer KoF so much to SF, I've been really eager to start the next story. I think because I've been working on this one for so long that I've become bored and as a result sparingly update and spend more time planning the next story than writing. I've decided that my KoF stories will be more about epic events that have an effect on the entire world balance, while my stories about this crew in the Street Fighter section will still have adventures, but more small scale and personally affecting the Alliance members. Kind of like how the respective game stories are like (KoF has always been about huge events and Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting and Street Fighter are more about the lives of many different fighters.)._

_The easiest way to imagine it is that my CvS Alliance stories published here will be more like movies and will be accentuating the epic storyline aspects, while my Street Fighter CvS Alliance stories are going to be about villains who personally affect the members and will accentuate the Drama aspect._

_Stayed tuned for the next chapter – The Psycho Sunrise. With only Geese, Rugal, and Yamazaki left in the Underground, is the Alliance really victorious? Where are Ryu and the Psycho Drive? Will Whip escape death and will Gen die the death he truly wants? Plus the introduction of two people very close to Rugal and the return of K9999!_

_Give me constructive criticism, your thoughts on the story and any advice you can give people!_


	8. The Psycho Sunrise

**Chapter 7 – The Psycho Sunrise**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, don't sue me because all characters are owned by either SNKPlaymore or Capcom.

**_Reviews make me Strong!_**

* * *

**Dramatis Personae**

**The Alliance**

Saisyu Kusanagi - Kusanagi Clan Patriarch  
Ken Masters - (so far) 2 time US Martial Arts Champion and heir to Masters Corp.  
Angel - ex-NESTS Assasin  
Rose - Fortune Teller/half of M. Bison's soul  
K' (Kay Dash) - Mercenary  
Maxima - Mercenary  
Diana - Mercenary  
Eiji Kisaragi - Ninja for hire/Mercenary  
Benimaru Nikaido - Narcissist, 'Shooting' Muey That Warrior  
Kyo Kusanagi – Kusanagi Clan heir  
Shen Woo – Fighter  
Duo Lon – Hizoku Clan ninja  
Gen – Ex-Master Assassin, Restaurant Owner

**The Underground **

Geese Howard – ex business tycoon  
Rugal Bernstein – Super Terrorist  
Ryuji Yamazaki - Gangster  
Vega – Spanish noble  
Mr. Big – Gangster  
**  
Military/Police Forces  
**  
Chun-Li – Interpol (ICPO) agent  
Colonel William Guile – Air Force Commander  
Commander Heidern – Ikari Force Commander  
Private Sarah 'Whip' Machiko – Ikari Mercenary  
Private Leona Heidern – Ikari Mercenary  
Sargeant Clark Steel – Ikari Mercenary  
Lieutenant Ralf Jones – Ikari Mercenary  
Marco – Sparrows 'Metal Slug' Solider  
Fio – Sparrows 'Metal Slug' Soldier

_The Alliance is winning in their battle against the Underground. Vega is dead, and most of Rugal's base is in the Alliance's hands. Geese Howard is engaged in battle with the fierce Master Assassin Gen. Despite being cornered on both sides, the Underground can perhaps turn the tide in their favour. Maxima and Whip are seriously injured, Whip perhaps dying. Ash Crimson has abandoned his post, allowing escape from the back entrance. And finally, the newly constructed Psycho Drive is nowhere to be found . . ._

**

* * *

****Rugal's Base – Psycho Drive Hanger**

Angel helped K' up, doing him the extra (and unwanted) courteousy of dusting off his costume. After K' shoved off Angel, he inspected Duo Lon and Shen Woo, seemingly unimpressed with the recruits Angel had brought.

"If you're here, who's fighting Howard?" demanded K'. He had earlier seen Angel's team with Geese Howard, and the plan was to let them handle the situation. However, K didn't like the fact that Angel had chosen to come to the Psycho Drive Hanger instead, even if she and her friends had saved his life.

"Don't worry Mr. Dash, Ashy-poo and Master Gen are fighting big old Mr. Howard right now. They'll win, you'll see." Angel flashed her trademark 'cow dance' pose, just to show how confident she was that Geese would be defeated.

"Hey butt-nut, aren't you even gonna thank us for saving your tight ass from Mr faggy boy over there?" demanded the infuriated Shen. Shen really didn't care that he saved K''s life as a result of him punching Vega, he just wanted credit and thanks for the task.

K' spat on the ground in response, "That's the best you're going to get. Get the hell out of my way!" K' shoved past Shen and headed for the exit. He was going to rejoin the fight and locate the missing Psycho Drive.

"Your friend Private Machiko is going to make it if you even care Mr. Dash," notified Angel to K''s back, "We passed Mr. Maxima at a medical centre on the way and he had already stabilised her with some medical blood and stuff. He was the one who told us to come save you."

K' stopped in his tracks and looked back at Angel, nodding at this information. K' walked off without another word, but Angel was really expecting less of a reaction from the antisocial K'.

"That little shit. When this is all over, I'm gonna cave his head in!" exclaimed Shen.

"Enough talk, let's head back to where we started. The Psycho Drive's not here, and neither is Rugal," stated Duo Lon.

Duo Lon and Shen Woo ran for the exit, both ready to kick some more ass. Angel hung back for a second and looked over at Vega. "Wow, it's like everywhere I go there's some blonde narcissisties. Oh well, one less really annoying guy in the world."

**Rugal's Base – Launch Bay**

Geese threw a '_Double Renppuken_,' causing Gen to stop his attack and go back into evasive mood. Gen jumped at Geese with his '_Ouga_' move, trying to hammer him in the face. Geese grinned and placed his arms up for the '_Joudan Atemi Nage'_ counter. The old warrior was simply too cunning for Geese, and cancelled his '_Ouga_' move, sailing over Geese Howard and behind him, quickly step kicking him in the shoulder for the '_Saizu_.'

Geese was sent stumbling forward, his counter move ineffective for back attacks. Gen rolled forward with his '_Jasen_,' and hit the pressure points on Geese's tailbone with his two index fingers. Geese lurched forward onto his knees, his legs paralysed.

Gen quickly performed the '_Kirou_,' hitting Geese in the neck with a precision shot with his index fingers. Gen paralysed Geese from the neck down, leaving Geese completely defenceless.

The merciless Gen didn't let up, knowing that Geese would shrug the effects of his moves off in a few seconds, so he threw the mighty warrior into the air, before jumping up and catching him again, performing the '_Jakouha **SC** lv-3_.'

Gen threw Geese's prone body to the ground, folded his arms in front of him and concentrated all his ki into his feet. He drove his feet directly into the chest of Geese Howard, and leaped up and did so again. And again. And again. And when he finished his usual three pounds with his Super Combo, Gen threw Geese in the air and started again.

Gen performed the '_Jakouha **SC** lv-3'_ a total of four times, pounding into Geese's chest with all the ki he could gather twelve merciless times. By the end of it, Gen could do nothing else but collapse on the ground, drained of all of his stamina.

Geese was a bloody mess, dark blood spluttering out of his mouth with every breath. His ribcage had practically shattered, and it was a miracle that Gen did not end up puncturing his lungs (though Gen was trying to.)

Gen struggled to pull himself so that he could savour his victory and interrogate Geese Howard. Gen didn't notice that the biggest airship in the hanger was powering up. Gen stood over his opponent and looked straight into his eyes.

"I stand victorious again Geese Howard. It seems that you were a worthy opponent, but not quite worthy enough. It looks as if your pathetic dreams of conquest end today."

Geese gargled blood before rolling his head and letting it out his mouth, so he could address Gen. "You're a fool old man _huuhk_. You spent too long with your _rnnnnr_ obsession with dying so gloriously. While you _fnn_ concentrate on the glory of your death, I concentrate on a glorious victory for myself. Have you forgotten what your foolish allies came for in the first place?"

It was then that Gen realised that the roof of the hanger had opened, exposing the dark French nighttime sky. One of Rugal's largest airships lifted off, leaving the base behind. Just as the airship flew off, the main team of the Alliance entered the hanger, only to discover that one of the airships had gotten away, probably taking Rugal, Yamazaki and the Psycho Drive with it.

"You're a big fool old man," chuckled Geese Howard, using Gen's own taunt against him. Geese was smiling his head off, despite the condition he was in. "Who's the fool Howard? The fool, or the fool's dead victim," was Gen response, as he made to Karate Chop Geese's windpipe.

Just as Gen was about to finish off Geese, a spotlight shined on him, stopping him mid-strike. Diana, Saisyu and Guile were there with the French authorities, "Don't move people, I've got orders from the US that we need Geese Howard alive," came Guile's strict order

Ken strode forward to address his 'brother-in-law.' "What the hell do you mean we need this bastard alive? He's planning World Domination for fck's sake!" Ken screamed, outraged that Geese Howard would be allowed to live after all he had done.

"Hahaha, Masters you punk, my deal with Washington has just been given extended terms. I went to Washington a couple of days ago to ensure that. As we speak, my attorneys are getting back all of my assets. It looks like they've already gotten me my freedom. Hahahahahahahahahahah." _smack_

Chun-Li strode forward and backhanded Geese hard, knocking him out. The Alliance looked at each other, silently lamenting the fact that for all their efforts, their enemies had eluded them once again.

**2 hours later**

Two hours later, Rugal's base had been entirely cleared out and the alliance were all gathered together to debrief on the situation. Ryu had been found at the medical centre that Maxima had taken Whip too.

Rose had used her ability to read auras to discover that Ryu was almost void of all his ki reserves, making her believe that he had already been used to charge the Psycho Drive. Ken had tried to awaken his good friend and rival, but Ryu was unable to arise from his coma.

Heidern and Guile were giving all of the Alliance members death stares, not only had they failed to secure most of the important hostages, but they had let Vega – a prominent Spanish noble, die. Whip's critical condition also infuriated Heidern, and it took all of his discipline to keep from slitting everyone's throats.

Shen Woo and Duo Lon left the base, looking very worried for some reason. Benimaru took one look at Duo Lon and narrowed his eyes. He tried to run up and do a swift punch to Duo Lon's back, but Duo Lon evaporated and appeared behind Benimaru.

"I thought as much," said Benimaru, thinking about his rival Lin. Rose stepped forward and grabbed Benimaru's arm, shrugging her head in disapproval. There was enough fighting done today, and there was no reason for team mates to fight.

Ken was wondering where Angel was, and was outraged to see that she was handcuffed and was being brutally carried away. They were taking her to prison with the rest of Rugal's soldiers. Ken got up and tried to free her, but Guile strode forward to intercept.

"What the hell are you doing Guile, she's with us. It was because of her we even caught Howard and got rid of Vega. And you're taking her away with the same sons of bitches that we came here to capture?"

"Dammit Ken, she's a NESTS assassin. You knew we were going to arrest her with the rest of these terrorists. She's a criminal."

"You're lucky we don't arrest you for conspiracy and for aiding and hiding a known terrorist Masters," admonished Heidern, walking up behind the two.

"In fact, why don't I? Your 'people failed in almost every task you promised to perform. The only terrorist you apprehended is getting away scott free! You purposely blocked our communications so we could not monitor you! And the agent I sent to keep track of you is lying near death. How am I supposed to know you didn't try to eliminate her yourself?"

Kyo heard this and went to pummel Heidern into submission, his fathering coming up from behind to restrain him. "Eat my shit Heidern. You'd dare say we would do that to one of our own? We've got something called honour you sixty year old virgin!"

Before Angel could be shoved into the prison van, she pushed away her guards to address Ken, "Don't worry Mr. Masters, I'll be out within twenty-four hours. Geese Howard's not the only one that's got friends in the US Senate."

Leona and Clark paused in their care for Whip for a few seconds to rough up Angel and throw her in the prison van. Before they closed the door, Angel popped her head out again for a few seconds to say, "Her Mr. One Eyed Cyclops Army Man, I think you'd better turn on the US TV or radio for a few seconds." Leona smacked Angel in the face and Clark shoved her in, slamming the door.

As Heidern nodded in approval, Ralf came out of the monitoring station with a grim look on his face. "Commander, Col. Guile, I think you'd better let the NESTS bitch go and take a look at this. I just got some orders from New York."

Heidern frowned, and walked into the monitoring station after Guile. Saisyu looked at Ken and Kyo, and motioned to enter the station. Ken and Kyo nodded and they made to follow Heidern in. Ralf had tuned into CNN, on orders from the New York UN HQ, and were watching footage from 3 days ago, where Angel was addressing the UN council.

_"And in breaking news today, the UN have approved of the activities of a team of superheroes, lead and funded by the Masters Corporation, and the Kusanagi Clan. It appears that this team of vigilantes have been gathered to combat Terrorism around the world, and is thought to be the answer to the War on Terror._

_"Surely sounding like something coming from a comic book, it seems as though the US government's policies after 9/11 were met with gross dissatisfaction from not only the US, but all around the world. The crackdown on terror was thought to be more of a crackdown on life, travel and freewill._

_"All around the world, the aftermath of 9/11 has created a fear of travel, and has set global relations back decades. Also, the money and time spent on anti-terrorist policies has left the US government in particular in one of the largest budget deficits in history._

_"In practice, these policies seem to feed the fire and have given terrorist groups more new recruits seeing as there is more oppression being seen from the US than before. In particular, Al Qaeda and Shadaloo seem to have doubled their activities, despite the supposed destruction of both groups._

_"The UN have decided to bring about a new way to solve these problems, by answering super villains if you will, with superheroes. We take you now to a UN council meeting discussing this matter."_

_The footage then concentrated on a speech Angel had delivered to the UN just before she smuggled herself into Hong Kong. "We no longer live in the age where simple crimes were paid back with simple justice. Crime has become super crime. Terrorism has become super terrorism. We've seen five thousand people die at 9/11. We've seen eighty thousand die at the King of Fighters 1996 finals. We've seen an entire city levelled in the year 2000!_

_"No longer can brute force be handled in the same way as in the past. When one man with simple weapons can fly a plane and kill five thousand, what can we do? When one man with the power of fire can stop fifty men with machine guns, I think we can safely say it's the people that count, not the technology, and not the numbers._

_"Today I propose to the UN that the powerful few that could destroy the world be answered by the powerful few that could possibly save it. My name is Angel, you may remember me from the King of Fighters tournament last year. The KoF is the world's largest annual gathering of the world's greatest warriors. And I'm sure all of you have seen the World Street Fighting tournament hosted by the former Muey Thai Emperor Sagat._

_"The people gathered at those tournaments are there because they are beyond human, the people we see to be the physically greatest of our race. It is from there that we can find the heroes to save the world from those who would terrorise us._

_"Some of the people from the King of Fighters Tournament have defeated gods of destruction, avenging the eighty thousand people who died at KoF 96. Still others from the Street Fighting tournament brought the terrorist group Shadaloo to its knees, stopping its evil dictator from becoming a world power._

_"What I'm suggesting is that the UN allow myself and a select few others to protect this world and all its people from those who would oppress, those who would terrorise, and those who would harm the innocent. Already there is a team organised by the Masters Corporation and the Kusanagi Clan to fight for the world's population at the drop of a hat._

_"This team makes no distinction of race, colour, religion or gender, recruiting from all around the world and refusing to favour any country for any reason. Already I have received calls from the Kanzuki Zaibatsu and the Kagura Foundation in possibly aiding in the funding of this team. There are no extra taxes required from any country, and we want only one thing from the world for our aid._

_"We would ask that the UN allow us to go about our activities with no interruption. We wish to work around international borders, and work around and with authorities at will. Without this, than we would be treated like the terrorists we are trying to apprehend. I leave you now with this request. My team and I are attacking a terrorist facility very soon, and we would like an answer to our request very soon."_

"Cool huh?" piped up Angel, who had stealthily snuck out of her bonds and had appeared in the station with the rest of the alliance. "What the hell are you doing out of your bonds bitch?" demanded Heidern. Lieutenant Jones, bring this woman back to her cell!"

"I can't sir," said Ralf, "Remember that order we got from the UN? Well, it's to let all of these people go and continue with their activities. It seems as though this team is already approved of."

As if to agree with him, the reporter continued by saying, _"We have reports that this team of vigilantes and their conditions have already been approved. We cross now to the UN HQ today, where Mr. Masters and Mrs. Kusanagi have signed an agreement with the UN chairman, allowing their team to go about their activities in peace."_

_The report showed Ken's father and Shizuka Kusanagi (her arm still in her cast and her chest still wrapped in bandages) in New York, signing an agreement and shaking the chairman's hand. Afterwards, the chamber exploded in applause, hailing the official birth of the Alliance._

"No point throwing me back into that cramped up little van either, I can walk right out pretty easily," Angel told Heidern. Everyone looked outside and saw that there was an Angel shaped hole on the side of the prison can, in her 'cow dance' pose.

"How did you pull this all off babe?" asked Kyo, genuinely impressed by Angel's actions. "Keep watching Mr. Kusanagi," Angel said sweetly."

_The report cut to footage from three days ago, where the reporter had interviewed Angel about the formation of the team. Angel was grinning her face off, giving her usual 'cow dance' pose. She seemed elated to be on TV. "So, Ms. Angel, do you have a last name?"_

_The onscreen Angel's mouth gaped open, and she looked like she was thinking for a while. "Um, would you believe my last name is . . . um . . . sexy?"_

Ken playfully smacked Angel, with Angel just grinning sheepishly in response.

_The reporter in the television screen seemed confused, and tried to continue on with the interview._

_"So, if I'm not mistaken, your first public appearance was in last year's King of Fighters. You were in the NESTS team correct? Aren't NESTS a super terrorist group?" Everyone was surprised that this was asked. After all, the NESTS Cartel was supposed to be a secret. How could the public of any country put their faith in a woman who served in a terrorist organisation?_

_"Well, miss, I worked in the C.I.A. and saved the president's life in 2000 by taking a bullet for him. The cabinet back then thought that was awfully brave since he had just been elected, and they gave me the super cool job of infiltrating NESTS. Well, now NESTS was destroyed and I left the C.I.A. to look for a new job._

_"A couple days ago, I was approached by Mr. Kusanagi, who gave me this job in this little team of super heroes. My training as a Navy S.E.A.L is going to give this team some military and anti-espionage experience."_

"Is this true?" enquired Saisyu to the real life Angel.

"Nope, nothing except for saving Dubya in 2000. One of NESTS's top agents, Miss Misty, was imprisoned by the US. Back before 9/11, Al Qaeda really did have ties with Iraq, and was targeting Bush himself, probably in trying to prevent another Gulf War.

"They dispatched some super assassin, and the US made a deal that if NESTS was able to apprehend this assassin, they would let Miss Misty go. So I was sent to save President Bush, and even though I had to run in front of a bullet to save him, I ended up capturing the assassin man.

"The reason why the US asked for NESTS assistance was that the Iraqi government and Al Qaeda both blamed each other for bringing NESTS in for interference, and they ended up dropping the alliance. This allowed the US to bring down Iraq a couple years later.

"President Bush congratulated me personally, and said he owed a personal favour to me. I ended up being on his good side, and I went to him to convene the UN for the Alliance proposal. And you know how much weight the US has on the UN, hehe.

"Well, the UN liked it anyway, a free way to deal with the terrorist people. And your daddy likes the idea of making the team public to Mr. Masters. He thinks that since he and the Kusanagis have merchandising rights, they will make a fortune. Plus being seen as heroes will also boost your companies' profits substantially.

"In fact, he really does have calls in from the Kanzukis and the Kaguras for additional support. The Kanzukis are willing to aid in budgeting and with the use of the satellite they have in space. They see it as a way to advertise the Kanzuki Zaibatsu's companies. Ms. Kagura wants to aid in the same way, because her family have got a duty to protect the world or something."

Heidern and Guile were sceptical, and didn't look like they believed a word Angel said. "You're talking from your ass woman," fumed Guile.

"Come on Colonel, you know this isn't the first time the US have made deals with terrorists to get their way," Angel said innocently, "besides, President Bush isn't too bright. It doesn't take much convincing to persuade him to do anything. Still, this was the most intelligent thing he's done in his tenure as President." Everyone turned back to the report.

_"Along with you Ms. . . . um . . . Sexy, who else will be in this team?"_

_"Um, let's see, there's Kyo Kusanagi, a very popular fighter we all know, who's saved this world from some crazy Serpent God a few years back, and who was key to bringing down NESTS and Rugal Bernstein's smuggling operations._

_"There's Mr, Ken Masters, who's the two time US Martial Arts Champion. Most people don't realise that he played a huge role in bringing down Shadaloo's Thailand operations._

_"There's K', Maxima, Diana, and Kula Diamond, all who have also spent time risking their lives to infiltrate NESTS cartel._

_"There's the legendary 'Blue Mary,' who is a former supercop who cleaned up the street of Southtown of Ryuji Yamazaki's gang. She'll bring in all this cop experience and stuff._

_"And we're in discussion with a few more names as we speak, including the Russian hero Zangief! As you can see, these are all trusted names that have contributed to society in their own ways. These are all people who the public can trust and who want nothing more than to keep the innocent safe."_

_"Ms. Sexy, what is the difference between your team and say, the Psycho Soldiers or the Korean Justice Squad?"_

_"Those are groups that are closed off to people except for those with Psychic ability and Tae Kwan Do respectively. Our team is more like an Equal Opportunity group; in fact we are recruiting a Psychic named Rose who has been helpful in brining down Shadaloo._

_"Plus, those groups take down petty criminals. We are actually funded by huge corporations, and are really, really well organised and equipped. We are aiming to battle super terrorist groups like Al Qaeda, the remnants of NESTS and Shadaloo._

_"We are also here to handle super human villains like those in NESTS, and people like Rugal Bernstein and Ryuji Yamazaki who eat military people and mercenaries for breakfast."_

_Heidern and Guile looked accusingly at Angel, insulted by her insinuation that they were unable to apprehend Rugal or Yamazaki. Especially since Heidern was the one who captured him from his underwater fortress back in 1998._

_"As I understand, NESTS and Shadaloo are all but collapsed and Al Qaeda is being flushed out by the US in Afghanistan. What use does the world have of your team of Superheroes right now?"_

_"Well, we have already been on our first mission believe it or not. It was our kind of test run. Apparently, Rugal Bernstein has kidnapped some really prominent people like Sagat, Wolfgang Krauser, Geese Howard and Vega. He's had them for several years!_

_"He's trying to brainwash them and then introduce him back to society, so that he has influences everywhere. In fact, he might have already succeeded! Imagine if Spain and Germany had nobility that was willing to do really mean and evil things for Rugal Bernstein!"_

_"We traced him to Alaska with all his captives, and unfortunately, by the time we arrived, he had executed Sagat and Krauser. It looks like they resisted his brainwashing to the very end and died to stay heroes for their countries._

_"Hell, in a couple of days, our team will be attacking Rugal Bernstein in a undisclosed location to apprehend him and save Mr. Vega."_

Everyone was blown away by how far Angel had gone to gain public approval and cover up all the fine details. She was now going to be regarded as a spy for the US, as would all of the NESTS turncoats. The team were heroes instead of vigilantes.

Geese Howard would get away very easily, but he would be unable to keep the US away from any of his activities anymore. Anything he said about Area 51 or US conspiracy would be considered part of 'Rugal's brainwashing.'

The deaths of Sagat and Krauser would not be murder but heroic suicide. The Germans and the Thais would be on their side for trying to rescue their nobility. That probably covered Vega's recent murder as well.

Angel had kept secret the existence of the Psycho Drive, saying that this whole war against the Underground was about Rugal brainwashing the world's prominent leaders. If word got out that a cannon in the sky had the power to wipe out cities, then there would be wide spread panic.

Most importantly, the team would officially have an opponent – Rugal. Everything would be blamed on him, and the team would be considered heroes. Providing they caught him before he could use the Psycho Drive's single charge to destroy a city.

Just then, Seth walked into the monitoring station with a cameraman for CNN. "What the hell are you doing here? No media! What the hell? Who let these shits in? How did CNN know we were in France?" bellowed the confused Guile.

The cameraman lowered the camera, revealing himself to be none other than Marco. Fio strode in holding audio equipment and commands for Heidern. Heidern took the orders, sight reading them and frowning even more than usual. He handed the letter to Guile, who also frowned, but Heidern let his soldiers in. The turned back to the screen, ready for any more surprises.

_"That interview with Ms. Angel Sexy was conducted three days ago, to keep their surprise attack a surprise. We now join the team of heroes in France, where we have just been told that they have successfully ended all of Rugal's operations in France."_

"We're on air in three . . . two . . . one. . ." counted down Fio.

"Hello people around the world, my name is Seth, you may recognise me from KoF last year. I am the team's official representative, and we're here in France, where French authorities are cleaning out Rugals' troops from his underground base.

"With the aid of my client's team, this operation was successfully performed with no loss of life. As you can see, over four hundred criminals have been apprehended in a single night. Already the French authorities have located evidence of drugs and high tech weaponry; leaving no room for doubt that this was, in fact, one of Rugal Bernstein's main smuggling factories.

"It is believed that now Rugal's operations here have ended, most of the countries around France will no longer have any problems with illegal weaponry or hard drugs. All thanks to the brave warriors you see behind me."

Seth gestured in the direction of the team. Most of them ignored the camera, not interested in the least about fame. Shen flexed a bit for the cameras, and Benimaru tossed his hair, acting like his usual narcissistic self.

"The team leaders are currently being debriefed by UN and US military leaders as we speak, but I'm sure we can get some sort of statement from Mr. Masters or Mr. Kusanagi."

Saisyu and Ken talked for a bit, and Saisyu made to approach Seth. Angel intercepted though, begging, "Let me! Let me!" Saisyu shrugged and approved. Angel had gotten the team this far; he would trust her to take them farther.

"Thanks Mr. K! Hi again everyone. It's me, Sexy Angel! And when I make a promise, I keep it. We saved Mr. Howard, who's acting all evil like. Maybe he was brainwashed already?

"Imagine if he was reintroduced to society? People would buy all these things from Howard corp. that would benefit Rugal Bernstein! To play it safe, we'd better not buy and Howard corp. products for a while huh?" Angel smiled on the inside. That little quote would probably cripple Geese's legitimate businesses for awhile once he got them running again.

Angel continued with the interview, "No Rugal Bernstein, but we cleaned up Paris, France, and a huge chunk of Europe too. Sweet huh?"

"Ms. Angel, what about the kidnapped Spanish noble Vega?"

Angel hung her head in mock shame, and figured out a good statement to keep her murder under cover, "Me and my bestest buddies Shenny and Duo personally rescued Mr. Vega, and gave him back his mask and claw.

"However, Mr. Vega is this narcissisty, and he says, 'I have disgraced Spain and become really, really ugly by being captured by this ugly person named Rugal.' So do you believe it? He shoves his own claws right into his head! It was real scary. It's sad, but he died with his dignity. May he rest in peace."

"So there you have it. Already this team, just officially started one day ago, has dealt a crippling blow to the biggest terrorist arms dealer in Europe. Miss Angel, for your parting statement would you give us some sort of name for this team? No name has officially been announced, and we would like to have some sort of name to put on the faces of our saviours and heroes."

Angel never thought of that, and pondered on an appropriate name for the team. "How about Angel's Angels?" she offered. Fio and Marco both shrugged no, and Seth didn't look too happy with her idea either.

Then Angel thought back to what she had said to Geese, and realised the perfect name for the team was already said. One that had already stuck since Geese had called them by it just before he was knocked out. "Well, how about the Alliance? We're people from all walks of life, who work for one common goal. We're an Equal Employment Opportunity organisation!"

"So there you have it, the Alliance, victorious in their very first official engagement with a major terrorist organisation. Thank you people all around the world, and sleep easy." Just before Marco stopped the transmission, Angel jumped in front of the camera doing the Rock's 'Just Bring It' pose and screamed, "If you smell what Angel's cooking!"

Over at the monitoring station Ken and Kyo were looking very arrogantly at Heidern and Guile. "So I guess we're free to go huh bro?" Ken said to Guile with a huge cocky grin.

"Don't feel bad that your crew just got considered obsolete Heidern. I'm sure Dubya or Kerry wouldn't mind someone getting their coffee or wiping their asses for them huh?" taunted the ever-patronising Kyo.

"You little shits. I stand by what I said about your pathetic vigilante group causing more trouble and damage than good. This isn't over" said the irate Heidern.

"Damn right this isn't over boys. Are you forgetting the Psycho Drive? Rugal got away and he probably has the Psycho Drive with him. We've got to capture him before he can hold a city ransom!" said Saisyu, getting back to business.

"You're right Mr. Kusanagi, but the team's just got back from a full blown mission. We've got time before Rugal makes a demand, so its better we spend that time resting and bringing the reserve members back in New York here," said Ken.

Ken turned to the rest of the team, saying, "Hey everyone. Angel's kept us in business. I'm putting you all up in luxury at my family's six star hotel here. We're having a meeting in eighteen hours time, so rest up all you can."

Ken bought the broken van from the army that was meant to take Angel to jail with the spare change (ie over four hundred thousand dollars US) in his pocket, and the Alliance members all piled in. After making a short trip to pick up Angel's car and motorcycle, the Alliance headed back to Paris, to get some rest at the Masters Resort.

"I've always wanted to stay in one of those posh places!" cheered the enthusiastic Angel, despite all the other team members' sombre dispositions. The other members were staring out of the Angel shaped hole on the side of the van to see the French sunrise. They weren't thinking of the beauty of the sun, rather, the foreboding feeling that today, Rugal might hold the world at ransom. This was the rise of the Psycho Drive.

* * *

I know that this site will be under maintenance soon, but please make an effort to review once that maintenance has been done.

_Wow, this has been my longest chapter, yet my shortest update. I'm on a roll. However, I didn't deliver on my promise of K9999, Adelheid and the other Rose. This chapter extended a hell of a lot longer than I planned. I decided that here was a good place to break the chapters, and keep interest on my story up. _

_My next update will be quite a while; I declined on doing 4 assignments because of this update and as a result have 4 assignments due on one weekend. Ouch. But the wait will be worth it, for this will conclude my first storyline, so I can get started on my second. I'm planning on finishing this final chapter, then writing an epilogue in the KoF section, and a prologue in the SF section. I'll release both at the same time so when you see the epilogue here, look for the prologue there. _

_Next chapter's spoiler is already out, but the next chapter will conclude the Underground storyline. One surprise addition will join the Alliance's already blossoming roster. Learn the fate of the Alliance, the fate of the Underground, and the true fate of the Psycho Drive. _


End file.
